Aurea Pergamena
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Durante mucho tiempo todo pareció ir bien y entonces sucedió: La paz que reinaba el mundo mágico se evaporó, igual que la tranquilidad de los Potter. Albus se ve obligado a participar en la peligrosa búsqueda de un antiguo objeto perdido entre generaciones. Y deberá encontrarlo… Si es que quiere salvar a su familia.
1. Prólogo

**Hola, querido lector. Después de mucho (de verdad, mucho) tiempo, he decidido publicar este fanfic que está atorado en mi cabeza: Mi primer long-fic de la tercera generación de Harry Potter. De antemano, te agradezco haber entrado y darle una oportunidad. Te invitó a leer...**

**Sin más payasadas de mi parte.**

_**Harry Potter y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Son de la maravillosa J.K. Rowling.**_

* * *

_Prólogo._

La gente gritaba.

Albus no alcanzaba a distinguir si eran gritos de júbilo o de dolor; si las personas que corrían a su lado, al parecer sin rumbo, eran amigos o enemigos… Y es que, en esos momentos, ni siquiera sabía cómo diferenciarlos. Su mente era un completo caos.

Un destello de luz azul pasó junto a él y de inmediato sintió como un fuerte dolor, parecido a una quemadura, se expandía por todo su brazo. Le habían dado. Sin poder evitarlo, se dejó caer de rodillas contra el suelo.

— ¡No! ¡No, Albus! ¡No!

—No te preocupes —dijo él sin soltar la mano de su acompañante—. Estarás a salvo.

Mordiéndose la lengua para no gritar de dolor, se puso de pie nuevamente, pero justo en ese momento un atronador sonido inundó todo el lugar, paralizando a todos los que estaban sumidos en la batalla. Albus buscó la fuente de aquel ruido y distinguió, en lo alto, cómo una persona sujetaba a otra, amenazándola con su varita.

—Veo que al fin tengo toda su atención —dijo la persona armada, amplificando su voz con magia. A Albus le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando lo reconoció—. Creo que estarán de acuerdo conmigo en que esto ya está fuera de control.

La multitud calló. Albus se abrió paso lentamente entre ellos, empujando levemente a su acompañante para que hiciera lo mismo. El hombre que hablaba estaba varios metros por encima de su cabeza, pero aun así temía que pudiera reconocerlo…

—Muy bien. Me temo que todos ustedes están interfiriendo en una misión altamente importante para la comunidad mágica —dijo el hombre, presionando ligeramente su varita contra el cuello de la víctima—. No puedo dejar que esto continúe.

— ¡BASTA! —gritó una voz salida de entre la multitud. Albus sintió el corazón latirle violentamente contra el pecho cuando la persona que había gritado se posó frente a la muchedumbre, como si intentara protegerlos a todos a la vez— ¡Esta lucha no es de ellos!

—Eso es lo que yo digo —dijo el hombre desde las alturas—. Se han metido con algo que no les corresponde, y ahora van a pagar.

— ¡Déjalos! ¡Déjalos ir a todos! —gritó la persona y Albus alcanzó a distinguir una nota suplicante en la voz que siempre le había parecido imponente y autoritaria— Esto no tiene por qué continuar. No vale la pena…

— ¿Qué no la vale? —gritó el hombre y su cara, aun en la distancia, adquirió una mueca frenética, casi maniática— ¡No podrías entenderlo! ¡Ni tú, ni ninguno de estos sangre sucia y traidores! ¡Es demasiado grande para ustedes!

La varita del hombre surcó el aire como un látigo y un destello de luz roja se impactó en el suelo, cerca de donde estaba Albus. El muchacho empujó a su acompañante sin soltarle la mano, adentrándose más en la masa de gente que los rodeaba. Reconoció la mayoría de los rostros (casi todos exhaustos, algunos ensangrentados), pero nadie pareció estar al pendiente de él. Todos alzaban la cabeza, atentos al hombre que podía lanzarles otro ataque en cualquier momento.

—Déjalos… —dijo una vez más la persona que estaba al frente—. Arreglaremos esto de otro modo. Pero, ellos… Déjalos.

El hombre resopló, como si estuviera meditando la situación con extremo cuidado. La varita que tenía en la mano se deslizó de nuevo por el cuello de su víctima, que lloraba en silencio.

—No, no podrían entenderlo —dijo en un susurro que se escuchó a la perfección.

Un rayo de luz verde surcó el cielo, iluminando todo el lugar. Un segundo después, la víctima dejó de llorar y su cuerpo cayó inerte a los pies de aquel hombre.

La gente gritaba… Otra vez.

Albus no alcanzaba a distinguir si eran gritos de júbilo o de dolor, si las personas que los proferían eran amigos o enemigos. En ese momento solo podía estar seguro de una cosa: Todo, absolutamente todo, era culpa suya.


	2. La Daga

**¡Hola, otra vez! Me animaron como no tienen una idea sus reviews. Estoy megasuperultranerviosa con este fanfic y sus comentarios me calmaron un poco.**

**Bien, sin más...**

_**Harry Potter y todo su universo es de J.K. Rowling. Aquello que no reconozcas, es mío, gracias.**_

* * *

_La Daga._

_Junio, 2018._

Albus Severus Potter detestaba el Bosque Prohibido.

Lo detestó incluso antes de conocerlo porque sus tíos solían contarle las escalofriantes aventuras que habían vivido ahí. Era por eso que al verlo de reojo por primera vez cuando cruzó las puertas de Hogwarts hace algunos meses, se juró a sí mismo jamás entrar.

Claro, casi rompe su promesa cuando el estúpido de Gerhard Goyle lo retó a pasar la noche ahí para probar que "pertenecía a Slytherin"… Aunque Albus no lo había dicho en ese momento, se alegró mucho de que la profesora McGonagall los hubiera descubierto antes de que pudieran siquiera salir del castillo.

Lamentablemente, parecía que esa noche nadie se había dado cuenta de que había escapado del banquete que se celebraba por el fin de cursos… Así que nadie había podido evitar que Albus rompiera su promesa.

Aferró más su varita, que iluminaba tenuemente el camino. El esplendor oscuro y los arboles tétricos le ponían los pelos de punta. Tenía la sensación de que alguien lo seguía y por un momento se arrepintió de no haberle pedido a James la capa invisible que, después de todo, estaban obligados a compartir.

—No seas idiota —pensó para sí—. James habría hecho que escupieras toda la verdad en un segundo y habría intentado detenerte.

Un ruido lo sobresaltó.

Con el corazón dándole un vuelco, se dio la vuelta y apuntó con su varita al árbol más cercano, cuyas hojas se movían a pesar de que no había brisa.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Se lo advierto! —exclamó Albus e intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, que el miedo no se reflejara en su voz—. ¡Salga ahora mismo!

Una pequeña silueta surgió de detrás del árbol, alzando las manos en señal de paz. La luz que salía de su varita era muy tenue, sin embargo reconoció al instante la alborotada cabellera pelirroja de su prima, Rose Weasley.

— ¡Merlín, Rose! ¿Qué diantres haces aquí?

La chica iba a contestar, pero en ese momento otro ruido proveniente de un arbusto, sobresaltó a ambos.

— ¡Ponte detrás de mí, Rose! —exclamó Albus blandiendo su varita— ¡Hay alguien ahí, en…!

—Oh, cálmate —dijo ella con serenidad—. Solo es Malfoy.

Rose encendió su propia varita y apuntó al arbusto justo cuando Scorpius Malfoy se incorporaba, sacudiéndose algunas ramitas de su túnica y exhibiendo una sonrisa traviesa en su pálido y anguloso rostro.

—Linda noche, ¿no?

— ¿Qué haces tú aquí? —preguntó Albus atónito— ¿Qué diablos hacen los dos aquí?

—Te vigilamos para que no mueras —dijo Rose soltando un bufido. Albus supo de inmediato que estaba molesta— ¿Qué demonios piensas al venir aquí solo, Al? ¿Intentas suicidarte? ¿O es que se te ha subido a la cabeza eso de que "eres el mejor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras"? ¡Si la tía Ginny se enterara de qué…!

—Si lo que quieres es delatarme, nadie te está deteniendo —dijo Albus con amargura y, dándole la espalda a ambos, continuó su camino.

—No te voy a delatar, no seas imbécil —dijo Rose siguiéndolo con Scorpius al lado—. Lo que quiero es que me expliques porque tanta urgencia en venir aquí.

—Habías estado raro todo el día y no bajaste al banquete, así que fui a buscarte —explicó Scorpius—. Me topé con Weasley en el vestíbulo, también te estaba buscando.

—No te vi en la mesa de Slytherin y me preocupé. Le pedimos a James el Mapa del Merodeador y así te encontramos —dijo con simpleza. Albus la miró con los ojos como platos— ¿Qué? Le dije que si no me lo prestaba sin hacer preguntas, le diría a la tía Ginny que él, Lorcan, Lysander y Louis se roban comida de Honeyducks en la noche. Ahora, ¿puedes contarnos porque estar en el Bosque Prohibido es mejor que disfrutar del banquete o venimos aquí solo para verte caminar?

Albus se detuvo y torció la boca, indeciso.

Llevaba todo el año dándole vueltas a un asunto que parecía ilógico y hasta disparatado. Pero, en esos momentos, estaba seguro de que tenía razón, de que todas sus sospechas eran ciertas… ¿Rose y Scorpius le creerían? ¿O acaso pensarían que estaba loco y que había sido un imprudente al ir hasta ahí solo?

Al ver la duda estampada en su rostro, Rose volvió a bufar y Scorpius puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bien, les contaré —comenzó Albus, pensando en qué ambos merecían una explicación después de haber salido a buscarlo—. Antes de entrar a Hogwarts, escuché a papá hablando con el tío Ron sobre nuestro profesor de Defensa. Al parecer la familia de Benjamin Lodge estuvo involucrada con las artes oscuras por algún tiempo.

—No lo contratarían en Hogwarts si tuviera esos antecedentes —dijo Rose frunciendo el ceño.

—Nunca se pudo probar nada. Cuando comenzó la guerra contra Voldemort, los Lodge huyeron del país y se mantuvieron al margen de todo, pero siempre estuvieron relacionados con mortífagos. El profesor Benjamin regresó a Gran Bretaña el año pasado, con la única intención de dar clases en Hogwarts.

—Y eso no le gustó a tu padre —comentó Scorpius pensativo.

—Debieron haberlo oído —dijo Albus recordando la severa voz de su padre—. No quería a Benjamin Lodge en Hogwarts. Así que… Bueno, estuve vigilándolo un poco durante el año. En su despacho tenía…

— ¡Oh, por todos los cielos! —exclamó Rose escandalizada— ¡Te metiste en su despacho! Siempre he dicho que el tío Harry hizo mal en regalarles esa capa y el mapa. No hace más que contribuir a que James y tú se salten las reglas.

—No escuche que te quejaras cuando el mapa nos ayudó a encontrar a Albus, Weasley —dijo Scorpius frunciendo el ceño. Las orejas de Rose se pusieron coloradas— ¿Qué decías, Al?

—Tiene libros de magia antigua. Muchos libros, y me parece que algunos son de artes oscuras —continuó Albus—. Además, me di cuenta de que buscaba algo. Se desaparecía todo el tiempo y nunca comía con los otros profesores. Varias veces intenté seguirlo, pero siempre se me escapaba. En el Mapa del Merodeador siempre aparecía en los rincones más apartados del castillo.

—Ya, pero eso no lo convierte en un mago tenebroso —repuso Scorpius—. Simplemente es extraño.

—Es por eso que no le había dicho nada a nadie. Pero, hoy tuve… Una especie de encuentro con Devon.

— ¿Otra vez te estabas peleando con ese tipo? —lo reprendió Rose— ¡Oh, Albus! Slytherin ya perdió muchos puntos por…

—Cómo si te importara cuantos puntos nos quiten —dijo Scorpius exasperado por las interrupciones—. Mientras Gryffindor conserve la Copa de las Casas, tú deberías estar feliz.

— ¡Me importa que Albus se meta en problemas otra vez por culpa de ese idiota! Lleva provocándolo todo el año y él continúa haciéndole caso.

Albus no lo iba a admitir en voz alta, pero sabía que Rose tenía razón.

Devon Lodge era un muchacho de su mismo año que había dejado muy claro su desprecio hacia la familia Potter desde su primer día en Hogwarts, cuando se encontró con Albus en un pasillo y sin siquiera presentarse, lo retó a duelo. Sorteado en la casa de Revenclaw, era el único (aparte de Rose) que contestaba sin fallar todas las preguntas de los profesores, además era sobrino de Benjamin Lodge, su profesor de Defensa, y se había dedicado a fastidiar a Albus durante todo el año.

—El punto es que Devon fue a provocarme en la tarde. Pensé que quería retarme a duelo otra vez, por ser nuestro último día en Hogwarts antes del verano, pero comenzó a decirme que debía estar preparado porque esa noche todo iba a cambiar para mí y para mi familia —explicó Albus, luego intentó imitar el tono altanero de su contrincante—. "Tú y tus primitos se sienten los reyes de Hogwarts, pero eso se acabó. Él se encargará de eso".

— ¿"Él"? —preguntó Scorpius, confundido.

—Su tío: el profesor Benajmin Lodge —concluyó Albus—. Hoy no nos dio clase y nadie lo ha visto en todo el día. Cuando iba para el banquete, lo vi saliendo del castillo. Traía algo en la mano, un bulto. Estoy seguro de que ha encontrado lo que sea que estaba buscando en Hogwarts y, por alguna razón, lo trajo al Bosque Prohibido. Lo seguí, pero le perdí el rastro hace unos minutos.

Pasaron unos segundos sin que nadie dijera nada. Albus aguardaba la reacción de sus amigos, expectante. Luego, Rose habló con un tono ligeramente despectivo:

—Entonces, ¿decidiste venir solo al Bosque Prohibido para enfrentarte a un profesor (a uno muy bueno, por cierto) y no tienes pruebas reales de que esté haciendo algo malo?

—No, yo…

—Odio admitirlo, pero Weasley tiene razón —dijo Scorpius con una mueca— ¿Cómo sabemos que el idiota de Devon no te tendió una trampa? Seguro que le encantaría ver cómo te encuentran los profesores.

—Yo lo vi salir. Benjamin Lodge se está metiendo con Hogwarts —dijo Albus dirigiéndoles una mirada gélida y retomando su camino sin esperarlos—. Estaba buscando algo y ya lo encontró.

— ¿Enserio esperas enfrentarte a él? Apenas llevas un año de educación mágica y tú ya sientes qué…

— ¡Papá sospecha de él! —gritó Albus volviéndose. Unos pájaros asustados salieron de entre los árboles y luego se perdieron de vista—. Si él temía que llegara a Hogwarts, es por algo y yo voy a averiguarlo.

Rose y Scorpius intercambiaron una mirada resignada. Luego, ambos soltaron un idéntico y singular suspiro.

—Está bien, pero más te vale que regresemos para el postre— dijo Scorpius comenzando a caminar.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, bueno… Te van a matar si vas solo —dijo Rose encogiéndose de hombros—. Serás el mejor en Defensa, Albus, pero Benjamin Lodge es un gran mago y si es cierto lo que dices, acabará contigo en segundos.

—Necesitas de mis habilidades— comentó Scorpius con una sonrisita torcida—. Y del cerebro de Weasley.

Ambos se adelantaron, pero Albus tardó un poco en reaccionar. Jamás imaginó que querrían acompañarlo, que se animarán a seguir sus planes… Rose había demostrado su lealtad en más de una ocasión (especialmente cuando él había sido sorteado para Slytherin y ella para Gryffindor), sin embargo era testaruda y romper las reglas iba casi en contra de su naturaleza. Scorpius, por otro lado, era la única persona que había sido amable con él en la casa de las serpientes y tenía cierta tendencia a meterse en problemas (principalmente con los bravucones que lo llamaban "traidor"), no obstante, Albus nunca pensó que la relación cordial que habían logrado establecer a lo largo del año alcanzara tales extremos.

Pero ahí estaban los dos trabajando en equipo para apoyarlo, a pesar de que hasta el momento solo habían intercambiado palabras de educada frialdad y miradas de disgusto entre ellos.

En ese instante, Albus experimentó un repentino brote de cariño hacia los dos.

Caminaron en silencio, adentrándose cada vez más en el bosque. Poco a poco, la luz de la luna fue desapareciendo debido a las frondosas copas de los árboles que cubrían el cielo. Después de unos veinte minutos, Albus se pensó la posibilidad de haber estado caminando en círculos, pues no veían nada más que el espeso bosque expandiéndose cada vez más ante ellos. Al llegar al borde de un enorme claro, Rose se detuvo y Albus no entendió porque hasta que escuchó que la espeluznante calma era interrumpida por el sonido de algo arrastrándose contra el disparejo suelo.

Scorpius también se detuvo y entonces los tres miraron boquiabiertos el otro lado del claro, dónde la silueta de un hombre blandía su varita con elegantes movimientos.

Se agazaparon detrás del tronco de un enorme árbol, aferrando sus varitas. Albus sacó la cabeza de su escondite y ahogó un grito: El profesor Benjamin Lodge apuntaba con su varita a la tierra, tallando un extraño símbolo que relucía como fuego en medio de la oscuridad.

Se puso de puntitas para ver mejor, pero en eso, la mano temblorosa de su prima se posó sobre su hombro. Albus supuso que Rose quería salir de ahí lo más rápido posible, pero cuando volvió la cabeza para mirarla, se dio cuenta de que ella no temblaba por el miedo que inspiraba su profesor.

Una araña del tamaño de un perro grande salía de entre los árboles, y al verlos, agitó con alegría sus enormes pinzas.

Rose tenía la cara contorsionada de terror y Scorpius se pegó tanto al tronco del árbol como le fue posible. Albus apenas estaba pensando en las posibilidades de salir de ahí vivos y sin ser descubiertos cuando pasaron varias cosas a la vez: Rose ahogó un grito y tiró de su brazo, Scorpius articuló una palabrota, un aterrador gruñido surcó el aire y los tres cayeron al suelo cuando la araña se abalanzó sobre ellos.

Albus levantó su varita, sin saber que hacer o decir, pero en ese momento una luz cegadora golpeó a la criatura, lanzándola a varios metros de distancia. Un alivio momentáneo se apoderó de él, pero desapareció en cuanto Scorpius dijo en voz alta, clara y asustada:

—Mierda.

Benjamin Lodge estaba de pie junto a ellos, con la varita apuntando hacia donde hace unos momentos estaba la araña y con los ojos clavados en los tres jóvenes.

—Buenas noches —dijo sin expresión alguna, luego dirigió la varita hacia ellos, casi con elegancia— _¡Expelliarmus!_

Albus vio cómo su propia varita se lanzaba hacia la mano extendida del profesor, junto con las de Rose y Scorpius.

—Potter, Malfoy y Weasley, hagan el favor de levantarse —dijo Benjamin Lodge con tranquilidad.

No les estaba gritando, sin embargo, Albus sintió miedo y de pronto se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido al meterse en todo aquello. Rose tenía razón: su profesor de Defensa era un mago muy habilidoso… Y ellos eran tres estudiantes de once años desarmados.

— ¡Dije que se levanten! —exclamó el profesor y esta vez, su voz resonó en lo profundo del Bosque Prohibido.

Los tres jóvenes se pusieron de pie. Pese a todo el miedo que sentía, Albus estiró un poco la cabeza para poder ver el símbolo que Benjamin Lodge había grabado en medio del claro, pero su profesor le bloqueó la vista parándose justo delante de él.

—Quiero suponer que los tres tienen una excelente razón para estar aquí —dijo Lodge con serenidad—. Entrar al Bosque Prohibido es una grave falta. Creo que diez puntos menos a cada uno serán suficientes para…

— ¡Sé que se robó algo de Hogwarts! —soltó Albus sin poder contenerse—. Vi cómo salía del castillo sin que nadie lo notara, lo seguí hasta aquí. Eso que lleva ahí…—exclamó, señalando una pequeña bolsa que colgaba del cinturón del profesor— ¡Lo ha robado! ¡Es el bulto que lo vi sacar del castillo!

—Tal vez ponerle una calificación tan alta en su examen final fue un error, señor Potter— comentó Lodge con una sonrisa curiosa—. Es obvio que su habilidad para la Defensa de las Artes Oscuras, le ha nublado el juicio.

—No, su sobrino… ¡Devon me dijo lo que planeaba! —replicó Albus, sin embargo, su voz adquirió un ligero tono dudoso.

—La profesora McGonagall estará encantada de escuchar lo que tiene que decir, señor Potter —dijo el profesor sin alterarse—. Espero que tenga una mejor excusa para…

— ¡Eso es magia tenebrosa! —exclamó Rose, sorprendiendo a todos. El terror producido por la araña gigante se había esfumado de su rostro, y ahora lucía una mueca indignada mientras señalaba el símbolo tallado en el claro que su profesor había intentado ocultar—. Eso corresponde a los conjuros que se utilizaban en la Edad Media. No habría necesidad de utilizarlos con la magia moderna, a menos que estuviera valiéndose de magia tenebrosa.

Benjamin Lodge continuó con esa expresión impasible que tanto lo caracterizaba, sin embargo, Albus notó que tras las gafas sus ojos castaños se iluminaban con… ¿Asombro? Sonrió de lado, marcando aún más las arrugas de su rostro, y con un rápido movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer una soga que ató a los tres jóvenes.

—Siempre he pensado que tiene una mente muy aguda, señorita Weasley —comentó y los arrastró hasta el centro del claro.

— ¡Entonces es cierto! —exclamó Scorpius, intentando soltarse inútilmente de la soga.

El profesor no contestó, sacó su reloj de bolsillo y luego soltó un ligero resoplido. Albus pudo ver entonces el extraño símbolo tallado en el piso: Una línea con las esquinas curvas y una especie de flecha atravesándola. Seguía resplandeciendo en el suelo, como si tuviera luz propia.

—Es tarde —dijo el profesor para sí mismo, guardando de nuevo su reloj. Después tomó la bolsa que colgaba de su cinturón y la abrió.

Era una pequeña daga muy vieja y gastada, el mango de madera estaba tallado, sin embargo, la punta parecía muy afilada. Albus se preguntó por qué estaría en Hogwarts un objeto así y, más importante, por qué era tan importante que Benjamin Lodge la robara.

—Rose, ¿qué significa ese símbolo? —murmuró Scorpius, moviendo apenas los labios.

El profesor parecía tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no les prestaba mucha atención. Y tal vez el miedo que sentía lo hacía percatarse de los más insignificantes detalles, pero Albus estaba seguro de que era la primera vez que su amigo llamaba a Rose por su nombre.

—No lo sé —confesó ella. Parecía angustiada—. Pero, es cierto lo que dije. No hay necesidad de hacer conjuros así con la magia moderna. Es magia tenebrosa.

Benjamin Lodge colocó la daga justo en medio del símbolo y hasta entonces, Albus se percató de que su profesor usaba unos elegantes guantes de cuero. El símbolo seguía brillando mientras la daga reposaba al centro. Benjamin Lodge rodeó el claro un par de veces con impaciencia, luego resopló y saco de su túnica otro objeto.

Parecía un libro, pero estaba despastado y viejo como la daga. No era muy grande y las pocas hojas que tenía, estaban medio sueltas. Lodge lo depositó en el suelo con extremo cuidado y luego pasó las páginas con delicadeza.

—Dígame, señor Potter… ¿Qué tanto sabe sobre Merlín? —preguntó el profesor con curiosidad, casi como si estuvieran en clase.

Albus no respondió y Lodge se hincó en el suelo frente al libro despastado, dejando las varitas de los tres jóvenes y la suya propia en el suelo.

— ¿Sabe? De cierta manera, me alegra que este aquí, señor Potter —dijo. No era mayor que el padre de Albus, sin embargo, tenía muchas arrugas en el rostro y todas se contorsionaron por la expresión de satisfacción que exhibía en ese momento—. El hijo del Gran Elegido, aquí frente a mí, a punto de presenciar la más grande muestra de poder en toda la historia.

Benjamin Lodge lo miró un instante y luego bajó la cabeza para poder leer lo que había en el libro. Se quitó los guantes de cuero con delicadeza y después extendió los brazos, como si estuviera a punto de abrazar a alguien.

— ¡Nunc dominus ego sum! —gritó con voz atronadora— ¡Da mihi potestatem de Merlino, magia sicam!

Albus sintió a Rose y Scorpius temblar a su lado cuando el símbolo irradió un resplandor mucho más fuerte que el que ya tenía y un espantoso viento azotó el claro en el que se encontraban. Benjamin Lodge parecía fascinado, casi enloquecido.

Y luego, la vieja daga flotó lentamente en el aire hasta quedar suspendida en medio de aquel resplandor parecido al fuego. El profesor se levantó y extendió su mano, dispuesto a tomarla… Pero, no pudo hacerlo porque un hechizo se impactó directamente contra su pecho, lanzándolo a varios metros de distancia.

Harry Potter estaba al borde claro, apuntando con su varita hacia donde Benjamin Lodge había caído.

— ¡Papá! —exclamó Albus entre el alivio y la sorpresa.

Un hechizo lanzado por otra varita cortó la soga que los ataba y al darse la vuelta, Albus vio a su tío Ron sujetando rápidamente la mano de su hija.

— ¡Llévatelos! —ordenó Harry. Junto a él había otro auror, que Albus conocía solo de las veces que había visitado el trabajo de su padre, cuando era más pequeño—. Llévalos al castillo, Ron. Nosotros dos podemos con…

Pero un rayo de luz verde pasó junto a él y no pudo terminar la frase. Benajmin Lodge se había levantado y agitaba su varita, lanzando hechizos a diestra y siniestra. Harry y el otro auror los esquivaron y Albus sintió como su tío lo empujaba al suelo junto con Rose y Scorpius.

— ¡LLÉVATELOS! —gritó Harry respondiendo a los ataques.

Ron empujó a los tres jóvenes abriéndose paso entre los matorrales del bosque; con una mano aferraba su varita y con la otra sujetaba a Rose. Pronto salieron del claro. Albus volvió la cabeza alcanzando a ver los destellos que producían los hechizos al chocar unos contra otros, el resplandor ardiente originado por el extraño símbolo, la daga flotando en el centro… Y la silueta de un hombre cayendo lentamente al suelo.

— ¡ALBUS! —gritó Ron.

Sus piernas actuaron por sí solas, sin que él fuera consciente del peligro que representaba volver al claro del bosque. Corrió pensando únicamente en su padre, rogando que no fuera él quien había caído, suplicando que no le pasara nada malo…

Un hechizó pasó rozándole la cabeza y Albus tropezó con algo, cayendo de bruces contra el suelo: Un cuerpo. Era el auror que había acompañado a su padre, tenía un corte en la pierna y estaba inconsciente. Más hechizos se impactaron a su alrededor y uno le prendió fuego a un árbol. Albus se levantó y vio como su padre y Lodge peleaban sin percatarse de su presencia.

Todo lo que su profesor quería era tomar esa vieja daga que flotaba en el centro del claro. Si Albus se deshacía de ella antes, Lodge no tendría por qué seguir peleando y su padre ganaría... Entonces Harry gritó y Albus sintió como si le perforaran los oídos. Sin detenerse a pensarlo, corrió hacia el centro del claro, adentrándose en ese extraño resplandor producido por el símbolo, sintiendo como un calor extrañamente agradable (que no tenía nada que ver con los árboles que ahora ardían detrás de él) se expandía por todo su cuerpo…

Y la vio.

La antigua daga tenía la hoja dorada y brillaba por los reflejos de las llamas. Albus estiró la mano para tomarla y percibió cómo el calor se intensificaba dentro de él. Estaba a solo unos milímetros, cuando tiraron fuertemente del cuello de su túnica, haciéndolo caer al suelo y golpearse la cabeza.

— ¡No te atrevas, Potter! —gritó Lodge con la cara contorsionada. Tenía a Albus agazapado contra el suelo, sujetándolo fuertemente de la garganta— ¡No te atrevas!

El muchacho alcanzó a ver como su profesor tomaba la daga, que ahora estaba brillando aún más que el símbolo en la tierra. La vista se le nubló, sus músculos se engarrotaron y los pulmones le quemaron.

Entonces, supo que iba a morir y que lo último que vería sería a Benjamin Lodge sosteniendo la daga en alto mientras lo asfixiaba…

Una luz roja lo cegó y casi al instante el oxígeno regresó a sus pulmones. Jadeó y tembló. Parpadeaba, pero solo alcanzaba a ver lucecitas blancas. Escuchaba una voz alterada, pero lejana, muy lejana…

— ¡Albus! ¡Albus! ¡Estoy bien, Ron! Envía un patronus a los demás, diles que tenemos un prisionero… ¡Albus, vamos! No, no… El libro que tenía Lodge no está, debió quemarse, quédate tú con la daga y que no la toque nadie hasta que la hayamos examinado… ¡Albus! ¡Albus!

Cuando todo se volvió más claro, Albus vio a su padre arrodillado junto a él. Tenía un corte en la cara y una herida sangrante en el costado derecho, sin embargo ayudó a que Albus se pusiera de pie sin emitir ni un solo quejido por el esfuerzo.

—La daga… —alcanzó a decir el muchacho apenas en un susurro.

—Ya no te preocupes por eso —dijo Harry, sujetándolo de un brazo para ayudarlo a caminar—. Tu tío Ron se la ha llevado. Nos encargaremos de todo.

—Rose y Scorpius…

—En la enfermería del castillo —el tono de su padre adquirió un poco de severidad—. Hicieron muy mal en venir aquí, Albus. No sé qué hubiera pasado si no…

—Escuché que no confiabas en el profesor Lodge —confesó Albus. Había dejado de ver lucecitas, sin embargo estaba un poco mareado y sentía un fuerte dolor en el cuello—. Lo siento, no quería…

— ¿No crees qué vigilaría a alguien que me parece peligroso, especialmente si está viviendo dónde mis hijos?

—Pero, nadie lo vio salir… Yo no sabía si…

—Benjamin Lodge ha estado vigilado desde que puso un pie en el castillo, Albus —dijo Harry con dureza—. Llegamos en cuanto McGonagall nos avisó que había desaparecido y gracias a la luz de esa cosa, pudimos encontrarlos. No tenías por qué estar ahí, ni tus amigos tampoco. Estuvieron a punto de…

—Quería ayudarte —murmuró Albus, resentido.

Harry se detuvo y lo miró a los ojos. Tenían exactamente el mismo tono verdoso que los de él, pero los de Albus relucían más en ese momento gracias a los colores esmeralda que adornaban su túnica.

—Hablaremos más tarde —dijo soltando un suspiro.

Albus caminó en silencio junto a su padre y luego se dio cuenta de que sangraba. Se había hecho un fino corte en la palma derecha sin darse cuenta. Se detuvo para rasgar la manga de su túnica y así aminorar el sangrado con la tela. Entonces creyó estar viendo otra vez lucecitas porque claramente distinguió el destello de un pequeño objeto que relucía entre la negrura de los arboles… Colgando del cuello de alguien.

No, no era una lucecita, era un medallón y tenía grabado el mismo símbolo que Benjamin Lodge había tallado en la tierra.

—Albus, ¿todo en orden? —preguntó su padre al ver que no lo seguía.

Se sobresaltó. En un parpadeo, el medallón y la persona que lo llevaba puesto habían desaparecido. Aún estaba mareado… Seguramente, el casi ser ahorcado tenía consecuencias como las alucinaciones.

—Sí, todo en orden, papá.

Y apretando la tela contra la palma de su sangrante mano, Albus retomó su camino hacia el castillo de Hogwarts, al lado de su padre.

* * *

**Antes que nada, ¡gracias por leer! Como pudieron notar, nuestra historia comienza en el banquete final del primer año de Albus Potter en Hogwarts, pero es solo el comienzo. Como notaron también, Albus y Scorpius van a Slytherin y Rose a Gryffindor. Cliché, lo sé. Pero les pido que le den una oportunidad, verán como la historia no será tan predecible.**

**Anyway, gracias.**

**Reviews plis.**


	3. El Hogar en el Valle

_El Hogar en el Valle._

_Julio, 2024._

Albus despertó sobresaltado.

Su habitación, tenuemente iluminada, estaba calmada y silenciosa. El reloj que había en su mesita de noche marcaba las siete de la mañana.

Se sentó sobre su cama y limpió las gotas de sudor que le resbalaban por la frente. Estaba mareado y jadeaba ligeramente. Su sueño había sido tan real que casi podía sentir las manos de Benjamin Lodge aferrándose a su garganta… Igual que aquella vez.

Habían pasado ya muchos años de aquel terrible acontecimiento, pero Albus no había podido olvidar ni un solo detalle: Él adentrándose estúpidamente al Bosque Prohibido arrastrando a Rose y Scorpius, su profesor de Defensa tallando un extraño símbolo en la tierra, un resplandor parecido al fuego, un libro despastado, una vieja daga…

Inconscientemente se tocó la palma de su mano derecha, donde una fina cicatriz guardaba el recuerdo de aquella peligrosa aventura.

Un ulular lo hizo ahogar un grito.

— ¡Merlín, Joey! ¿Quieres que me dé un infarto o qué?

La lechuza de manchas negras que reposaba en una jaula junto a la ventana, volvió a ulular y agitó sus largas alas con regocijo. Albus sacudió la cabeza, intentando borrar de su mente las imágenes que hasta hace pocos minutos protagonizaban sus sueños y se levantó de la cama, tropezando con el montón de ropa sucia que había en el piso.

—Tengo que limpiar, Joey —comentó Albus incorporándose—. Mamá nos va a matar si ve este desorden.

El escritorio, pegado a la ventana, estaba lleno de libros y papeles; la jaula de Joey no había sido limpiada en varios días; los cajones del ropero estaban abiertos y un corazón de manzana adornaba su mesita de noche.

Desde su graduación en Hogwarts, su madre le había prohíbo a Kreacher limpiar su habitación. Todo era culpa de James, pues parecía que desde el año pasado (cuando él había dejado de tener responsabilidades escolares) se había dedicado a desordenar la casa más que de costumbre.

—Y no quiero que tú hagas lo mismo solo porque tienes vacaciones por ahora, Al —le había dicho su madre—. Mientras te aceptan en la Academia de Aurores, quiero que mantengas tu habitación ordenada.

—_Si_ me aceptan —pensó Albus con amargura.

Había enviado su solicitud antes de salir de Hogwarts, pero el mes de Julio ya estaba por terminar y él aun no obtenía ninguna respuesta. Comenzaba a temer que todas las noches en vela estudiando para los EXTASIS hubieran sido en vano. Si no lograba entrar a la Academia de Aurores… No, no permitiría que ese pensamiento se formara en su mente.

Seguramente, como le había dicho Scorpius en una carta, las respuestas estaban tardando porque la mitad de los egresados de Hogwarts aspiraban ser aurores y los académicos no podían revisar tantas solicitudes en tan poco tiempo. Era un pensamiento bastante optimista, aunque Albus no estaba seguro de que Scorpius estuviera tan tranquilo como aparentaba. Su amigo ansiaba ser auror casi tanto como él y además, convertirse en el primer Malfoy que combatiera las artes oscuras era una oportunidad que no podía desaprovechar.

Joey volvió a ulular y Albus terminó de vestirse.

Mientras se calzaba los zapatos, echó un vistazo a las fotografías que adornaban la pared junto a su ventana: En la esquina derecha, encuadrados en un marco negro, él y sus hermanos hacían muecas divertidas; a la izquierda, un Albus de once años sonreía tímidamente, mientras la recién comprada Joey le picoteaba juguetonamente la oreja; más arriba, todos sus primos saludaban y hacían gestos graciosos rodeando a los abuelos Weasley en el jardín de la Madriguera; abajo, su padre lo balanceaba entre brazos mientras él (con menos de un año) reía y agitaba las manos…

Albus observó con atención esa fotografía y luego se miró al espejo.

Se estaba pareciendo muchísimo a su padre. No es como si no hubiera notado antes las semejanzas que había entre ambos, pero ahora, con dieciocho años recién cumplidos, Albus notó que sus facciones eran demasiado similares a las de Harry Potter.

Seguían existiendo notorias diferencias, claro, como el hecho de que él no usara gafas, que fuera un poco más alto de lo que su padre había sido a su edad (los genes "Weasley", según decía el tío Ron), que usara el cabello un poco más corto, que tuviera los pómulos más marcados… Y por supuesto, Albus no tenía ninguna cicatriz en forma de rayo adornándole la frente.

—Eso ya lo sé de sobra —le dijo a su reflejo frunciendo el ceño.

La gente del Valle de Godric ya estaba despertando. Albus veía desde su ventana a los vecinos, que salían de sus casas para ir a trabajar y caminaban apresuradamente por la plaza. Los rayos de sol, que surgían poco a poco, iluminaban el lugar dándole un aspecto pintoresco.

También en su casa estaban despertando. Albus escuchó el sonido de la regadera en el cuarto de baño y la voz de su madre en la planta baja. Después de darle comida a Joey, salió de su habitación pasando por los cuartos de James y Lily (en el primero se escuchaban fuertes ronquidos), bajó las escaleras, cruzó la sala y con el aroma del tocino recién tostado inundando sus fosas nasales, entró en la cocina.

Encontró a su madre agitando la varita de un lado a otro, dirigiendo los platos llenos de comida para que volaran hacia la mesa mientras ella leía El Profeta con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera molesta. El viejo Kreacher estaba sirviendo jugo de naranja en vasos de cristal recién lavados y cuando vio que Albus ingresaba a la cocina, se inclinó hasta que su nariz tocó el suelo, sin embargo pronto llegaron los murmullos exasperados a los que Albus ya estaba acostumbrado.

—Ahí está el segundo de sus hijos fingiendo que no da problemas… Kreacher no lo soporta, se pavonea por ahí creyendo ser el hijo modelo y siempre se mete en líos… No sé porque mi amo no lo castiga de una vez… Si, Kreacher se pregunta por qué…

—Basta —le dijo Ginny sacando la vista del periódico. Enseguida su semblante se compuso y esbozó una sonrisa cuando Albus le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Buenos días, cielo… ¿Sabes si tus hermanos ya están despiertos?

—Escuché los ronquidos de James al bajar —dijo Albus sentándose a la mesa. Kreacher lo miró con desprecio y luego le dio una servilleta.

—Llegara tarde otra vez —gruñó Ginny—. Kreacher, ¿podrías ir a despertarlo, por favor?

—Sí, ama —dijo el elfo y después de hacer otra reverencia, salió de la cocina.

— ¿Llegó algo? —preguntó Ginny fingiendo despreocupación. Albus negó con la cabeza—. Oh, bueno. Deben tener muchas solicitudes que examinar, ya sabes.

—Eso mismo me dijo Scorpius —comentó Albus torciendo una sonrisa—. Y de todos modos, siempre hay una vacante en el periódico del señor Lovegood, ¿no? Tal vez deba dedicarme a investigar a esos snorckas de no sé qué…

—No tienes de que preocuparte, Al —le dijo su madre tomándole la mano—. Estoy segura de qué te aceptaran.

Albus asintió y se dedicó a untarle mantequilla a su pan tostado. Cómo no quería seguir hablando del tema, dijo:

—Me preocupa James. La cara de Kreacher no es precisamente lo que uno quiere ver en las mañanas.

—Pues, lo lamento pero tu hermano es demasiado holgazán —protestó Ginny con el ceño fruncido—. Ya van tres veces que lo sancionan por llegar tarde a los entrenamientos.

A pesar de las apuestas que había en su contra, James Sirius Potter había conseguido varios EXTASIS al salir de Hogwarts, sin embargo decidió rechazar los consejos de la abuela Molly sobre unirse al Ministerio de Magia, pues solo existía una profesión que le interesaba de verdad: Quidditch. Cuando informó a la familia que había conseguido una plaza en el Puddlemere United, nadie se mostró sorprendido, después de todo era él quien había sido aceptado en el equipo de Gryffindor desde su segundo año, nombrado capitán cuando estaba en quinto y ganado todos y cada uno de los partidos amistosos que se celebraban cada verano en el jardín de la Madriguera.

—Kreacher ha despertado al amo James, como ordenó —anunció el elfo entrando de nuevo en la cocina. James iba detrás con el oscuro cabello revuelto, los ojos hinchados y una mueca de fastidio imposible de ocultar.

—Hay maneras más bonitas de despertar a la gente —gruño mientras le daba un sorbo a su jugo—. ¡Imagínate abrir los ojos y que lo primero que veas sea esa cara fea y arrugada a unos centímetros de ti!

—El primogénito insolente está ofendiendo a Kreacher… Mocoso malcriado, siempre complicando el trabajo del pobre Kreacher… Kreacher espera que un día se rompa el cuello con una de esas pelotas que tanto le gustan… Si, Kreacher espera…

—Ya, Kreacher —dijo Ginny. El elfo hizo una exagerada reverencia y continuó sirviendo el desayuno—. Y tú, ¿Qué te piensas levantándote hasta estas horas? El entrenador está muy angustiado por el próximo partido, James.

—Todo está controlado —dijo el aludido metiéndose a la boca un enorme trozo de tocino—. No tienes de que preocuparte, la próxima crónica que escribas en El Profeta será sobre cómo el Puddlemere United resultó campeón gracias a la actuación de su increíble cazador: James Sirius Potter.

—No si sigues llegando tarde —dijo Ginny severamente, aunque Albus notó como sus labios se curveaban en una ligera sonrisa—. Todo esto pasa porque regresas a la casa en la madrugada, ¿por qué tardaste tanto anoche?

—Pregúntale a los imbéciles de sus amigos —dijo Lily Luna Potter entrando en la cocina—. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, cielo. Ya te dije que no me gusta que hables así de los amigos de tu hermano.

—Es lo que son —repuso Lily encogiéndose de hombros. Se sentó al lado de su madre y luego se apartó el largo cabello pelirrojo de la cara.

—Entérate, entrometida. Anoche estaba con Alice, no con ellos —dijo James alzando las cejas.

—Si tú lo dices. Pero, no creo que Louis, Lorcan y Lysander hayan sido capaces de incendiar el pub de "La Bruja Jorobada" ellos solitos. Considerando claro, que los dueños fueron avisados por el patronus de un enorme león igual al tuyo, James.

— ¿Qué hiciste qué? —exclamó Ginny con los abiertos como platos.

—No incendiamos nada, solo se quemó parte de la barra… —balbuceó James, espantado—. Además, pagamos todos los daños y Alice si estaba ahí y… ¿Cómo demonios te enteraste?

—Tengo mis fuentes —dijo Lily guiñándole un ojo—. Kreacher, ¿puedes pasarme la mantequilla, por favor?

—Por supuesto, ama Lily —dijo el elfo obedeciendo. Luego gruñó—. La pequeña malcriada le habla a Kreacher como si Kreacher fuera su amigo… Esa chiquilla escandalosa no tiene ningún respeto por…

— ¡YA, KREACHER! —gritó Ginny sobresaltando a todos en la mesa. James se encogió en su lugar—. ¿Es que nunca va a llegar el día en el que muestres un poco de sensatez, James? ¡Es la última vez que haces algo así! ¿Entiendes? ¡La última!

— ¿Qué hiciste ahora, James?

Harry Potter acababa de entrar en la cocina.

Lily se levantó para darle un beso en la mejilla, Albus lo saludó con una cabezada, James le dirigió una mirada suplicante y Kreacher corrió hacia él apresuradamente.

— ¿El amo desea jugo de naranja con su desayuno?

—Gracias, Kreacher —dijo Harry sentándose a la mesa.

—Esos niños malcriados… Un día el amo va a enfermarse por culpa de esos tres… Kreacher lo sabe bien, si… Tan revoltosos los tres, pavoneándose por ahí como si…

—Es todo, Kreacher, gracias —dijo Harry—. Puedes retirarte.

El elfo hizo una exagerada reverencia y después de dirigirles una mirada de desprecio a los tres hermanos, salió de la cocina.

—Entonces, ¿qué hiciste? —le preguntó Harry a su hijo. No parecía nada enojado, de hecho esbozó una sonrisa burlona al ver que James esquivaba a toda costa la mirada de su madre.

—No fue mi culpa. Lorcan estaba con una chica y luego Louis dijo que…

— ¿Sabes qué? Ni siquiera quiero saber —dijo Ginny masajeándose las sienes—. Vete a cambiar ahora mismo.

James terminó su desayuno rápidamente y luego salió corriendo. Lily, Albus y Harry contuvieron la risa solo para no mortificar más a Ginny. James Sirius Potter podría ser un digno Gryffindor, valiente y temerario, pero cuando se trataba de los regaños de su madre… Bueno, Albus incluso creía que el boggart de su hermano podía estar relacionado con alguno de los muchos vociferadores que había recibido durante su estancia en Hogwarts.

— ¿Ya llegó algo? —le preguntó Harry a Albus. Madre e hija ahora estaban sumidas en una conversación sobre las túnicas que tendrían que comprar antes de que Lily comenzara su sexto curso.

Albus negó con la cabeza mientras masticaba su tocino. Le hubiera gustado que dejaran de preocuparse, así tal vez él se olvidaría de que probablemente sería rechazado en la Academia de Aurores.

—Seguramente tienen muchas solicitudes que revisar y…

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros—. Estoy bien.

Unos minutos después, cuando todos habían terminado de desayunar, Ginny apuntó con su varita a los platos sucios, que se elevaron en el aire y comenzaron a lavarse sin ayuda de nadie. Estaba desplegando nuevamente El Profeta cuando James reapareció en la cocina, bañado y con la ropa que usaba para los entrenamientos.

—Esto… Ya me voy —dijo mirando a su madre aun con precaución—. Nos vemos en la tarde.

—Llega temprano —lo previno Ginny sin despegar la vista del periódico. James asintió y luego se encaminó hacia la chimenea que estaba en la sala, suspirando de alivio—. Harry, ¿qué pasa con esto?

Le pasó el periódico a su esposo señalando la página que había estado leyendo. Tenía la misma expresión de disgusto que Albus le había visto al entrar en la cocina. Cuando su padre tomó el periódico, una expresión similar le ensombreció el rostro.

—Un ataque a muggles.

— ¿Qué? Pero, no ha habido ataques a muggles desde…

—Lo sé —dijo Harry con amargura. El ambiente se puso tenso de inmediato y Albus y Lily intercambiaron una mirada inquieta. Estaban hablando de _eso, _del tema que toda la familia evitaba mencionar si era posible.

La guerra que se había desatado en el mundo mágico hace veintiséis años había dejado cicatrices muy profundas en las personas. Tanto era así, que ellos, los hijos de Harry Potter, no conocían la versión completa de los hechos. Cuando eran más pequeños, ellos y sus primos solo habían escuchado de la dichosa guerra para entender la ausencia del tío Fred; sin embargo, cuando llegaba el momento en el que alguno debía entrar a Hogwarts, era imposible seguir ocultando la importancia que había tenido su familia en aquel acontecimiento.

Los alumnos (e incluso algunos profesores) los bombardeaban con preguntas y alabanzas que ellos no alcanzaban a entender. Era entonces cuando la familia les explicaba que Harry Potter no solo había luchado con valentía en aquella guerra, sino que había sido el elemento principal en la destrucción del propio Lord Voldemort y que la familia Weasley lo había ayudado. Luego, les hacían prometer que no contarían nada a los miembros más pequeños de la familia, asegurándoles que todos esos secretos eran por su bien.

Albus todavía recordaba su primer día en Hogwarts, cuando sus compañeros de Slytherin habían comenzado a cuchichear a sus espaldas mientras él intentaba disfrutar su cena. No era estúpido, sabía muy bien que su padre era reconocido por haber sido el primer mago en sobrevivir a una maldición asesina… El monumento que había en la plaza del Valle de Godric y la placa que había en la antigua y destruida casa de sus abuelos, lo decían. Pero, no entendía porque tanto alboroto…

Fue entonces cuando Scorpius Malfoy se sentó a su lado (con el tiempo Albus comprendió que lo hizo porque no tenía más opción, ya que nadie parecía dispuesto a hablarle) y el muchacho le reveló accidentalmente el secreto que su familia con tanto esmero había guardado.

—Era de esperarse —le dijo cuándo Albus mencionó los cuchicheos de sus compañeros—. ¡El Sombrero envió aquí al mismísimo hijo de Harry Potter! Eso no se ve todos los días. Slytherin, casa del Señor Tenebroso y hogar del hijo del Elegido, quien lo venció… ¡No me extraña que hablen a tus espaldas, Potter!

— ¿Qué?

Obviamente lo primero que hizo al salir del Gran Comedor fue buscar a James y exigir una explicación. Estaba al borde de la escalera de mármol con Rose, y cuando Albus le contó todo lo que le había dicho Scorpius Malfoy, su hermano solo pudo pronunciar dos palabras:

—Maldito hablador.

Después claro, Harry le había explicado sus razones para ocultar que durante su juventud había vencido al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Albus solo recordaba haber asentido en silencio mientras escuchaba la historia "oficial", preguntándose interiormente cuantas cosas más desconocía sobre Harry Potter, su padre.

—Los encontraron en su casa. Los vecinos asumieron que fue una fuga de gas, pero… Bueno, nosotros sabemos que eso no es verdad —contó Harry, sacando a Albus de sus pensamientos—. Era una joven pareja.

—Pero… ¿por qué? —preguntó Ginny preocupada.

—No lo sabemos. No tenían ningún contacto con el mundo mágico y parecían personas tranquilas.

—Pero, no pueden asesinar a alguien así nada más —comentó Lily pensativa—. Debieron dejar algo, alguna rastro o…

—No. Ayer fui con Ron a revisar la casa y no encontramos nada. Quien quiera que fuera, sabe cómo ocultar sus huellas.

—Se te hace tarde, Harry —comentó Ginny mirando a su hija de soslayo. Albus sabía muy bien que no le gustaba que alguno de sus hijos mostrara interés por el peligroso trabajo de su padre. La decisión de convertirse en Auror había traído consigo muchos reclamos y sermones para Albus, sin embargo, al final Ginny Potter había tenido que aceptar la profesión escogida por su hijo, aunque no estuviera nada complacida por ello.

—Cierto —dijo Harry levantándose. Le dio un beso en la coronilla a Lily, uno en los labios a su esposa y luego le palmeó el hombro a Albus—. Si llega algo, me avisas.

—Claro —dijo Albus con un suspiro.

—Yo también me voy —anunció Ginny poniéndose de pie—. Esos escritores nuevos no saben reconocer entre una quaffle y una snitch. Si siguen así los enviaré a la sección de chismes con Rita Skeeter.

— ¿Puedo ir hoy a casa de Cécille? —preguntó Lily.

—Por supuesto —dijo Ginny despidiéndose de ambos con un beso.

Sus padres salieron de la cocina y luego ambos fueron tragados por las llamas verdes de la chimenea. Lily se levantó de la mesa, estirando los brazos.

—Voy a ir por el regalo de papá, ¿necesitas algo del Callejón Diagon?

—Creí que ibas a ir a casa de tu amiga —dijo Albus sonriendo.

—Bueno, no iba a decir eso delante de papá, ¿verdad?

—Cómo si él no supiera que le vamos a comprar algo para su cumpleaños —repuso Albus—. Todos los años, cuando vamos a la Madriguera…

—Eres un aguafiestas —dijo ella con los ojos en blanco—. Ten un poco de alegría, Albus. Tu admisión a la Academia de Aurores llegará pronto, pero mientras tanto, relájate. Deberías salir un poco o algo. Pareces un ermitaño aquí encerrado todo el día.

—No soy un ermitaño.

—No, tienes razón. Seguro Kreacher es una estupenda compañía.

—Cierra la boca —gruño Albus, aunque esbozó una sonrisa—. El pobre elfo ya nos odia lo suficiente.

—No es nuestra culpa —comentó ella encogiéndose de hombros—. Éramos unos bebés cuando "complicábamos su trabajo", como él dice. Está viejo, es lo que pasa… Tú acabaras igual si te la pasas aquí metido todo el día.

Albus iba a replicar cuando las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron nuevamente. Ambos hermanos se encaminaron hacia la sala a tiempo para ver cómo Rose y Hugo Weasley se sacudían los restos de hollín de la ropa.

—No estoy diciendo que el viejo Kreacher no haga su trabajo, pero… —dijo Hugo, limpiándose las manchas de la cara—. No sé, cada vez que vengo aquí terminó igual que un escarbato luego de haber hurgado entre la tierra. Sin la satisfacción de haber encontrado oro, claro.

— ¿Sabes? Podrían caminar hasta aquí y tocar la puerta —dijo Lily cruzándose de brazos—. No es como si vivieran al otro lado de Gran Bretaña.

—Al otro lado del pueblo, sí.

—Al otro lado de la calle, dirás —dijo Albus.

Los cuatro se rieron.

De todos los primos que tenía, Albus consideraba que Rose era la más cercana a él, así como Hugo era él más cercano a Lily. Tal vez tenía que ver con la amistad inquebrantable que había entre sus padres o con el hecho de que ambas familias vivieran a escasos metros de distancia. Los dos hermanos tenían la misma mata alborotada de cabello pelirrojo y en ese momento, intentaban sacarse las manchas negras de la ropa.

— ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Hugo al ver que Lily se metía en la chimenea.

—Con Cécille.

—Está bien, Lily, no creo que haya necesidad de mentir. Hugo te puedo acompañar por el regalo de papá —dijo Albus mientras se dejaba caer en un sofá junto con Rose.

—Ah, claro —dijo Lily. Se mordió un labio y luego bufó—. ¿Vamos, Hugo?

—Por supuesto —dijo él entrando también en la chimenea. Antes de ser tragados por las llamas color esmeralda, Lily exclamó:

— ¡Por favor saca a Albus de la casa, Rose! ¡No tardan en salirle hongos!

—Insoportable —murmuró Albus cuando su hermana hubo desaparecido. Rose soltó una risita.

— ¿A dónde iba realmente Lily, eh?

—A donde dije: El Callejón Diagon, por el regalo de papá, ¿por qué?

—No, nada —repuso Rose, aunque torció la boca—. Por cierto, Albus, ¿ya…?

—No, aun no llega nada —dijo el muchacho recargando la cabeza en el borde del sofá—. Las únicas lechuzas que han cruzado la ventana son de Scorpius. A él tampoco le han respondido todavía.

—No tienes por qué preocuparte—dijo Rose sonriendo—. Estoy segura de qué pronto…

—Todos dicen lo mismo —suspiró Albus.

—Lily tiene razón. Deberías salir y distraerte—se puso de pie y luego tiró del brazo de Albus—. Vamos. Daremos una vuelta por el pueblo.

El muchacho gruñó.

— ¡Levántate ahora mismo, Albus Severus!

Después de unos cuantos reclamos, Albus decidió hacerle caso a su prima y salir a tomar aire. El sol ya había inundado por completo el Valle de Godric y mientras caminaban, las personas que iban y venían les daban los buenos días.

— ¿Qué me dices de ti? —preguntó Albus mientras cruzaban la plaza—. ¿Tuviste noticias sobre el programa ése?

Para su sorpresa, Rose se sonrojó.

—Sí.

— ¿De verdad? ¿Qué pasó?

Su prima se sacó un pequeño sobre del bolsillo. Tenía un sello de color azul y ya estaba abierto.

—Llegó esta mañana. No sabía si… Oh, bueno. Me aceptaron —confesó con las orejas rojas, aunque Albus notó como torcía una ligera sonrisita orgullosa —. Estoy dentro del Programa Nacional de Investigación Histórica de la Magia.

— ¡Es increíble, Rose! ¡Sabía que lo harías! ¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Llegó esta mañana —repitió ella, aunque esquivó su mirada—. Además creí… Bueno, pensé que tu carta de admisión también habría llegado ya y… Yo no quería que…

—Eso no tiene nada que ver —repuso Albus deteniéndose—. ¡Estoy feliz por ti!

— ¿De verdad?

— ¡Por supuesto! Es un honor entrar a ese programa y es dificilísimo. El profesor Binns no paraba de hablar de ello, ¿verdad? Nadie más que tú merecía entrar.

—Gracias —dijo ella, aun con las orejas rojas. Un muchacho que vendía pan pasó junto a ellos y los saludó con la mano—. No tienes idea de lo nerviosa que estaba, Albus.

—Me imagino —dijo él retomando su camino. Aunque era verdad lo que había dicho y estaba feliz por su prima, sintió una ligera presión en el estómago al pensar en la Academia de Aurores—. ¿Qué dijeron tío Ron y tía Hermione?

— ¡Ni me lo recuerdes! Deberías haberlos escucharlos… "Rosie, sabíamos que lo lograrías. Siempre lo haces", "Tienes el cerebro de tu madre, siempre lo he dicho", "La bruja más inteligente de su generación, sin duda". Están insoportables.

—Están orgullosos. Igual que todos —dijo Albus encogiéndose de hombros. Las orejas de Rose se pusieron tan coloradas que podrían haberse confundido con su cabello—. Deja de sonrojarte, Rosie. El chico del pan aún te está mirando.

—Oh, cállate —dijo ella golpeándole el hombro.

Atravesaron la calle frente a la iglesia y más personas los saludaron, Albus distinguió entre ellos a un muchacho de Hufflepuff menor que ellos. En el Valle de Godric seguían existiendo muchas familias de magos que convivían con los muggles diariamente sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

—Hablando de eso… —murmuró Rose metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos—. Estuve hablando con Ned.

Albus se detuvo súbitamente.

— ¿Goldstein?

—Si —continuó Rose, como restándole importancia—. El director del programa nos envía una lista con los nombres de nuestros compañeros y… Bueno, Ned entró también. Me envió una lechuza para felicitarme y…

—Ya, saliste otra vez con él —adivinó Albus continuando su camino.

—No tiene nada de malo, Albus —dijo ella rápidamente. Soltó un pequeño bufido.

—No, no lo tiene.

—No importa que no te guste, es un buen chico.

—Has salido con él toda la vida, desde… —Albus se puso a recordar— ¡Tercer año, Rosie! Estábamos en tercero cuando comenzaste a salir con él y no funcionó. Le has dado millones de oportunidades más y él sigue…

—Simplemente no se han dado las cosas —dijo ella soltando otro bufido—. Además, no es el único chico con el que he salido. No es como si hubiera estado con él toda la vida.

—Siempre vuelves con él. Es lo mismo. Además, es mayor.

—Un año solamente. Empiezas a sonar como mi papá —dijo ella rodando los ojos—. Fue prefecto de Revenclaw, es inteligente, amable, caballeroso…

—Es aburrido.

— ¡Albus!

—Lo es —dijo él aguantando la risa—. Pero, supongo que si a ti te gusta, no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

—A mí tampoco me agradaba Casey Pucey y aun así te pasabas todo el día besuqueándola —repuso ella alzando las cejas.

—Ni me lo recuerdes —gruñó el muchacho—. Pero, fuera de esos celos irracionales que tenía, era bastante guapa, ¿no? Aunque demasiado halagadora.

— ¿Cómo alguien puede ser demasiado halagadora?

—No lo sé, pero ella lo era. Se la pasaba todo el día adulándome, como si fuera no sé qué… ¡Vaya! Para ella yo no tenía ningún defecto.

—Entonces, ¿a ti te gusta que te critiquen? —preguntó Rose con una risita.

—Me gusta que las personas sean francas conmigo —la corrigió Albus.

Se rieron y luego dieron vuelta en una esquina, atravesando la calle por dónde unos niños jugaban a la pelota. Habían llegado sin darse cuenta a una zona del pueblo por la que Albus casi nunca caminaba… Estaba tan acostumbrado a ver el dolor que ensombrecía el rostro de su padre cada vez que pasaban por ahí, que había decidido (aunque inconscientemente), evitar esa parte del Valle de Godric.

Lo que alguna vez fue la esplendorosa casa de Lily y James Potter, se alzaba frente a ellos.

— ¿Te enteraste del ataque a muggles? —preguntó Rose observando la casa en ruinas.

Albus asintió y desvió la vista. No le gustaba para nada estar ahí, dónde la historia de su padre había comenzado, dónde Lord Voldemort le había arrebatado lo que debió haber sido una vida feliz y tranquila… Claro, eso era lo que decía la gente. Después de todo, Albus solo conocía la historia "oficial" de Harry Potter.

—Papá y mamá apenas lo mencionaron. No querían hablar de eso —dijo Rose con una sonrisa amarga—. Al parecer, es el primer ataque a muggles desde que se terminó la guerra. Lo hicieron por protegernos, Albus. Lo del secreto y eso —añadió, adivinando los pensamientos de su primo.

— ¿Cómo puedes proteger a alguien haciéndolo ignorante de su realidad?

—Ellos sufrieron de una manera que nosotros jamás podremos entender, supongo.

Alzó la vista.

La casa de sus abuelos tenía el piso superior completamente destruido, los vidrios estaban rotos y la maleza del jardín le daba un aspecto terrorífico. Albus se preguntó si las memorias de su padre estarían tan dañadas por la tristeza y el dolor como esa casa; si la cicatriz que Harry Potter tenía en la frente era solo uno de los muchos recuerdos que le ensombrecían el rostro de vez en cuando; si la razón de que su padre se despertara a mitad de la noche serían las pesadillas producidas por el rayo de luz verde que lo golpeó en esa casa, hace ya tantos años…

Albus se lo preguntaba, pero no podía saberlo en realidad.

—Jamás podremos entender porque nunca se molestaron en explicarnos.

Cambió su expresión rápidamente y se dedicó a hablar de temas banales con Rose mientras volvían a la casa. Le pediría a su prima que lo ayudara a limpiar su habitación. Lo mejor era tener la mente ocupada… No quería acordarse de que cuando Harry Potter envió su solicitud a la Academia de Aurores, la respuesta había llegado casi al instante y la suya en cambio, no parecía dispuesta a llegar nunca.

* * *

**Hola estimados lectores! Me alegra tenerlos en otro capítulo de este fic. Un salto en el tiempo muy grande, lo sé. Pero ultramente necesario. En este capítulo presente a varios de los personajes que conviven con Albus Potter, especialmente a uno que, personalmente, me encanta: James Sirius. No se preocupen, los demás primos Weasley aparecerán pronto y todos tendrán un lugar en la historia.**

**Por otro lado, conté la historia de cómo se manejo todo lo del "Elegido" con los nuevos miembros de la familia. Para mi, los Weasley y Harry sufrieron tanto que les es difícil hablar del tema. Además en el epilogo que J.K. nos presentó, Albus no sabe porque todos ven tanto a su padre...**

**Anyway, reviews plis! Gracias por leer.**


	4. Un Par de Lechuzas

_Un Par de Lechuzas._

La mañana del 31 de Julio Albus se despertó con el ruido de un picoteo golpeando su ventana.

Sobresaltado, se levantó rápidamente, tropezando con las mantas que se le enredaron en los pies. A trompicones llegó hasta el otro lado de su habitación y una ola de triste decepción lo invadió cuando reconoció a la enorme lechuza negra que estaba parada en el alféizar.

—Hola, Apolo.

La lechuza de Scorpius Malfoy extendió la pata con aburrimiento cuando Albus abrió la ventana. En cuanto el muchacho extrajo el pedazo de pergamino que llevaba atado, el animal desplegó las alas y lentamente emprendió el vuelo hacia el horizonte.

Albus se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro y rasgó el sello que había en la carta de su amigo.

_Albus:_

_No, no estoy histérico todavía. Sigo creyendo que la demora de nuestras admisiones se debe únicamente a qué los estúpidos directivos no han terminado de revisar las solicitudes pendientes._

_¡Tienes que calmarte! No tendrían por qué rechazarnos, es decir… ¡Nos matamos para los EXTASIS, viejo! Conseguimos todos los que nos pidieron. Además, fui el mejor cazador que Slytherin tuvo en siglos y tú el mejor buscador, mi capitán. Eso debe contar para algo, ¿no? Tienes que ser positivo o comenzaras a ponerme nervioso. Mientras no llegué una carta de rechazo, hay que mantener la calma._

_Y claro que acepto tu invitación a la Madriguera, lo sabes muy bien. Hace mucho que no veo a Jimmy, seguro me extraña. _

_Debiste ver la cara de mis padres cuando les dije que iba al Callejón Diagon para comprarle un regalo a Harry Potter. A papá le encantó la idea. _

_Nos veremos ahí, entonces._

_Scor._

Albus se preguntó cómo es que su amigo podía aparentar tanta calma… ¡Él sentía que en cualquier momento moriría de ansiedad!

Era el último día del mes. Ninguna carta procedente de la Academia de Aurores había llegado al Valle de Godric. No había dejado solicitud en ningún otro lado. No tenía ni idea de qué haría con su vida si los directivos decidían rechazarlo. Y el solo hecho de pensar que nunca llegaría a convertirse en auror… En esos momentos, Albus Severus Potter se sentía la persona más miserable del mundo.

Decidido a ocupar su mente en otra cosa, se vistió y bajó las escaleras. En la cocina encontró a su madre, a Lily y a Kreacher preparando el desayuno con inusual esmero.

—Toma —le dijo Lily entregándole una bandeja llena de pastelillos recién horneados—. Llévalos a la mesa.

—Buenos días para ti también —gruñó Albus. Le dio un beso en la mejilla a su madre y luego obedeció a su hermana.

—La tarta de melaza está lista, ama —anunció Kreacher sacando del horno un recipiente plateado que luego dejó en la mesa.

—Gracias, Kreacher —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa. Con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer unas cuantas velitas de cumpleaños que se acomodaron encima de la tarta.

—Buenos días —saludó James entrando en la cocina. Le dio un empujoncito a Lily, golpeó a Albus en el hombro y luego besó a su madre—. Te ves bellísima en las mañanas, mamá.

—Digas lo que digas, no se me olvida que anoche volviste a llegar tarde —le advirtió Ginny mientras acomodaba los cubiertos—. Mientras vivas en esta casa tienes que respetar las reglas, James.

— ¿Qué dices? ¡Claro que respeto las reglas! Yo…

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, papá! —exclamó Lily de repente.

Harry Potter apenas había puesto un pie en el umbral cuando su hija se abalanzó sobre él y le besó la mejilla con entusiasmo. Cuando al fin lo soltó, Albus y James se aproximaron para abrazarlo.

— ¡Merlín, ya estás muy viejo! —le dijo James torciendo una sonrisa—. Tienes más arrugas que Kreacher.

—Kreacher le desea al amo un feliz cumpleaños —dijo el elfo con una reverencia. Se incorporó y miró a James con desprecio, mientras el muchacho le hacía muecas burlonas detrás del hombro de su padre.

—Gracias —dijo Harry sonriendo—. ¿Es tarta de melaza lo que huelo?

—Pensé que te gustaría —dijo Ginny acercándose. Lo beso de lleno en la boca mientras sus hijos tomaban asiento alrededor de la mesa. Lily los miró con una sonrisa y James fingió que vomitaba.

— ¡Venga, tengo hambre!

Albus se rio y luego sacó su varita. Apuntó hacia la tarta de melaza y encendió las velitas de cumpleaños.

—Pide un deseo, papá.

Harry suspiró y antes de apagar las velas, admiró a su familia.

Mientras Ginny les servía pedazos de tarta en sus respectivos platos, Lily le entregó a su padre el regalo que había recogido en el Callejón Diagon hace unos días y que habían comprado entre los tres hermanos: Una snitch dorada autografiada por el famoso buscador Darren O'Hare.

Después de eso, desayunaron sin prisas, disfrutando al máximo los pastelillos y la tarta de melaza. Incluso Kreacher se quedó más tiempo de lo acostumbrado en la cocina, aunque no aceptó la invitación de Harry de tomar asiento junto a ellos. Comenzaron a platicar, sin detenerse a mirar el reloj para ver si se les hacía tarde en sus diversas ocupaciones. Estaban tan entretenidos que el tiempo pareció detenerse.

Todos se rieron cuando James les contó que un compañero del Puddlemere United se había roto la pierna al confundir el reflejo de su reloj con la snitch dorada; Ginny les contó, con lujo de detalles, cómo el tío Ron había arruinado la fiesta sorpresa que le había organizado a Harry para su vigésimo cumpleaños; y cuando ya casi se terminaban todos los pastelillos, Lily realizó una imitación perfecta de la profesora McGongall retando a James.

Y todo aquello fue suficiente para que Albus se olvidara por un momento de todas sus preocupaciones.

* * *

Eran casi las siete de la noche cuando la familia Potter se apareció en el jardín de la Madriguera.

A Albus le encantaba visitar esa casa, que había sido testigo de muchas historias en la vida de toda su familia. Aunque la construcción estaba vieja y destartalada, seguía teniendo ese aire confortable y cálido, propio de un hogar. En esos momentos, había una gran mesa al lado del huerto y varias linternas flotaban en el aire, aunque el sol aún no se ocultaba detrás de las montañas del pueblo de Ottery St. Catchpole.

Lily, que era la única de la familia Potter que aún no tenía edad para aparecerse, iba tomada del brazo de Albus, pero lo soltó en cuanto vio a sus abuelos salir de la casa con los brazos llenos de cubiertos.

— ¡Oh, ya llegaron! —exclamó la señora Weasley cuando Lily fue a abrazarla—. ¡Niños! ¡Charlie! ¡Dense prisa!

Entonces aparecieron Dominique, Fred, Molly y el tío Charlie (que estaba pasando las vacaciones en casa de sus padres), y flotando detrás de ellos, cuatro enormes recipientes que se posaron con delicadeza en la mesa cuando ellos agitaron sus varitas.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Harry! —dijo Charlie cuando se hubieron acercado. Le palmeó la espalda a su cuñado y luego saludó a los demás.

— ¿Te dijeron ya que te ves más viejo, tío Harry? —le dijo Fred—. Tal vez debas comprarte la poción rejuvenecedora que están anunciando últimamente en _Corazón de Bruja._

—No sabía que leyeras ese tipo de revistas, Freddy—comentó Dominique mientras se ponía de puntillas para abrazar a Harry.

—Viviendo con ustedes dos, ¿Qué más puede hacer el pobre marginado? —dijo James con dramatismo—. Necesitas un compañero de cuarto, ya te lo dije, Freddy.

—Y ya te ofrecí el puesto, pero no estás dispuesto a preparar tu propia comida, Jimmy.

— ¡Cómo si tu prepararas tu propia comida! —exclamó Molly indignada —. Solo esperas a que Minie o yo estemos en la casa y te sientas cómo un rey a esperar ser alimentado.

Albus todavía no entendía cómo es que su prima Molly había aceptado compartir departamento con Dominique y Fred, porque no podía existir una persona que fuera más diferente a ellos dos. Los tres apenas rozaban los veintidós años, sin embargo, mientras Molly ya había comenzado su trabajo como sanadora en San Mungo, los otros dos seguían ayudando al tío George en la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley, y parecía que no tenían más interés en la vida que venderle productos a los niños que iban a ingresar a Hogwarts para hacer sufrir al viejo Filch.

Los recién llegados se apresuraron a ayudar a los abuelos con los preparativos de la cena, y aunque la señora Weasley insistía en qué Harry no debía preocuparse por nada (ya que la celebración era en su honor), entre él, Charlie y Fred acomodaron las sillas alrededor de la enorme mesa.

Unos minutos más tarde, cuando Albus hacía levitar dos enormes jarras con jugo de calabaza, llegaron Victoire y Teddy tomados de la mano, acompañados de Andrómeda Tonks, amiga de la familia y abuela de él.

—Creo que el matrimonio le sienta bien a Vicky —le murmuró Dominique a Albus. Estaba acomodando vasos cerca de él y cuando vio a su hermana torció una sonrisa burlona—. Es mejor que descargué su ira con Teddy y no con los demás, ¿no crees?

—Tú también deberías encontrar a alguien con quien descargar tu ira, Minie —comentó Albus con una sonrisa.

Ella arrugó la nariz y sacudió la cabeza, cómo si la sola idea de contraer matrimonio la espantara. Ambas hermanas se parecían muchísimo físicamente, y lo habrían hecho aún más si Dominique no hubiera utilizado un hechizo colorante en su cabello hace algunos años, combinando el rubio platinado (heredado de su madre) con mechones pelirrojos.

Albus todavía sonreía al recordar la cara espantada de su abuela Molly y la expresión de disgusto de su tía Fleur al ver por primera vez el cabello teñido de su prima.

— ¡Hola, familia! ¡Harry, feliz cumpleaños! ¡Te ves tan viejo que casi te confundo con ese elfo doméstico que aun guardas en tu casa!

El tío George acababa de aparecer al borde del jardín junto con su esposa, Angelina. Ambos sujetaban de la mano a Roxanne, que con apenas trece años, no podía aparecerse por sí sola. Casi al instante, el tío Percy y la tía Audrey surgieron de la nada y se apresuraron a saludar a todos los invitados, seguidos de Lucy, que a pesar de tener quince años, era bastante alta.

—Odio aparecerme —se quejó ella cuando fue a saludar a Albus—. Papá insistió porque, según él, ya era muy tarde. Pero sabe que a mamá y a mí no nos gusta.

La madre de Molly y Lucy era muggle. Sin embargo, a Albus le parecía que se adaptaba bastante bien a la situación de tener una familia llena de magos y brujas. Es más, Audrey Weasley era sin duda una de las tías más queridas por todos, ya que no acostumbraba regañar a nadie y siempre llevaba caramelos en su bolsa.

— ¿Qué pasó con el muchacho de Durmstrang, Lucy? —preguntó Lily apareciendo detrás de ellos con un plato lleno de empanadas de Cornualles.

—Me escribió ayer —dijo Lucy. Se sonrojó y comenzó a pasarse los dedos por el cabello castaño—. Tal vez salgamos el fin de semana.

— ¿Tal vez? Debes salir con él —dijo Lily rodando los ojos con impaciencia—. Recuerda lo que hablamos: No debes ponerte nerviosa. Es mejor mostrarte segura ante cualquier situación.

— ¡Ahora la enana da consejos de amor! ¿Puedes creerlo?

— ¿Quién lo diría? ¡La enana está creciendo!

Lorcan y Lysander Scamander se habían acercado sin que ellos se dieran cuenta. Su madre, Luna, estaba entregándole a Harry un paquete de forma irregular, envuelto de manera extraña. Al ver a los gemelos, Lily puso los ojos en blanco y bufó disgustada.

—Háganle un favor al mundo y metan la cabeza en el agujero de los gnomos, ¿sí?

— ¡Bonita manera de saludar a tus amigos! —exclamó Lorcan fingiendo indignación.

—Mis amigos no guardan doxys en mi armario —replicó Lily ácidamente.

— ¡Ya supéralo, por favor! —exclamó Lysander con una sonrisa—. Ni siquiera te mordieron, Lily.

—Por cierto, James nos dijo que te enteraste de nuestro pequeño accidente en "La Bruja Jorobada" y nos acusaste —dijo Lorcan cruzando los brazos—. ¿Se puede saber cómo te enteraste? ¿No será que tú también andabas por ahí esa noche?

Lily abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada y luego desvió la vista. Lysander la miró con el ceño fruncido.

— ¡Eh, vamos! —exclamó Louis Weasley detrás de ellos. Acababa de llegar a la casa junto con sus padres—. Ya déjenla que no les ha hecho nada.

— ¡Es una soplona! —exclamó Lorcan fingiendo indignación.

Louis rodó los ojos y empujó a ambos gemelos hacia el otro extremo de la mesa. Lysander todavía estaba mirando a Lily con el ceño fruncido cuando se perdieron de vista, y Albus y Lucy contuvieron la risa solo para no molestarla más.

Desde que todos eran muy pequeños, los gemelos Scamander se habían convertido en los mejores amigos de James y, por consecuencia, en el peor dolor de cabeza de Lily. Los tres solían gastarle bromas pesadas, que después eran respondidas por la menor de los Potter. Louis era el único del grupo que siempre conseguía calmar las aguas entre ellos y establecer la paz antes de que algún adulto interfiriera.

Cuando el sol empezó a ocultarse detrás de las montañas y las linternas flotantes comenzaron a salpicar de luz la Madriguera, aparecieron en el jardín Neville, Hannah y Alice Longbottom. James se alejó rápidamente de sus amigos y corrió hacia la verja.

—Señores Longbottom —dijo con una formalidad nada propia de él—. Gracias por venir.

Albus pensó que aquello era bastante ridículo porque Neville y Hannah conocían a James desde que era un niño y además, siendo profesor de herbología en Hogwarts, Neville sabía lo imprudente y escandaloso que podía ser el primogénito de los Potter. Alice debió pensar algo parecido porque sonriendo dijo:

—Basta ya, James. Deja de ponerte nervioso.

Y le tomó la mano mientras se acercaban a la enorme mesa.

Todos se disponían a tomar asiento y comenzar a comer cuando se escucharon varios "¡Crack!" al mismo tiempo. En un lado del jardín habían aparecido el tío Ron, la tía Hermione, Rose y Hugo, y al otro lado, Scorpius Malfoy con un paquete dorado entre las manos.

Fue un momento bastante incomodo, porque si bien Scorpius había visitado la Madriguera muchas veces (siempre invitado por Albus) y la mayoría de la familia había llegado a tener un buen trato con él, todavía existían varios miembros que se mostraban recios a relacionarse con cualquier persona que se apellidara Malfoy… El tío Ron, principalmente.

Scorpius inclinó la cabeza cordialmente, indicándoles que podían pasar primero. Hermione esbozó una sonrisa de gratitud, Hugo dio una seca cabezada, el tío Ron lo miró con frialdad y Rose hizo una mueca extraña, entre una sonrisa y un mohín de disgusto.

— ¡Creí que ya no llegaban! —exclamó la abuela Weasley poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—Lo siento mucho, señora Weasley —se disculpó Hermione mientras se encaminaban a la mesa. Scorpius también entró al jardín, pero se quedó un poco más atrás—. Fue mi culpa. Tuve algunos problemas en el trabajo.

A Albus le pareció que Hermione miraba significativamente a su padre y que la expresión de éste de repente se tornaba seria, pero en ese momento se distrajo porque Scorpius se acercó a él, palmeándole la espalda.

—Te ves pálido, ¿te la has pasado encerrado en tu casa todas las vacaciones, verdad? —preguntó con una sonrisa torcida.

—Tú también te ves pálido, pero supongo que es por aparecer al lado del tío Ron —replicó Albus. Scorpius borró su sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, Scorpius —saludó Harry Potter acercándose.

El muchacho rápidamente cambió su expresión y le estrechó la mano.

—Feliz cumpleaños, señor Potter.

—Oh, no debiste molestarte —dijo Harry cuando Scorpius le entregó la caja dorada que llevaba entre las manos—. Muchas gracias, pero ya te lo he dicho muchas veces: Llámame Harry.

— ¡Ahora a comer! ¡Vamos, siéntense todos! —exclamó la abuela empujando a algunos hacia la mesa—. Luna, querida, puedes sentarte por aquí… ¡Louis Weasley deja de estar jugando!... Harry, por favor, siéntate… ¡Fred! ¿Qué te dije sobre estar molestando a Molly?... Por favor, por aquí… ¡George! ¿A ti también tengo que estarte gritando?

El aludido soltó una risita burlona y luego se sentó en la mesa junto a su esposa, que lo miraba entre severa y divertida.

— ¡Niños, a comer! —exclamó dándole un empujoncito a Albus—. ¡Scorpius, que alegría tenerte por aquí! ¡Siéntate, siéntate, por favor! ¡Los quiero a todos en la mesa!

Por fin, después de algunos gritos, todos se sentaron a disfrutar la cena.

Aunque a Albus le gustaba mucho la cómoda sala de estar y la cálida cocina que había en el interior de la Madriguera, cenar en el jardín era una de las cosas que más gozaba de visitar la casa de sus abuelos. Los señores Weasley se habían visto obligados a preparar esa gran mesa cada vez que algún miembro de la familia cumplía años, porque era imposible que toda la gente que asistía a las celebraciones se acomodara en la pequeña cocina.

Albus estaba sentado junto a Scorpius y ambos devoraban las empanadas de pollo y jamón como si no hubieran probado bocado en varios días.

Al otro extremo de la mesa, Teddy hablaba con el abuelo Weasley y con el tío Charlie sobre lo difícil que había sido organizar la Copa Mundial de Quidditch del año pasado. Teddy llevaba un par de años trabajando en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos, en el ministerio.

—El estadio fue lo más difícil porque el Coliseo Romano no había sido usado nunca para algo así. Tuvimos que recurrir a cientos de hechizos ocultadores para que ningún muggle se diera cuenta. Ellos pensaban que el alboroto se debía a un concierto o algo así. Por supuesto, una de las reglas impuestas fue que los jugadores no volaran tan alto a la hora del juego...

Un poco a la izquierda de la mesa, la abuela Molly y Andrómeda Tonks hablaban con Victoire.

—… y le he insistido que me dé bisnietos, pero parece que el único interés de esta niña es trabajar.

—Eso no es cierto. Además, Teddy y yo estamos bien por ahora, abuela —decía Victoire con los ojos en blanco—. No llevamos mucho de casados y queremos esperar un poco más.

— ¡Oh, pero sería tan lindo! —exclamó la abuela con un suspiro—. Todos ya son adultos y yo extraño tener a un pequeño niño rondado por la casa.

—Oh, querida Molly. Dejemos que ellos caminen a su ritmo —repuso Andrómeda—. Aunque yo tampoco me quejaría si me dieran un bisnieto, Vicky.

En medio de la mesa, varios de sus primos discutían respecto a las relaciones amorosas.

—… Samantha Perkins, una belleza —decía Louis con una sonrisa—. Lástima que su novio la descubrió besándome.

—Eres un cretino —dijo Molly mientras se servía más jugo de calabaza. A su lado, Dominique asintió enérgicamente.

—Sí, y tenía amigos que me apoyaban, pero ahora… —Louis miró a James y a Alice con una mueca—. Ahora Jimmy pone cara de estúpido cada vez que ella se le acerca.

— ¡Púdrete! —le dijo James frunciendo el ceño y apretando más la mano de su novia.

—Todavía no entiendo cómo es que alguien tan linda como tú terminó con alguien como él —le dijo Roxanne a Alice.

—Porque, mi querida Roxanne, Alice es medio ciega —comentó Lorcan con una sonrisa torcida—. Es la única explicación razonable a por qué aceptó salir con mi amigo.

—Perdimos a James, a Teddy y a Vicky al mismo tiempo… —suspiró Fred.

—A Rose —murmuró Hugo mientras masticaba una pierna de pollo.

Su hermana lo miró con ojos asesinos.

— ¿Estás saliendo con alguien? —preguntó Dominique emocionada.

Rose asintió y desvió la vista nerviosamente hacia el otro extremo de la mesa, donde su padre entablaba conversación con Neville y Hannah.

—Se llama Ned Goldstein.

— ¡La perdimos también! ¡No puede ser! —exclamó Fred haciendo un gesto dramático. Todos se rieron.

— ¿Goldstein? ¿El prefecto estirado de Revenclaw que una vez nos quitó puntos por jugar snap explosivo en los pasillos? —le murmuró Scorpius a Albus.

—El mismo —respondió él haciendo una mueca—. Ya había salido con él otras veces. Siempre regresan.

—Oh —dijo Scorpius sirviéndose más puré de patatas.

— ¿Qué me dices de ti, Albus? —preguntó Roxanne, inclinándose hacia adelante en la mesa—. ¿Te perdimos también?

—No, y nunca lo harán —dijo Albus fingiendo seriedad.

—Eso mismo decía tu hermano… ¡Y ahora míralo! —exclamó Lorcan apuntando a su amigo con el dedo. James había pasado un brazo por el hombro de Alice y le acariciaba distraídamente sus rizos rubios.

— ¿Y tú, Scor? —preguntó Dominique mientras le pasaba varias cervezas de mantequilla a sus primos.

— ¡Minie! Estamos pasándola de lo lindo aquí, no tienes que involucrar a gente no deseada en la conversación —gruño James dándole un trago a su botella.

— ¡James!

— ¡Jimmy, me estaba empezando a preocupar! No habías hecho ningún comentario sobre mí desde que llegué —comentó Scorpius con una sonrisa burlona—. No te preocupes, Minie. Tu primo aún no supera que Emily Parker me haya preferido a mí antes que a él.

Entre los miembros de la familia que se mostraban recios a aceptar a Scorpius cómo amigo de Albus, estaba James.

Durante su estancia en Hogwarts, ambos se habían visto involucrados en varias disputas y rivalidades, no solo por Emily Parker (una muchacha muy guapa de Hufflepuff que solía salir con los dos al mismo tiempo), sino porque ambos eran cazadores estrella en sus respectivos equipos de quidditch. Además, Albus pensaba (aunque nunca lo había dicho en voz alta) que su hermano le guardaba un poco de rencor a Scorpius por haberse convertido en su mejor amigo: Mientras ellos dos sobrellevaban la vida en Slytherin, James estaba en Gryffindor sin poder guiar a su hermano menor por Hogwarts, como le habría gustado.

—Me importa una grajea Emily Parker. De todos modos, tu galantería no te sirvió de mucho en el último partido de quidditch que jugamos. No te deje tocar la quaffle ni una sola vez.

—Ya, James —le dijo Lily con un resoplido—. ¡Pareces un niño!

— ¿Y tú por qué lo defiendes?

—Porque lo amo. De hecho, nos vamos a casar mañana por la tarde —dijo Lily lanzándole una mirada cómplice a Scorpius—. Deberías ser el padrino, James.

— ¡Que divertida eres, hermanita! —resopló el muchacho. Alice le dio un beso en la mejilla para que se calmara—. Sabes muy bien que tus relaciones amorosas siempre deben ser aprobadas por mí.

— ¿Quién dijo eso? —exclamó Lily indignada—. ¡Para tu información, yo puedo salir con quien se me dé la gana!

— ¡Venga, ya! Hablemos de otra cosa —dijo Lysander de repente. Todos asintieron, seguramente pensando que era mejor cambiar de tema antes de que Lily y James comenzaran una verdadera pelea.

Se enfrascaron entonces en una charla sobre el próximo concierto de "Los cuernos de Erumpent", la banda musical del momento. Albus apenas estaba escuchando la sugerencia de Alice respecto a cómo conseguir entradas, cuando otra conversación llamó su atención.

—… no desde Voldemort, al menos.

Sin poder evitarlo, desvió la vista hacia la punta de la mesa, donde la tía Hermione hablaba con su padre y el tío Ron. Parecía muy enojada.

— ¡Hermione! —murmuró Ron volteando hacia los lados para asegurarse de que nadie la hubiera escuchado. Albus hecho la cabeza hacia adelante y fingió prestarle atención a la conversación de sus primos.

—Ya, lo siento —dijo ella y se pasó una mano por el cabello—. ¡Es que es una verdadera locura! No pueden hacer eso.

—Solo son rumores… —le dijo su esposo, aunque no parecía muy convencido de ello.

—Sí, pero esos rumores vienen de algún lado —comentó Harry seriamente—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de quién podría querer reestablecer la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles?

Albus aguzó más el oído.

—Bueno, si —dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio—. Es por eso que llegamos tarde. Estaba en la oficina hablando con Miranda Savage, empezó a trabajar hace poco en mi departamento y… Creo que ella es la que quiere armar de nuevo la comisión, Harry.

— ¿Savage? ¿No es hija del auror que falleció hace poco?

—Sí, esa misma —dijo Hermione.

— ¿Por qué querría la hija de un auror armar de nuevo toda esa porquería? —preguntó Ron entrecerrando los ojos.

—Es lo que yo me preguntó —suspiró Hermione.

—De todos modos, sean o no ciertos esos rumores, no puede hacer nada —sentenció Harry frunciendo el entrecejo—. Cualquier comisión tiene que ser aprobada por todo el Departamento de Aplicación a la Ley Mágica y tú jamás la firmarías.

—No, claro que no —dijo Hermione rápidamente—. Pero aun así, no puedo dejar de preocuparme.

— ¡Bueno, aquí está el pastel! —exclamó de repente la señora Weasley. Albus se sobresaltó y dejó caer su tenedor al suelo—. ¡Harry, cielo, ven aquí! ¡Todos acérquense ahora!

Se levantaron de la mesa y siguieron a Harry hasta el centro, donde habían colocado un enorme pastel con forma de snitch. Albus apenas se estaba levantando cuando Rose le tomó la mano y lo detuvo.

—Mamá está muy preocupada por todo eso —le murmuró al oído. Se había dado cuenta de que Albus había estado escuchando la conversación y al parecer, ella tampoco se había perdido detalle—. La Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles era una horrible manera de privar a algunos de su derecho a la magia. Pasó en la época de _tu-sabes-qué._

Se refería a la guerra. Albus frunció el ceño, preguntándose por qué alguien querría volver a vivir algo como eso.

En ese momento, todos comenzaron a cantar "Feliz cumpleaños", Harry sopló las velitas del pastel y James, los gemelos Scamander y Louis lanzaron al cielo chispas doradas con sus varitas. Después, a Albus y a Rose les fue imposible seguir hablando del tema.

* * *

Pasaban la una de la madrugada cuando Albus y su familia llegaron a su casa en el Valle de Godric. Todos estaban exhaustos, pero felices, igual que siempre después de una reunión familiar.

Rápidamente, Ginny envió a todos a dormir: Le dio un empujón a James para que subiera las escaleras y luego ella misma subió para ayudar a Lily a buscar un par de mantas.

Harry Potter lucía una expresión de júbilo cuando se dejó caer en el sofá que había en la sala de estar. Aunque repetían la misma rutina año con año, a Albus le parecía que su padre nunca se cansaba de la sencilla celebración que se organizaba para festejar su cumpleaños. Siempre parecía feliz, casi encantado de tener a toda la familia reunida en el jardín de la Madriguera. Albus incluso podía notar un resplandor extraño en esos ojos que tanto se parecían a los suyos, como si su padre agradeciera infinitamente poder disfrutar un año más de vida junto a sus seres queridos.

— ¿Todo en orden? —le preguntó Harry sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Solo pensaba en qué mañana tienes que trabajar y estarás algo cansado, ¿no?

—Algo, si —admitió Harry, pero sonrió—. Sin embargo está bien. No hubiera cambiado este día por nada del mundo, ¿sabes? Con el tiempo aprendes a apreciar las pequeñas cosas que te rodean y a todas las personas que están contigo.

Albus iba a preguntarle por qué le decía todo aquello cuando un ulular sobresaltó a ambos.

Una lechuza marrón estaba parada en el alféizar de la ventana. Albus se levantó de un salto y la dejó pasar. El animal estiró la pata para que le desataran la carta que llevaba y cuando el muchacho lo hizo, salió volando por la ventana.

Era un sobre amarillento y grueso, estaba sellado y dirigido a Albus.

— ¡Es de la Academia de Aurores! —exclamó Harry levantándose rápidamente—. ¡Usan ese tipo de sellos!

Albus alzó el sobre que tenía entre las manos y lo acarició con nerviosismo.

Ansiaba ser auror desde pequeño, cuando su padre lo había llevado por primera vez al Ministerio de Magia. Para él, atrapar a magos tenebrosos y hacer cumplir las leyes que sus antepasados habían forjado, era el mejor trabajo del mundo, su más grande deseo y ambición. Se había esforzado muchísimo para conseguirlo; aun recordaba todas las horas en vela estudiando para sus TIMOS y después para sus EXTASIS, todos los libros que había tenido que leer, todas las pruebas que había librado… Y ahí, en ese sobre, se encontraba una respuesta que, fuese cual fuese, cambiaría su vida.

Rompió el sello.

—Diga lo que diga esa carta, quiero que sepas que estoy muy orgulloso de ti —dijo Harry con calma.

Y de pronto a Albus lo invadió un pensamiento terrorífico, algo que había cruzado por su cabeza varias veces cuando aún estaba en Hogwarts y se enfrentaba a los bravucones que no lo querían en Slytherin. Se volvió, y con la boca seca, miró fijamente a su padre.

—Tú no tuviste nada que ver con el resultado, ¿verdad? —preguntó, pronunciando cada palabra con claridad.

Harry pareció sorprenderse. Alzó las cejas y le devolvió la mirada.

—Hijo, la Academia de Aurores no está bajo mi mando, lo sabes perfectamente. Yo ni siquiera tengo contacto con los estudiantes hasta que se han graduado de…

—Ya lo sé —repuso Albus y notó como las manos le temblaban por la emoción contenida—. Es solo que… No me gustaría que fuera porque mi apellido es Potter… He trabajado mucho por esto, ¿sabes? Y si no… Si yo no me lo hubiera ganado realmente…

—Te entiendo —dijo Harry poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Sonrió, comprensivamente—. Te prometo que ni yo, ni el apellido Potter tuvimos nada que ver con el contenido de esa carta.

Ambas miradas se encontraron y Albus supo que su padre decía la verdad.

Con el corazón palpitándole violentamente contra el pecho, desplegó la carta que había dentro del grueso sobre.

_Estimado señor Potter:_

_Le informamos que la Directiva de la Academia de Aurores ha terminado de revisar la solicitud que envió hace unos meses. Nos complace informarle que ha sido aceptado para formar parte de la nueva generación de estudiantes en Gran Bretaña. El inicio del curso será el próximo 12 de Agosto a las ocho de la mañana. Le suplicamos se presente puntal en las instalaciones de la Academia. _

_Adjuntamos la lista del equipo que necesitará para sus clases._

_Muy cordialmente, Craig Proudfoot_

_Director de la Academia de Aurores._

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Cómo están pasando el verano? Yo estoy estresada. Bien, sigamos... ¡Muchas gracias por leer este nuevo capítulo! Aquí presentó ya a la familia Weasley y a todos los adorables personajes de la tercera generación que nos dejó Rowling. Incluido a uno de mi propia invención: Alice Longbottom... ¡Por favor, díganme que opinan de ella! Y también de los demás, si los escribí bien o no, si les gustaron o no, bla, bla. Ustedes opinen.**

**Anyway, gracias por leer. ¡Reviews plis!**


	5. La Academia de Aurores

_La Academia de Aurores._

—La Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles era solamente una excusa para atrapar y encarcelar a cualquier mago o bruja que tuviera parientes muggles. El ministerio los citaba a un juicio, que obviamente era manejado a su conveniencia, y después los enviaba a Azkaban.

Rose soltó un bufido y le dio una probada a su helado de vainilla con nueces antes de continuar su explicación.

—Lo que en verdad se pretendía era que los sangre pura gobernaran a la comunidad mágica y que los muggles se sometieran a su poder.

—No es posible que tanta gente en el ministerio haya estado de acuerdo con esa porquería —comentó Albus frunciendo el entrecejo. Su helado de menta comenzaba a derretirse.

Ambos primos estaban sentados alrededor de una de las mesitas que había afuera de la Heladería Florean Fortescue, en el Callejón Diagon. A su alrededor, la gente iba y venía con prisa, cargando pesadas bolsas y admirando los escaparates de las tiendas. Antes de volver a hablar, Rose miró a su alrededor, asegurándose de que nadie estuviera prestándoles atención.

—No toda la gente estaba a favor, Albus —dijo en voz baja—. Recuerda que en ésa época Lord Voldemort tenía controlado al ministerio.

Aunque había pasado mucho tiempo, la gente todavía solía sobresaltarse ante la mención del nombre del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos. Albus sabía que ese hombre había hecho cosas horribles, inhumanas, pero aun así no podía dejar de sorprenderse ante la idea de que toda la comunidad mágica siguiera recordándolo, aún después de tanto tiempo.

— ¿Qué hay con la tal Miranda Savage? ¿La conoces?

—No, pero a mamá no le gusta nada —contestó Rose terminando su helado—. Por lo que he escuchado, empezó a trabajar hace poco en su departamento y siempre hace comentarios un poco… Bueno, no muy agradables. El otro día mamá estaba contándole a papá que Miranda Savage había dicho que tal vez los "héroes de guerra" deberían retirarse y dejar de influenciar al ministro.

— ¿Los "héroes de guerra"?

—Nuestros padres, Albus —dijo Rose con impaciencia—. Y todas las demás personas que jugaron un papel importante en la guerra.

En ese momento aparecieron Lily y Hugo cargando varios paquetes entre los brazos. Rose y Albus se callaron rápidamente.

— ¡Al fin! —exclamó Lily dejándose caer en una silla junto a ellos. Hugo dejó los paquetes en la mesa y luego se encaminó al mostrador—. ¡Estoy exhausta! ¿Por qué nos encargaran tantos libros nuevos cada año? Y yo que pensé que sexto curso sería más fácil ahora que se terminaron los odiosos TIMOS… ¿Ustedes terminaron las compras?

—Todo está aquí —respondió Albus señalando un par de bolsas.

— ¿Seguro que compraste todo? —preguntó Lily con las cejas arqueadas—. Porque mamá te va a matar si te has olvidado de algo.

—Rose me ayudó a revisar la lista que venía junto a la carta, no te preocupes. Todo lo que necesito para entrar a la Academia de Aurores está en esas bolsas.

— ¡No pareces emocionado! —lo reprendió Lily—. Yo en tu lugar, estaría muriéndome de los nervios.

—Está emocionado, pero no le gusta demostrarlo —dijo Rose sabiamente. Conocía bien a su primo—. Tú también quieres ser auror, ¿verdad, Lily?

—Eso quería, pero no conseguí los TIMOS que piden —dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente, aunque Albus notó una ligera nota de tristeza en su voz—. Supongo que tendré que buscar otra cosa.

— ¿Y tú, Hugo? ¿Ya pensaste que quieres hacer luego de Hogwarts? —le preguntó Albus a su primo, que acababa de regresar a la mesa cargando dos helados de frambuesa.

—Hugo tiene la loca idea de irse a Rumania con el tío Charlie para estudiar dragones —respondió Rose soltando un bufido.

—Rose piensa que es una bobería, lo mismo mi mamá —explicó Hugo mientras devoraba uno de los helados y le daba el otro a Lily.

—Pero si es lo que tú quieres, tendrán que aceptarlo tarde o temprano—dijo ella palmeándole el hombro en señal de apoyo—. Por cierto, Albus… ¿Ya supiste quienes serán tus compañeros en la academia?

—Bueno, Scorpius recibió su lechuza de confirmación el mismo día que yo. No tengo noticias de nadie más —Albus se encogió de hombros—. Supongo que es diferente al programa ése en el que Rose fue aceptada. A ti si te dijeron quiénes serían tus compañeros, ¿no? Fue así cómo te topaste de nuevo con Goldstein.

—Sí, así es —dijo Rose dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante. Al ver que su primo no iba a hacer ningún comentario más sobre el muchacho con el que salía, relajó un poco el gesto—. Por cierto, hablando del programa… ¿Ya te mencioné que debo ir por unos días a Alejandría?

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Alejandría? ¿Eso no está…?

—En Egipto, sí —dijo Rose con una sonrisita orgullosa, parecida a la que hacía cuando alguien la felicitaba por sus buenas notas en Hogwarts—. El Programa Nacional de Investigación Histórica de la Magia consiste en recopilar datos históricos de cualquier lugar. El primer sitio que visitaremos será Alejandría porque ahí es dónde está oculta la biblioteca mágica más grande del mundo.

— ¿No es de lo más aburrido? —comentó Hugo con una risita.

— ¿Cuándo te vas? —preguntó Lily.

—El lunes, pero será solo por unos días.

—Entonces, ¿no vas a estar conmigo en mi primer día como estudiante de auror? —preguntó Albus fingiéndose ofendido—. ¡Eres de lo peor, Rosie!

—Me voy en la tarde, no seas dramático —dijo ella conteniendo la risa—. Podemos ir a comer cuando salgas.

Cuando los cuatro hubieron terminado sus helados, se pusieron de pie y atravesaron el Callejón Diagon. Pasaron por la tienda de Sortilegios Weasley para saludar a su tío George, que al parecer se divertía mucho ordenándoles a Fred y a Dominique que limpiaran el lugar; Lily se detuvo en una tienda de golosinas para comprar una gran barra de chocolate que luego envolvió con esmero, aunque no quiso decirles para quien era; cuando llegaron al Caldero Chorreante saludaron a Alice Longbottom que vivía ahí con sus padres (su madre, Hannah, era la dueña de la taberna), luego los cuatro se metieron en la gran chimenea y desaparecieron en medio de las llamas color esmeralda que producían los polvos flú.

* * *

Los días se pasaron tan rápido que Albus ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de volver a preocuparse por el asunto de La Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles y Rose, que estaba agobiada con todos los preparativos de su viaje a Alejandría, tampoco tuvo tiempo de recordárselo.

Cuando llegó la mañana del doce de Agosto, Albus se despertó más temprano que de costumbre, con un hueco en el estómago y la garganta seca.

—Buenos días, Al —le dijo su madre en cuanto lo vio entrar a la cocina—. Hoy preparé tu platillo favorito.

Kreacher se apresuró a entregarle un plato de empanadas de carne. El elfo hizo una reverencia y empezó a servirle jugo de naranja mientras lo miraba con desprecio.

— ¿Estás nervioso? —preguntó su madre. Albus negó con la cabeza, pero al querer tomar una servilleta, derramó accidentalmente el jugo que Kreacher le estaba sirviendo—. Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

En ese momento aparecieron Lily y James discutiendo por alguna trivialidad, como de costumbre. Detrás de ellos venía Harry, que le dio un beso a su esposa y luego se sentó en la mesa con los demás.

— ¡Por Merlín! ¡Te ves horrible! —exclamó James observando el rostro de su hermano menor—. ¡Venga, Al! No me digas que estás nervioso.

—Déjalo en paz —gruño Lily mientras se servía un par de empanadas—. Tú tenías peor pinta el día de tu primer partido en el Puddlemere United.

—No quiero que discutan en la mesa —les advirtió Ginny mientras se sentaba. Todos comenzaron a comer inmediatamente.

—Te cuidado con Adams, es el maestro de Ocultamiento y es un poco estricto —le dijo Harry a Albus, mientras los demás se enfrascaban en una plática sobre el último artículo que Ginny había escrito en El Profeta—. Craig Proudfoot es el director de la academia y fue mi jefe en el Cuartel de Aurores por un tiempo, es un tipo amable, pero nunca le preguntes cómo se hizo la cicatriz que tiene en la cara, no le gusta hablar de eso. Helena Dench será tu profesora de Pociones, siempre toma nota en sus clases, te ayudara… ¡Nunca vayas a batirte en duelo con alguien, a menos que estés en clase de Harrison! Odia que sus alumnos tengan enfrentamientos sin su consentimiento. No conozco a los demás profesores porque son un poco más actuales y no alcanzaron a darme clases a mí… Estoy seguro que te irá bien, Al —añadió, al ver la cara pálida de su hijo.

—Si —balbuceó él, intentando recordar todos los consejos de su padre sin que sus manos comenzaran a temblar.

—Estabas igual de preocupado cuando ibas a entrar a Hogwarts —le recordó Harry con nostalgia.

—Solo porque no quería que me pusieran en Slytherin —dijo Albus con una sonrisa torcida—. Luego me dijiste que no importaba dónde quedara, pero que si era tan importante para mí, podía darle mi opinión al Sombrero Seleccionador. Y lo hice, le dije que me pusiera en la casa más adecuada para mí.

—Y fuiste a parar a Slytherin.

—Y estaba preocupado, pero tú me mandaste una lechuza diciéndome que estabas orgulloso de mí, sin importar los colores de mi túnica.

—Y así será siempre —concluyó Harry mirándolo a los ojos.

Ginny se levantó de la mesa y con un movimiento de varita recogió los platos sucios. Pronto todos se dirigieron a la chimenea: James desapareció rumbo a su entrenamiento de quidditch, Lily atravesó las llamas para ir a casa de su amiga Cécille, Ginny le dio un beso a Albus antes de marcharse a las instalaciones de El Profeta, y Harry se volvió antes de adentrarse por completo en las llamas.

—Todo irá bien —dijo. Albus sonrió y luego su padre desapareció.

* * *

La Academia de Aurores de Gran Bretaña estaba escondida al este de Londres, en la zona industrial, dentro de un edificio grande y viejo que los muggles solían confundir con una de las tantas fábricas que se encontraban ahí. Tenía una gran verja de cobre en la entrada que únicamente permitía que ingresaran a las instalaciones los profesores o alumnos de la academia, las ventanas estaban completamente cerradas y las altas chimeneas despedían un humo negro que no era real y solo servía para aparentar que la fábrica funcionaba.

Albus se apareció en un callejón cercano cuando faltaban solo diez minutos para las ocho de la mañana. Solo unos segundos después, Scorpius Malfoy apareció a su lado, con su habitual sonrisa torcida adornándole el anguloso rostro.

— ¿Asustado, Potter?

—Cierra la boca —gruñó Albus, y los dos juntos atravesaron la verja del edificio.

El vestíbulo de la academia era espacioso y elegante. Había una gran araña de luz en el techo y una enorme escalera de madera que conducía a los pisos superiores. De las paredes colgaban grandes retratos de aurores importantes que habían estudiado ahí durante su juventud, todos inclinaron la cabeza solemnemente cuando Albus y Scorpius entraron al lugar.

— ¡Eh, mira! —le dijo Scorpius señalando uno de los retratos.

El rostro de su padre les sonreía ligeramente desde uno de los marcos dorados.

— ¡Ah, sí! Harry Potter —dijo una voz ronca a sus espaldas—. Un muchacho con talento, mucho talento… ¡Mira que derrotar al mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos con tan solo diecisiete años! ¡Excepcional!

Albus y Scorpius se volvieron. El hombre que había hablado tenía casi todo el cabello blanco y una gran cicatriz atravesaba su cara confiriéndole un aspecto tosco.

—Bienvenidos —dijo—. Soy Craig Proudfoot, director de la Academia de Aurores en Gran Bretaña. Si son tan amables, vayan a registrarse con la señorita Thomas —señaló a una muchacha morena que estaba sentada tras un escritorio de madera—, y después pueden pasar al aula de reuniones que está cruzando el pasillo de arriba. En un momento me reuniré con ustedes y sus demás compañeros.

—Gracias —dijo Albus.

Él y Scorpius llegaron hasta el escritorio. La chica alzó la vista con aburrimiento y arqueó las cejas.

— ¿Nombres?

—Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy.

—Albus Severus Potter.

Sacó del escritorio un grueso libro de registros y les ordenó firmar. Luego les dio a ambos un pergamino con sus horarios de clase.

—Bienvenidos a la Academia de Aurores. Cualquier duda, pueden preguntarme —dijo ella conteniendo un bostezo—. Estoy aquí todo el día.

— ¿También durante la hora de comida? —preguntó Scorpius pasándose una mano por el alborotado cabello rubio. La muchacha se sonrojó.

—Ya es tarde, Scor—dijo Albus rodando los ojos.

Ambos subieron la escalera de madera y llegaron hasta el aula que les había indicado el director Proudfoot. Encontraron a una veintena de brujas y magos de su edad sentados en sillas blancas, acomodadas en círculo. Albus apenas iba a tomar asiento cuando Scorpius lo golpeó con el codo y señaló el otro extremo de la sala, dónde había un muchacho de cabello castaño y rizado que los miraba con arrogancia.

—Lodge —gruñó Albus.

El muchacho se acercó a ellos dando grandes zancadas. Albus y Scorpius se tensaron y apretaron los puños.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó rechinando los dientes. Scorpius soltó un resoplido y alzó las cejas.

—Lo mismo te preguntamos nosotros, Devon.

—Mi solicitud fue una de las más impresionantes en el curso, por supuesto —dijo él levantando la barbilla—. No comprendo cómo ustedes dos pudieron… ¡Oh, claro! —una expresión desdeñosa le desfiguró el rostro mientras miraba fijamente a Albus—. Papi tiene influencias, ¿no? Seguro es la única manera en la que puedes moverte, Potter: con la ayuda de tu padre.

Albus sacó su varita, dispuesto a echarle un maleficio, pero en eso, el director entró en el aula.

— ¡Bien, bien! ¡Tomen asiento, por favor!

Devon Lodge se alejó de ellos conservando esa expresión desdeñosa en su cara. Albus se sentó en una de las sillas blancas sin poder creer su mala suerte… ¡Su peor enemigo en la Academia de Aurores! Jamás imaginó aquello. Ingenuamente había esperado no volver a toparse con él, y ahora eran compañeros de clase.

El desprecio que Devon sentía hacia Albus y a la familia Potter había aumentado con creces después de aquel incidente en el Bosque Prohibido, cuando Albus, Rose y Scorpius habían encontrado a su tío realizando un extraño conjuro con una daga y un viejo libro. Benjamin Lodge aun cumplía su sentencia en Azkaban, pero su recuerdo seguía presente en la mente de su sobrino y también en la de Albus, que inconscientemente cerró su mano derecha, ocultando la fina cicatriz que lo acompañaba desde aquel lejano día.

— ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Bienvenidos! —les dijo Craig Proudfoot y Albus alzó la vista, intentando olvidarse de Devon y Benjamin Lodge por un momento—. Ustedes son los próximos magos y brujas que defenderán al mundo mágico del caos. Han sido seleccionados entre muchos aspirantes, así que deben sentirse orgullosos. En esta institución aprenderán el arte de ser auror y espero, honestamente, que pongan todo de su parte para poder lograrlo.

A continuación les leyó el reglamento de la academia y luego ordenó que salieran del aula para asistir a sus primeras clases. Albus y Scorpius procuraron apartarse de Lodge mientras se dirigían al salón de pociones.

La profesora Helena Dench hablaba muchísimo y Albus procuró tomar nota de lo que le parecía importante, tal y cómo le había aconsejado su padre. Después tuvieron que ir a una enorme aula que parecía encantada para simular un bosque, ahí, les dijeron, serían las clases de sigilo y rastreo, impartidas por una guapa profesora llamada Carter. En los pisos de abajo estaba el salón del profesor Laurie, que enseñaba oclumancia y legeremancia.

—Voy a enseñarles el arte de leer el pensamiento y también de ocultar sus más profundos secretos. Aquí van a aprender a ver la mente de otros y a cerrar la suya —les dijo con seriedad, cuando todos los alumnos estuvieron sentados—. Un auror debe aprender a hacer ambas cosas, pues no es suficiente con atacar a tu enemigo físicamente, debes entrar en su mundo y conocerlo a la perfección si quieres derrotarlo de verdad.

Luego tuvieron que ir al salón de duelos, que era el más grande de todos y tenía una enorme tarima donde los alumnos solían entrenar. También había un espacio dónde podían ejercitarse para mantener la condición física que exigía el trabajo de auror y unos grandes muñecos encantados que simulaban ser magos tenebrosos y atacaban a los alumnos que hacían ejercicio sin pleno aviso.

Albus estaba fascinado.

Pronto llegaron las tres de la tarde y Albus tuvo que esperar a Scorpius junto a la gran verja de cobre porque antes de salir, su amigo se había detenido a preguntarle algo (que seguramente no tenía nada que ver con la academia) a la chica que los había atendido al entrar.

Unos minutos después, ambos salieron de la zona industrial de Londres bastante animados y con mucho apetito. Sin parar de hablar sobre las clases y los nuevos profesores, llegaron a la cafetería en la que Albus y Rose habían acordado verse para comer antes de que ella tuviera que irse a Alejandría.

Aunque Scorpius se mostró algo incómodo por la idea de tener que quedarse ahí, el hambre terminó venciendo a su orgullo y antes de que Albus pudiera ordenar, él ya estaba sentado en una mesa junto a la ventana.

Cuando los dos ya estaban devorando sus emparedados de jamón, la llamativa cabellera pelirroja de Rose atravesó la puerta, seguida por una muchacha menuda que se dirigió al mostrador.

— ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! —exclamó Rose llegando hasta la mesa donde estaban sentados. Al ver a Scorpius, frunció un poco el entrecejo—. Buenas tardes, Malfoy.

Scorpius hizo un gesto con la mano, sin dejar de masticar su emparedado.

—Me encontré con Lizza en el camino y…

— ¿Quién?

—Elizabeth McAbee —Rose señaló hacia el mostrador. La chica menuda que había entrado a la cafetería con ella intentaba cargar un par de emparedados y dos botellas de agua al mismo tiempo—. ¿No la recuerdas? Estaba en Hufflepuff pero nos llevábamos bastante bien.

—Oh, si —dijo Albus acordándose vagamente de la muchacha.

—Recién entró a trabajar en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos en el ministerio, con Teddy. Es su hora de comida y le dije que podía venir.

Entonces la muchacha se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta la mesa maniobrando con ambas manos para no tirar los emparedados y el agua. Albus se levantó para ayudarla.

—Gracias —dijo mientras se sentaba junto a Rose. Tenía el cabello oscuro, muy largo y los ojos castaños le brillaban bajo gruesas pestañas—. Me parece que de ahora en adelante vendré a comer aquí. No está tan lejos del ministerio y es mucho mejor que esa asquerosa cafetería que me recomendó Harrison… ¡Oh! —miró a Albus y a Scorpius—. Espero que no les moleste que haya venido.

—No, no hay problema —dijo Scorpius terminando de comer.

— ¿Y qué tal te fue en la academia, Al? —preguntó Rose entusiasmada.

El muchacho le contó con lujo de detalles todo sobre la Academia de Aurores, sus clases y sus nuevos maestros. Además le platicó la desgracia de compartir de nuevo clases con Devon Lodge. Rose parecía tan sorprendida como él.

—Tienes que tener mucho cuidado, Albus —le advirtió su prima, adquiriendo un tono severo que se parecía mucho al de la tía Hermione—. Lodge siempre te provocaba en Hogwarts y ahora no será diferente.

—Oh, ya lo provocó —dijo Scorpius encogiéndose de hombros—. Y será mejor que ese idiota no busque más problemas, porque no estoy dispuesto a tolerar…

— ¡No puedes hacerle nada! ¡Ya no se trata de los puntos que le quiten a Slytherin porque ustedes dos se anden peleando! —exclamó Rose. Soltó un bufido y miró a Scorpius, enojada—. Ya no estamos en Hogwarts y los pueden expulsar fácilmente de la Academia de Aurores si causan problemas.

—No pasó nada —dijo Albus intentando calmar las aguas, porque su amigo estaba a punto de replicar—. Y no dejaré que Lodge nos moleste, tranquila.

—Devon Lodge es un perfecto imbécil —comentó Elizabeth mientras le daba un trago a su botella de agua—. Se peleaba con todo el mundo y nadie lo tragaba. Era igual que su odioso tío, el tipo que nos enseñaba Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras en primer año, ¿se acuerdan? Benjamin Lodge.

Albus, Rose y Scorpius se tensaron a la vez. Elizabeth pareció notarlo y luego se golpeó la frente con una mano.

— ¡Pero, claro que lo recuerdan! Fueron ustedes los que lo pusieron tras las rejas —sonrió—. No sé cómo pude olvidarlo, en Hogwarts no se habló de otra cosa por varios meses.

—Es algo del pasado —dijo Rose torciendo la boca—. Entonces, Liza, ¿me dijiste que ya visitaste la biblioteca de Alejandría? ¿Es verdad que tiene más de un millón de registros del mundo mágico?

Y después de ese repentino cambio de tema, los cuatro comenzaron a platicar de cosas banales mientras terminaban sus emparedados. Luego de media hora, Rose y Scorpius se habían enfrascado en una discusión sobre las horribles túnicas que tenían que ponerse los empleados de mantenimiento en el ministerio de magia, mientras que Albus y Elizabeth intercambiaban miradas de divertida exasperación por los ridículos argumentos que daban sus amigos.

—Los demás empleados no tiene por qué llevar uniforme, ¿verdad? ¿Por qué ellos sí?

—Porque así dice en el reglamento, Malfoy. Además, no están tan mal las túnicas.

— ¿No están tan mal? ¡Son espantosas! Parece que le quitaron la piel a una doxy y se la pusieron encima.

— ¡Oh, Merlín! —exclamó Rose de repente, desviando la vista hacia el reloj que colgaba en la pared de la cafetería—. Debo irme ya. Quedé de verme con Ned.

— ¿Qué es lo que le tienes que ver? Va a acompañarte en el viaje, ¿no? —Albus rodó los ojos—. Me enfermas, Rose.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, pero sonrió. Se levantó de su lugar, le dio un rápido abrazo a su amiga y luego se abalanzó sobre Albus.

—Sé bueno, Al. No te metas en problemas, ni siquiera con Lodge. Pórtate bien y demuéstrales tu talento. Eres un gran mago, ya lo sabes. Te extrañaré.

—Y yo a ti —dijo Albus estrechándola más contra sí—. Cuídate mucho, Rosie.

Ella se separó del abrazo y sonrió con melancolía. Scorpius también se levantó de la mesa.

—Yo también me voy —anunció. Al ver que su amigo lo miraba con las cejas arqueadas, explicó—: La chica de la academia. Quedé en pasar por ella para ir por unas cervezas de mantequilla.

Albus se rio y le palmeó la espalda. Scorpius se despidió de Elizabeth y luego caminó junto con Rose hasta la puerta de entrada. Ninguno se dirigió la palabra y después de intercambiar una seca cabezada en señal de despedida, ambos tomaron caminos separados para después adentrarse en las calles de Londres.

—Nunca se han llevado bien, ¿verdad? —le preguntó Elizabeth con una sonrisa—. Recuerdo cuando estábamos en quinto y accidentalmente Scorpius derramó su poción envejecedora sobre Rose. El cabello le quedó completamente blanco y faltó poco para que le lanzara un maleficio a tu amigo.

— ¡Es cierto! No lo recordaba —comentó Albus sonriendo—. Pero, no es que se odien o algo así. Cuando estábamos en primero, se hablaban muy poco, y solo para hacer comentarios hostiles. Pero después de que fueron a buscarme al Bosque Prohibido y pasó todo el asunto de Benjamin Lodge… Bueno, no son amigos, pero al menos se soportan mientras están conmigo.

—Oh, sí, el asunto de Benjamin Lodge —dijo ella y torció la boca—. Lamento haberlo mencionado hace rato, no sabía que…

—Está bien —dijo Albus negando con la cabeza—. Es solo que a ninguno de nosotros nos gusta recordarlo.

—No veo por qué. Uno siempre aprende de los recuerdos. Tú aprendiste algo de aquella experiencia, no tendrías por qué querer olvidarlo.

Dijo aquello de una manera tan directa, que Albus sintió que conversaba con alguien que conocía de toda la vida. Lejos de molestarse por aquel comentario, el chico se impresionó un poco.

Unas gruesas nubes tapaban el sol de la tarde cuando ambos salieron del local y empezaron a caminar por la calle. Elizabeth se sujetó el largo cabello en una trenza y Albus percibió un ligero aroma a miel emanando de su cuello.

—Entonces, tu prima está saliendo con ese tipo presumido: Ned Goldstein —comentó mientras cruzaban una avenida llena de peatones —Scorpius se fue con una chica a beber cervezas de mantequilla, y tú estás caminando conmigo… ¿Qué no tienes a nadie que te esté esperando?

—No —dijo Albus esbozando una sonrisa.

— ¿De verdad? ¿El codiciado Albus Potter no está saliendo con nadie?

— ¿Codiciado?

— ¡Oh, no finjas que no lo sabes! —exclamó ella soltando una risita—. Tú, tus hermanos y todos tus primos encabezan la lista de los solteros más queridos por el mundo mágico.

—Claro, los hijos de los héroes de guerra, ¿no? —dijo Albus recordando el apodo que su prima le había mencionado hace unos días.

—Exactamente. Teddy me contó que cuando se casó con tu prima tuvieron que echar a cientos de reporteros que intentaban colarse a la celebración. Pero, estábamos hablando de ti… ¿Qué hay de esa chica? Hum… ¡Casey Pucey! ¿Solían salir en Hogwarts, no?

— ¿Cómo es que recuerdas todo eso? —preguntó Albus sorprendido—. Yo apenas y…

—Apenas y me recuerdas a mí, ¿no? —completó ella arqueando las cejas. Albus balbuceó una disculpa, pero ella alzó una mano para callarlo—. Tranquilo, no importa. Digamos que soy algo perceptiva y tengo muy buena memoria. Llámame entrometida, si quieres.

—No, hasta ahora has acertado en todo: Qué Rose y Scor no se llevan bien, que Goldstein es un tipo presumido, que Devon Lodge es un perfecto imbécil…

—No está bien juzgar a alguien si no lo conoces del todo, lo sé —admitió ella, aunque no parecía preocupada en lo más mínimo—. Pero, ¿Qué puedo hacer? Es un don.

— ¿Qué hay de mí? ¿Puedes percibir algo? —preguntó Albus sin poder contenerse. Su estómago se sacudió ligeramente cuando la chica lo miró a los ojos.

—No te lo voy a decir. Vas a enojarte conmigo.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es malo?

—No —dijo ella torciendo una sonrisa. Doblaron una esquina y pequeñas gotas de lluvia comenzaron a caer del cielo.

— ¿Entonces? ¡Venga, dímelo! —insistió Albus. Por algún motivo le parecía muy importante la opinión que esa muchacha. Se detuvo y esperó a que ella también lo hiciera.

—De acuerdo —dijo y rodó los ojos—. Según mi increíble percepción, eres una persona bastante reservada, que no gusta de llamar la atención… No al menos por las razones equivocadas. Eres leal, noble y muy ambicioso, eso es obvio. Odias ser comparado con alguien y creo que, lamentablemente, eso te sucede con bastante frecuencia, ¿no?

Albus se quedó callado mientras la lluvia arreciaba sobre ellos. Elizabeth hizo una mueca y torció la boca, preocupada.

— ¿Fui muy lejos, verdad?

—No, no, no —farfulló Albus y sintió otra sacudida en el estómago, más fuerte que la anterior—. Me gusta… Siempre me ha gustado que las personas sean francas conmigo.

—Entonces, vamos a llevarnos muy bien, Albus Potter —dijo ella sonriendo. Se miró el reloj que traía en la mano y suspiró—. ¡Oh, mi hora de comida terminó! Debo volver al trabajo.

—Sí, claro. Dile a Teddy que no sea tan pesado contigo —comentó Albus. La muchacha se rio y luego se dio la vuelta. Albus la vio alejarse entre la lluvia—. ¡Nos vemos luego, Elizabeth!

— ¡Lizza! —lo corrigió ella, volviendo la cabeza—. Por favor, odio mi nombre completo.

—Entonces nos vemos luego, Lizza —murmuró Albus, y con una repentina sensación de júbilo apoderándose de su ser, emprendió su camino hacia el Valle de Godric, empapándose con la lluvia que caía del cielo.

* * *

—Por supuesto, éste asunto se ha manejado con total discreción. No quisiéramos que todo el ministerio se enterara. Sabes cómo somos, hijo. A nosotros los inefables, no nos gusta llamar la atención.

Croaker, el jefe del Departamento de Misterios suspiró y luego abrió una enorme puerta negra. Harry Potter entró con determinación y paseó la vista por la habitación: No era muy grande y de las oscuras paredes colgaban repisas con objetos extraños acomodados cuidadosamente en vitrinas de cristal.

—Todo parece estar en orden —dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño—. Si alguien verdaderamente entró a robar, como usted dice, habría al menos un poco de desorden en éste lugar.

La gente del Departamento de Misterios no solía compartir sus problemas con otros empleados del ministerio, ni siquiera con los aurores. Era por eso que Harry se había sorprendido tanto ante la visita de Croaker esa mañana. El anciano casi había suplicado la presencia del jefe de aurores en su departamento, para comunicar una emergencia que solo podía serle confiada a él.

—Por eso creo que el ladrón sabía exactamente lo que buscaba —comentó Croaker con seriedad. Harry lo miró sin entender—. Señor Potter, en está habitación se guardan los objetos que tienen algún significado oculto. Los inefables intentamos estudiarlos y averiguar sus propiedades mágicas… Falta solo un objeto. Uno al que todavía no le habíamos encontrado uso o razón de existir.

— ¿Y qué es?

—Por eso quise que viniera solo… Verá, usted lo conoce muy bien, señor Potter —explicó Croaker—. Porque fue usted quien lo trajo aquí, hace algunos años. El objeto que se robaron de esta habitación, es una vieja daga.

* * *

**¡Hola! Y gracias otra vez por llegar hasta aquí, me hacen muy feliz. Anyway, aquí tienen a dos personajes originalmente míos: Devon Lodge y Elizabeth (Lizza) McAbee. Personalmente a los dos les tengo mucho cariño y así. ¡Por favor díganme que opinan de ellos! Hum... No sé que más decir, creo que ya nos estamos acercando a la trama principal de la historia. Espero les guste.**

**¡Reviews plis!**


	6. Júbilo y Rabia

_Júbilo y Rabia._

Con el pasar de los días, Albus entendió por qué muy pocos aspirantes habían logrado entrar a la Academia de Aurores.

Las clases se volvían cada vez más complicadas, los profesores eran tan estrictos que Albus casi extrañaba la mirada severa de la profesora McGongall y el entrenamiento físico era tan pesado que al final del día la mayoría de los alumnos terminaba con el cuerpo adolorido.

— ¡Los aurores tienen que estar en buena forma! —les gritaba el profesor Harrison, mientras los estudiantes corrían en círculos alrededor del salón de duelos—. ¡De nada les servirá conocer todos los hechizos defensores del mundo, si no van a poder esquivar los ataques del enemigo!

—Oh, pobre Lodge —comentó Scorpius alcanzando a Albus. Esbozó una sonrisa burlona y apuntó con la cabeza hacia el otro extremo del salón, donde Devon Lodge jadeaba ligeramente mientras intentaba mantener el ritmo de sus compañeros—. Le doy dos días más para que se largue.

Sin embargo, Albus dudaba que Lodge se diera por vencido tan fácilmente. Después de todo, en el poco tiempo que llevaban ahí, su enemigo ya se había convertido en uno de los mejores alumnos de la academia, cumpliendo con las expectativas de los profesores que habían visto todos los EXTASIS que consiguió en Hogwarts.

—De todos modos, Rose consiguió mejores resultados que él, ¿no? —le dijo Scorpius en clase de pociones. Del caldero de Lodge brotaba un vapor violeta que consiguió elogios de la profesora Dench—. Tu prima pudo ser una buena auror, si no se hubiera ido al programa ése…

—A Rose le gusta mucho la historia —repuso Albus encogiéndose de hombros. Su poción empezaba a tornarse de un color rosa chicle—. Creo que, de mi familia, es la que más sabe cosas sobre la guerra contra Voldemort y todo eso… No porque se lo hayan contado, claro. Ella lo investigó por su cuenta.

—Por cierto, ¿Te ha escrito? ¿Es ese programa tan aburrido cómo me imagino?

— ¡Malfoy, dije tres gotas de sangre de dragón! ¿No estás poniendo atención? —lo reprendió la profesora observando la poción amarillenta de Scorpius.

—Imbécil —murmuró Scorpius mirando a Lodge. El muchacho le había lanzado una mirada despectiva sin que la profesora se diera cuenta—. No lo soporto. Me da gusto que lo hayas superado en clase de Laurie.

—No lo superé —dijo Albus, aunque sonrió ante el recuerdo.

Si bien él sabía que tenía cierto talento para los duelos y encantamientos de defensa (no por nada había sacado excelentes calificaciones en sus exámenes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras), para él fue toda una sorpresa descubrir que la oclumancia no se le deba tan mal.

—Con la legeremancia podrán conocer la mente de su enemigo, pero ¿qué pasa si es él quien quiere penetrar sus pensamientos? —había preguntado el profesor Laurie unos días antes, mientras se paseaba por el salón—. Es el arte más difícil de la magia, si me permiten opinar. Debes limpiar tu mente de cualquier pensamiento o sentimiento. Solo pocos magos pueden hacerlo a la perfección.

Luego había formado a los alumnos en una fila para intentar leer sus pensamientos, y aunque ellos le informaron que aún no habían tenido experiencia con ese tipo de magia y que por lo tanto no podrían evitar ser invadidos, el profesor insistió.

Albus, al final de la fila, observó fallar a sus compañeros una y otra vez. Cuando llegó su turno se puso rígido, pero intentó relajarse.

—Nada mal, Potter —le había dicho Laurie con una sonrisa torcida—. Puedo ver tu mente, sí. Pero está borrosa. Te falta un poco de práctica, es todo.

Y Albus no pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso, no solo por la expresión de odio que le dirigía Lodge, ni por la palmada que Scorpius le había dado en la espalda, sino porque su padre le había contado muchas veces cuanto le había costado aprender esa disciplina. Ser bueno en algo que se le dificultaba al _gran_ Harry Potter, lo hacía sentirse extrañamente bien.

La clase que menos les gustaba a todos era sigilo y rastreo. Los alumnos constantemente se quejaban cuando debían dejar las cómodas instalaciones de la academia para entrar en el salón que estaba encantado para parecer un bosque. Además, la profesora Carter (que era muy guapa y tenía solo un par de años más que sus alumnos) era muy estricta y acostumbraba restarles puntos de su calificación final siempre que se equivocaban al rastrear las huellas de sus compañeros.

—Pronto anunciaré la fecha de su primer examen —les dijo al término de una clase—. Debo advertirles que no será fácil. Así que vayan haciéndose a la idea de qué muchos no podrán pasar mi materia.

— ¡Está loca! —exclamó Scorpius cuando salían de la zona industrial de Londres—. ¡Loca, en verdad! Llevamos solo unos días aquí y ya quiere examinarnos. No entiendo cómo puede ser tan despreciable y atractiva al mismo tiempo. En fin, tengo que ir al Callejón Diagon por unas cosas, ¿vienes?

—No, lo siento —dijo Albus—. Iré a comer.

—Oh, claro. Lo olvidaba —comentó Scorpius con una sonrisa burlona. Le dio una palmada en la espalda y antes de alejarse, exclamó—: ¡Saluda a Lizza de mi parte!

Albus no había comido en el Valle de Godric desde su ingreso en la Academia de Aurores y tenía que admitir que empezaba a extrañar la comida de su madre. Sin embargo, existían otras razones para soportar los emparedados de jamón que siempre servían en la cafetería que estaba cerca del Ministerio de Magia.

— ¡Hola! —lo saludó Lizza cuando atravesó la puerta de entrada—. Me has ganado. Tuve que quedarme a ordenar un montón de pergaminos en la oficina de Teddy. ¿Tienes hambre?

Lo único que Albus recordaba de Elizabeth McAbee en Hogwarts era que había estado en Hufflepuff y que a veces caminaba junto a Rose en los pasillos. Nada más. Y no lo entendía, porque durante los pocos días que habían comido juntos, la chica le había caído muy bien. Demasiado bien.

—Bueno, es que eres muy distraído —le había dicho ella, cuando Albus le comentó sus inquietudes—. No entiendo cómo podías atrapar la snitch en los partidos de quidditch, siendo tan ciego.

—Si fuera tan ciego como dices, Slytherin no habría ganado la copa el último año —repuso Albus con una sonrisa.

—Ganaron porque fuiste un buen capitán —admitió ella—. Ideaste buenas estrategias. Eso de distraer al capitán de Gryffindor con una bludger, mientras los demás se encargaban del guardián…

Resultó que la muchacha sabía muchísimo sobre quidditch y por eso había conseguido tan rápido un puesto en el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos. Sin embargo, nunca había jugado para el equipo de su casa en Hogwarts.

—Te vas a reír de mí —le advirtió ella unos días antes, cuando Albus le preguntó la razón de por qué nunca se había presentado a las pruebas del equipo de Hufflepuff—. Me gusta mucho el quidditch, pero creo que es solo una forma de fomentar la rivalidad entre las casas.

—Bueno, pero no puede haber quidditch sin rivalidad. Creo que lo que sucede en realidad es que no sabes jugar…

— ¡No es cierto! Sé que debe haber rivalidad, pero es estúpido. Las casas son estúpidas. Godric, Helga, Rowena y Salazar se habrían ahorrado muchos problemas si no las hubieran creado.

—Eso no…

— ¡Oh, por favor! No me digas que no te hubiera gustado solo entrar a Hogwarts y ya —le había dicho ella con fastidio—, sin tener que ser etiquetado por un sombrero parlante. ¿Tú? ¿El Potter que quedó en Slytherin? ¿No te habría gustado ahorrarte todo ese drama?

Lizza solía hablar de esa manera, sin detenerse a pensar en las palabras que pronunciaba. No parecía darse cuenta de que había hablado de más hasta que Albus hacía un gesto de incomodidad o se quedaba callado por más de diez segundos, entonces ella torcía la boca, disgustada consigo misma y decía:

—Lo lamento. Soy una bocona, ya sabes.

Y entonces Albus sonreía, asegurándole que no pasaba nada. La verdad es que le agradaba que alguien se atreviera a hablarle así, con tanta franqueza.

— ¿Fue muy difícil estar en Slytherin siento tú? —le preguntó otro día, cuando ambos compartían un pastel de manzana.

—No con mis padres. Lo fue con la gente de Slytherin —le había explicado Albus—. La mayoría de mis compañeros eran hijos de mortífagos y no estaban muy contentos conmigo y mi familia. Tuve algunos conflictos, pero… ¡Tú debes saberlo! ¡Sabes todo sobre todo el mundo!

—Si en verdad supiera todo, sabría cómo es que te las arreglabas para que los profesores nunca te atraparan metido en tanto lío. Rose siempre decía que tenías un par de cartas bajo la manga, pero nunca quiso decirme más.

Solo pocas personas sabían por qué los hermanos Potter nunca habían sido descubiertos rompiendo las reglas del colegio. James se lo había contado a Louis, Lorcan y Lysander; Lily a su amiga Cécille y a Hugo; y Albus había pensado que él solo llegaría a compartir ese secreto con Rose y Scorpius, pero ese día se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba.

Le contó a Lizza todo con respecto a la capa de invisibilidad y el Mapa del Merodeador que James se había robado del despacho de su padre cuando apenas iba a iniciar su primer curso en Hogwarts. Obviamente, con el pasar del tiempo, Harry Potter había notado la ausencia de esos dos objetos, pero por alguna extraña razón había decidido obsequiárselos a su hijo mayor, siempre y cuando éste prometiera que los compartiría con sus hermanos cuando fuera su turno de entrar al colegio.

— ¡Eso explica tantas cosas! —había dicho ella sorprendida.

Las charlas con Lizza llegaron a tal punto, que Albus se atrevió a confesarle que él no sabía mucho sobre la verdadera historia de Harry Potter, y que aunque él y su padre llevaban una buena relación, ese seguía siendo un tema tabú para toda la familia.

Aquel día de agosto, el sol iluminaba Londres. Albus y Lizza se habían quedado conversando más de lo normal en la cafetería, pero hubo un momento en el que ya no pudieron seguir ignorando más el reloj que colgaba de la pared, y tuvieron que abandonar el local para que Lizza pudiera regresar al trabajo.

—Albus, no tienes que acompañarme todos los días, ¿sabes? —le dijo ella mientras caminaban por la calle—. Seguro tienes cosas más importantes que hacer que comer emparedados conmigo.

—No, no —dijo Albus rápidamente e intentó no sonar nervioso—. A menos que a ti te moleste…

— ¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? ¡Me encanta estar contigo! —Lizza se ruborizó y desvió la vista. Al parecer, nuevamente había hablado de más—. Es decir… No quiero que pienses que estás obligado a… No es necesario que tú…

—Ya —dijo él con una sonrisa—. Será mejor que nos vayamos o Teddy se pondrá loco al ver que no llegas.

Lizza sonrió y pronto llegaron a la calle por la que acostumbraban separarse.

—Bueno, te veo mañana —dijo Albus con una cabezada.

Ella se mordió el labio y Albus sintió todos los músculos de su cuerpo tensarse cuando la vio pararse de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla. Nuevamente, un aroma parecido a la miel inundó sus fosas nasales.

—Hasta mañana.

Una sensación de júbilo lo acompañó durante todo el trayecto a su casa y Albus todavía seguía sonriendo cuando, unos momentos más tarde, salió despedido por la chimenea de su sala de estar.

—Acabas de liarte con alguien, ¿verdad?

Louis Weasley estaba recostado en el sofá con el cabello rubio desparramado sobre la frente. A su lado estaban James y Lorcan jugando snap explosivo y bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. Los dos levantaron rápidamente la cabeza después de escuchar aquel comentario.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Albus sintiendo enrojecer sus mejillas.

—Oh, por favor, primo —Louis esbozó una sonrisa—. Tengo bastante experiencia en estas cosas y tú estás sonriendo cómo imbécil. ¿Quién es ella?

— ¿Es de la Academia de Aurores? —preguntó Lorcan alzando las cejas—. Las chicas que son aurores siempre me han parecido muy atractivas… ¿Está buena?

—No sé de qué están hablando —sentenció Albus acercándose a las escaleras para escapar de ellos.

James soltó una carcajada.

—Por lo menos, ¿ya la besaste o apenas estás intentando acercártele? No lo presionen, amigos —James se desordenó el cabello con una mano y sonrió—. No todos nacen con la habilidad natural para tratar a las mujeres. Soy de los pocos afortunados.

—Si, por eso siempre que Alice se aparece frente a ti pones cara de idiota —comentó Louis rodando los ojos.

Las llamas color esmeralda de la chimenea se encendieron justo cuando James iba a replicar. Lysander Scamander se sacudió las cenizas del cabello rubio y tomó asiento junto a su gemelo.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Trabajo —dijo Lysander mientras tomaba una de las botellas de cerveza de mantequilla que James tenía en la mesita de centro.

— ¿Qué tanto trabajo puedes tener? Lo único que haces es anunciar las canciones de "Los cuernos de Erumpent". Además, tu programa se terminó hace más de una hora—dijo Lorcan.

Lysander trabajaba como presentador en la estación de radio mágica.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo él con una sonrisa burlona—. Llegaré temprano la próxima vez, no me castigues, por favor.

— ¿También te estabas liando con alguien? Porque Albus…

— ¡Púdrete!

Las llamas de la chimenea se encendieron nuevamente y Lily entró en la sala de estar. Observó a todos los presentes y una mueca de disgusto, imposible de ocultar, se dibujó en su cara.

— ¿No están grandecitos para jugar snap explosivo?

— ¿Y tú dónde estabas? —preguntó James frunciendo el ceño.

—En casa de Cécille —Lily se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

—Oh, ¿y siempre vas a ver a tu amiga con esa ropa? —James señaló la falda y los pequeños zapatos de tacón de su hermana.

— ¡Por favor, James! No intentes jugar al hermano responsable y maduro, ¿sí? No te queda.

Luego rodó los ojos y sin decir nada más, subió a su habitación.

—Pareces un niño —lo criticó Louis—. Si yo enloqueciera por cada pervertido que intenta acercarse a Victoire o Dominique… Bueno, Teddy ya estaría muerto, para empezar.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Albus sin entender.

—Jimmy piensa que tu hermana está saliendo con alguien —explicó Lorcan.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó Lysander mirando a James con preocupación.

—Se la ha pasado fuera durante todas las vacaciones, según ella porque va a visitar a su amiga. También se escribe con alguien, he visto a una lechuza entrar y salir de su habitación varias veces —James miró con el ceño fruncido el punto por donde Lily había desaparecido—. Además está comportándose rara. No la veía así desde que salía con ese idiota de Alan Wood…

—Pues, aunque eso sea cierto —repuso Louis rodando los ojos—. A ti no tiene por qué importarte, viejo. Lily ya está grandecita para hacer lo que quiera.

—Es cierto —opinó Lysander y desvió la vista. Le dio un largo trago a su cerveza de mantequilla y accidentalmente derramó un poco sobre la alfombra.

— ¿Tú no has notado nada?—le preguntó James a Albus, ignorando los comentarios de sus amigos.

El muchacho recordó, con cierto fastidio, el chocolate que Lily había comprado hace unos días en el Callejón Diagon y cómo se había negado rotundamente a explicar por qué lo envolvía con tanto esmero. Sin embargo, negó con la cabeza. Pensar en un tipo sobrepasándose con su hermanita no era un pensamiento agradable, pero sabía que Louis tenía razón y que ellos no tenían por qué involucrarse en esos asuntos.

—Entonces, Albus —Lorcan le dio un trago a su botella y sonrió—. ¿La chica está buena o no?

Albus se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras, escuchando tras él las carcajadas burlonas de James y sus amigos. Lily estaba afuera de su habitación y lo miraba con una sonrisa torcida.

— ¿De qué chica están hablando?

—Cállate —masculló Albus y cerró la puerta de su dormitorio.

Joey, su lechuza de manchas negras, lo esperaba en el alféizar de la ventana. Cuando Albus le quitó la carta que llevaba atada en la pata, el animal se metió en su jaula y comenzó a comer un par de ratones muertos que había llevado consigo.

Albus se tiró en la cama y desplegó la carta.

_Albus:_

_¡Me alegra tanto que estés disfrutando tu estancia en la Academia de Aurores! Y me tranquiliza (como no tienes idea) saber que no has tenido problemas con Lodge._

_Yo estoy bien. He aprendido un montón de cosas en este programa y algunos profesores me hablaron de ser pasante en la investigación que están haciendo para escribir la nueva versión de "Historia de la Magia". ¡No podría estar más feliz! Aunque los extraño mucho a todos, claro. _

_La biblioteca de Alejandría es enorme, ya te imaginaras mi reacción al verla. Y cuando estábamos ahí, hubo un derrumbe… ¡Tranquilo, no pasó nada! Pero, gracias a eso los profesores descubrieron un nuevo pasaje, con pergaminos que no habían sido descubiertos hasta el momento. Te contaré los detalles luego. Los alumnos tenemos prohibido entrar… ¡Pero, muero de la curiosidad! Sé que si estuvieras conmigo y tuviéramos la capa de invisibilidad, podría entrar. _

_En fin, no dejes de escribirme. No falta mucho para que regrese._

_Te quiere._

_Rose._

* * *

—Por supuesto que estoy contenta con que Rose haya sido aceptada en ese programa. Es solo que estoy un poco preocupada, es todo.

Hermione Weasley caminaba con prisa por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia cargando un grueso fajo de pergaminos entre los brazos. A su lado, Harry Potter intentaba seguirle el paso.

—Solo ha estado fuera unos días —le recordó Harry, mientras saludaba con la cabeza a un par de empleados—. Ron está mucho peor, ¿no?

—Ni lo menciones. Se la pasa diciéndome que jamás debimos dejarla ir sola a Alejandría. Rose nos escribe una carta diariamente, pero a él no le basta… Por cierto, ¿Dónde está?

—Terminando el informe sobre el robo en el Departamento de Misterios. Se está tratando con demasiada discreción porque los inefables no quieren que se sepa que les han robado.

En el Departamento de Aplicación a la Ley Mágica había un largo y estrecho pasillo con varias puertas de roble a los costados. Hermione alzó la varita cuando llegaron a la última puerta y ésta se abrió de inmediato.

—Es mejor que se mantenga así, con discreción. No quieres que la prensa se enteré de que un objeto desconocido ha desaparecido del ministerio —comentó mientras depositaba el fajo de pergaminos en un reluciente escritorio de madera. Las paredes estaban adornadas por enormes estantes repletos de libros, y con otro movimiento de varita, Hermione hizo que dos volaran hasta su mano.

—Sí, pero tarde o temprano lo sabrán y nosotros no tenemos ninguna pista todavía —dijo Harry tomando asiento en un cómodo sofá de piel.

Hermione suspiró.

—Lo sé, pero solo es cuestión de tiempo, estoy segura —le sonrió—. No te preocupes.

La puerta de roble se abrió y Victoire Weasley apareció en el umbral, cargando un montón de carpetas entre los brazos.

— ¡Hola, tío Harry! —exclamó. Luego depositó las carpetas en el escritorio de Hermione, mientras ella hojeaba con rapidez los dos libros que había sacado—. Es todo lo que pude encontrar en el archivo.

—Muchas gracias, Vicky. Puedes irte ya, si quieres.

—Voy a esperar a Teddy en el Atrio. Si necesitas algo más, no dudes en…

—Descuida —Hermione despegó la vista del libro y sonrió.

—Entonces nos vemos luego —Victoire esbozó una resplandeciente sonrisa y salió del despacho agitando su larga cabellera platinada.

—Teddy dice que está muy emocionada con este trabajo —comentó Harry.

—Lo está haciendo bien. Unas semanas más y podrían promoverla, estoy segura —respondió Hermione. Frunció ligeramente el ceño y luego se puso a rebuscar entre las carpetas que le había llevado su sobrina.

— ¿Qué tanto estás haciendo? —preguntó Harry, que de pronto recordó a una Hermione más joven, volviéndose loca por los TIMOS en Hogwarts—. ¿Y para que querías que viniera?

Ella alzó la vista y miró a su amigo con preocupación.

—Necesito que testifiques ante Kingsley y el Wizengamot.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles? Ya no son solo rumores, Harry. La propuesta para establecer de nuevo toda esa locura es algo real —Hermione se dejó caer en la silla que había detrás del escritorio. Parecía agotada—. Hoy en la mañana Kingsley me dijo que Miranda Savage había presentado sus términos ante el Wizengamot y, no sé qué pudo decirles, pero parece que los dejó impresionados…

—Kingsley jamás lo permitiría —repuso Harry.

—Por eso me pidió que expusiera ante el tribunal todos los motivos que tiene la comunidad mágica para detener esto, antes de que decidan aprobarlo. La cita es una semana —señaló los pergaminos esparcidos por su escritorio—. He estado todo el día intentando crear una buena propuesta, basándome en hechos históricos y demás, pero temo que necesito testimonios de… Bueno, gente importante para el ministerio.

—Entiendo —dijo Harry comprensivamente—. Tranquila, lo haré.

Hermione suspiró aliviada y se frotó las sienes.

— ¿En qué se está basando Miranda Savage para armar de nuevo todo esto?

—Lo único que yo busco es un mejor equilibrio para el mundo mágico, por supuesto.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, una mujer alta y de rostro huesudo había entrado al despacho. Parecía un poco más joven que ellos, sin embargo Harry distinguió un par de brillantes canas adornando su cabello oscuro.

Hermione se levantó de la silla rápidamente.

—Miranda Savage, es un honor conocerlo, señor Potter —la mujer le estrechó la mano y sonrió de manera exagerada.

— ¿Qué hace en mi oficina? —exclamó Hermione exasperada.

— ¡Oh, tranquila, señora Weasley! Yo solo venía a informarle que el Wizengamot espera su propuesta mañana temprano. Al parecer, una semana es demasiado tiempo para…

— ¿Qué? ¿Mañana? El ministro dijo que…

—Sí, lo sé. Pero, todos los miembros del tribunal piensan que un asunto así debe tratarse inmediatamente, y por supuesto no pueden hacer excepciones ante ninguna persona, ni siquiera ante usted o amistades…

— ¡Nadie les está pidiendo hacer excepciones! Pero, una propuesta así…

—De verdad lo lamento, señora Weasley —Miranda Savage dibujó una mueca de culpabilidad que Harry encontró irritante—. Y quiero que sepa, antes de que suceda cualquier cosa, que nunca ha sido mi intención ir en contra suya o algo así. Tenemos diferentes ideas, pero yo sigo respetándola como la superior que es.

Hermione resopló y frunció los labios.

La puerta de roble se abrió una vez más. Esta vez, fue Ron quien entró al despacho apresuradamente, casi tropezando con Miranda Savage.

—Bueno, no quiero importunarlos más —dijo ella caminando hacia la salida—. Que pasen buena tarde.

— ¡Mañana! —exclamó Hermione cuando la puerta de roble se cerró—. ¿Cómo es que podré crear una propuesta contra esa ley de un día para otro? No hay ni suficiente tiempo para reunir los testimonios necesarios, ni siquiera para… ¿Ron?

Miró a su esposo, que lucía más pálido que de costumbre. Éste carraspeó y miró a Harry.

—Dijiste que venias para acá y bueno… Llegaron unas personas a buscarte al cuartel, eran… —se mordió el labio—. Eran trabajadores de Azkaban.

— ¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Harry tensándose de inmediato.

—Una fuga. Un prisionero ha escapado.

Hermione se tapó la boca con las manos.

— ¡Eso es imposible! Nadie ha escapado de Azkaban desde… No, no puede ser. La seguridad se ha triplicado desde que los dementores se fueron.

—Hay un guardia muerto. Los demás están estables, pero fueron lastimados. Ya están siendo atendidos en San Mungo…

— ¿Qué prisionero? —preguntó Harry temiendo la respuesta.

—El que estaba en la celda 198.

Harry apretó los puños y con una horrible sensación de rabia golpeándole el pecho, masculló:

—Benjamin Lodge.

* * *

**¡Hola! Y perdón por la tardanza. Quería subir este capítulo antes de entrar a la escuela y todo eso. Espero que les haya gustado, aquí conocemos un poco más a Lizza... ¡Por favor díganme que opinan! Y también les presentó a un nuevo personaje, Miranda Savage, la chica que está haciendo todo eso del registro de muggles. **

**También les pido, por favor, por favor, a las personas que ponen esta historia en follow o favorite, pero que no comentan nada... ¡Comenten! Me dará un paro cardiaco si no... Enserio, ustedes pagaran el hospital, yo no sé. Para mi son importantes sus opiniones.**

**En fin, gracias por leer y ¡Reviews plis!**


	7. Noticias

_Noticias._

—Por favor cierra la puerta, Potter.

El despacho del ministro estaba ubicado en la primera planta del Ministerio de Magia, al final de un pasillo cerca de la oficina de Hermione.

Harry había visitado ese lugar muchas veces, pero jamás había visto a Kingsley Shacklebolt tan preocupado como en ese momento. El hombre se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla de cuero azulado y frunció los labios.

— ¿Qué pasó con los trabajadores que fueron heridos?

—Lesiones graves, pero tratables. San Mungo ya se encargó de eso. Serán dados de alta en unos días.

— ¿Y el hombre que murió?

—John Tedder. Era el vigilante en turno. Lo mataron… con la maldición asesina, señor. Ya he avisado a su familia.

—La maldición asesina… —repitió Kingsley frunciendo más los labios—. Nadie había usado esa maldición desde hace años, Potter. ¿Alguna idea de cómo pudo escapar Benjamin Lodge?

—No, señor —respondió Harry apretando los puños—. Nunca supimos si tenía cómplices o algo así. Hace seis años, cuando lo atrapamos y pudimos interrogarlo, él no… No nos dijo nada, señor. Quisimos darle veritaserum, pero el Wizengamot dijo que no se nos permitía administrarle…

—… Ninguna poción al prisionero, a menos que éste lo apruebe —Kingsley torció una ligera sonrisa—. Esa ley es un asco, lo sé. Yo, y muchos otros antes, hemos intentado cambiarla, pero la gente del Wizengamot aún es tradicionalista en algunos aspectos. Aun no sé cómo aceptaron que los dementores se largaran de Azkaban —se recargó en su asiento y luego suspiró—. Las cosas han estado feas últimamente: Primero el ataque a esos pobres muggles, luego el robo de la daga en el Departamento de Misterios…

—De hecho, hay otra cosa que quería comentarle —dijo Harry—. Como usted sabrá, desde que terminó la guerra, todas las familias que alguna vez estuvieron relacionadas con las artes oscuras o con los mortífagos, están siendo vigiladas. Pero, últimamente… Han estado desapareciendo, señor.

— ¿Cómo dices?

—Theodore Nott nunca fue un mortífago, sin embargo, su padre apoyó a Voldemort antes de morir, y hace unos días la familia entera de Nott salió del país sin dejar rastro. Lo mismo pasó con los Goyle y los descendientes de Macnair o Avery —Harry se pasó una mano por el cabello, preocupado—. Tengo a varios aurores buscándolos…

— ¿Crees que sus repentinas ganas de vacacionar estén relacionadas con Benjamin Lodge y la daga?

—No lo sé —respondió Harry frustrado—. Pero ya estoy trabajando en eso, señor.

—La gente de El Profeta ya se enteró del escape de Lodge —comentó Kingsley con un resoplido.

—Lo sé, mi esposa me lo dijo.

—Se hará un gran escándalo, espero que estés preparado.

—Honestamente, señor, la prensa es lo que menos me preocupa en estos momentos.

—Lo sé. Te inquieta que ese tipo pueda estar buscando venganza —dijo el ministro de manera comprensiva y de pronto, Harry recordó que la persona frente a él solía ser un miembro valioso de la Orden del Fénix que había puesto su vida en riesgo para mantenerlo a salvo en más de una ocasión—. Si estás angustiado por la seguridad de tu hijo, sabes que cuentas con mi autorización para asignarle una escolta o…

— ¿Albus con una escolta? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa amarga.

La verdad es que no había tenido oportunidad de contarle a su hijo sobre el escape de Benjamin Lodge, porque se había pasado todo el día anterior interrogando a los trabajadores de Azkaban que estaban internados en San Mungo. Pero aun sí, Harry estaba seguro de que (aunque supiera lo que estaba pasando realmente) Albus nunca aceptaría que un par de magos corpulentos anduvieran patrullando a su alrededor.

Y no podía culparlo, lo entendía a la perfección.

—Lo vigilaré por mi cuenta, si no le molesta. De todos modos gracias, Kingsley.

—Confió plenamente en ti para resolver todo este lío, Harry —el ministro se levantó de su silla—. Ahora, tenemos que ir a una audiencia con el Wizengamot. Según me dijo Hermione, ayer apenas tuvo tiempo de planear su propuesta contra Miranda Savage y seguro nos matará a ambos si llegamos tarde.

* * *

_Rose:_

_No sé por qué te sorprende que los profesores te quieran para ser pasante en la nueva versión de "Historia de la Magia". Sabes que escribirías ese libro mucho mejor que esa tal Batilda Bagshot. _

_Por otro lado, a mí también me alegra que la estés pasando bien. Aunque no sé cómo puede ser eso posible: ¡Estas en un país desconocido, rodeada de sabelotodos! _

_Y hablando de sabelotodos, ¿cómo está tu novio? Espero que lo haya mordido una serpiente… ¿Hay serpientes en Alejandría? ¡Es broma!_

_Y sobre el derrumbe que mencionas, yo creo que deberías entrar a ver el pasaje y leer esos pergaminos que nadie había descubierto… ¡No tendrás otra oportunidad! Rompe las reglas sin mí por una vez, Rosie. Te voy mi bendición._

_Todo sigue bien por acá, espero que regreses pronto._

_Albus. _

Luego de enrollar la carta en la patita de Joey, su lechuza, Albus salió de su casa y, como de costumbre, se apareció en el callejón que había cerca de la Academia de Aurores.

Aquella mañana, su primera clase sería la de sigilo y rastreo. Todos sus compañeros ya estaban ahí cuando él entró al salón encantado que parecía un bosque.

—Albus, ¿hiciste la tarea de Ocultamiento? —le preguntó Danielle Boot acercándose a él con dificultad debido al disparejo suelo—. No comprendí la pregunta número tres.

— ¡Albus! —Scorpius se acercó corriendo. Parecía preocupado—. Debo hablarte.

—Claro. Solo le diré a Danielle la respuesta de…

—Será después —dijo Scorpius tirando de su brazo. Los dos se alejaron de ahí, dejando a la chica mascullando algo sobre la falta de cortesía de algunas personas—. Francamente, creí que estarías más alterado… ¡Yo lo estoy! No había pasado nada así en años, créeme. Esto es malo, muy malo.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Albus confundido.

— ¿Estás jugando, verdad? —Scorpius lo miró con los ojos como platos y tiró más de su brazo, para alejarlo de sus demás compañeros—. ¿Aún no lo sabes? Creí que tu padre te lo diría en cuanto… ¡Salió en El Profeta esta mañana!

Scorpius se sacó del bolsillo un ejemplar arrugado del periódico, pero justo antes de desplegarlo, éste estalló en llamas consumiéndose rápidamente.

— ¿Qué demon…?

—Entiendo que estés preocupado, Malfoy. Pero este asunto no es de tu incumbencia.

Devon Lodge se acercó a ellos, apuntándolos con su varita.

—Debí suponerlo —dijo Scorpius apretando los puños—. Seguro sabes algo sobre todo esto, ¿no? Pero, no importa. Tarde o temprano volverán a atraparlo, ya verás. Se hará justicia.

— ¿Justicia? ¿Qué sabes tú de justicia, Malfoy? —escupió Lodge acercándose más a ellos—. Si de verdad existiera la justicia, toda tu familia estaría pagando su traición en Azkaban, pudriéndose ahí igual que tu abuelo. Pero, no. En este mundo no existe la justicia, porque el cobarde de tu padre sigue libre…

Antes de que Albus pudiera reaccionar, su amigo se había abalanzado sobre Lodge, que perdió su varita luego de recibir el primer puñetazo en el rostro. Pronto todos sus compañeros se apretujaron a su alrededor para poder ver a los dos magos que peleaban en el suelo, olvidándose de la magia.

— ¡Scor! —gritó Albus intentando separarlos. Su amigo le dio un empujón y volvió a pegarle otro puñetazo a Lodge.

— ¡YA BASTA!

La profesora Carter había entrado al aula y cuando todos los alumnos se hubieron dispersado, realizó un encantamiento escudo que separó de inmediato a los dos jóvenes. Albus se acercó y tomó a Scorpius del brazo para ayudarlo a levantarse.

— ¡Fue él, profesora! ¡Malfoy comenzó todo! —Lodge se levantó del suelo y se acercó a ella rápidamente. Tenía un feo corte en el labio y la mitad de la cara hinchada—. ¡Yo no estaba haciendo nada y…!

— ¿Le digo algo, señor Lodge? No me interesa —la profesora levantó las cejas—. Los quiero a ambos en la oficina del director… ¡Ahora mismo!

Albus miró a su amigo con preocupación, pero éste solo le dirigió una sonrisa torcida (su rostro apenas tenía un ligero rasguño) y salió junto con Lodge del salón.

—Profesora, Scorpius no estaba…

—Como le dije a su compañero, señor Potter: No me interesa —la profesora Carter se paseó por el aula mirando a todos con severidad—. Quiero que entiendan que ya están en un nivel diferente de educación mágica, y que cualquier problema puede ocasionar su expulsión de la Academia de Aurores. Deben ser más maduros y no dejar que los dominen impulsos estúpidos, eso es lo que hace un buen auror. Ahora, cómo me han hecho enojar, su primer examen será programado para mañana en la mañana.

— ¿Solo porque la hemos hecho enojar? ¿Qué pasó con eso de ser maduros y no dejarse llevar por impulsos? —masculló Danielle Boot.

—Ese consejo se aplica con ustedes, no conmigo —dijo la profesora, y Albus estuvo seguro de que era la primera vez que la veía sonreír—. Ahora, pongámonos a trabajar.

Scorpius y Lodge no aparecieron durante las siguientes horas.

Pronto, el rumor de que un Malfoy había derrotado al mejor estudiante del curso sin usar nada de magia, se extendió por toda la academia. Sin embargo, parecía que la mayoría de los alumnos y profesores no se sorprendían por el comportamiento de Scorpius... Era casi como si hubieran estado esperando a que el muchacho hiciera algo mal durante su estadía ahí.

Albus, por otro lado, estaba bastante preocupado. Sabía que su amigo había hecho mal al reaccionar de aquella manera, pero Devon Lodge era tan estúpido que merecía más que un simple puñetazo en la cara.

Todavía recordaba su sexto año en Hogwarts, cuando después de un entrenamiento de quidditch, él y Scorpius habían subido a la sala común de Slytherin sin cenar y habían decidido ir a Honeyducks por algunas golosinas, aprovechando que el Mapa del Merodeador estaba a su disposición por esa noche. Todo hubiera salido bien si Devon Lodge no los hubiera descubierto merodeando junto a la estatua de la bruja tuerta que había en el tercer piso. Los tres se habían enfrascado en una violenta pelea que fue detenida por Rose (que cumplía sus rondas de prefecta, al igual que Lodge). Su enemigo jamás volvió a mencionar nada sobre aquella noche, pero Albus estaba seguro de que en medio de la pelea, Devon había vislumbrado con detalle el pasadizo que conectaba a Honeyducks con Hogwarts.

—Amortentia: La poción de amor más poderosa. Huele diferente para cada persona, según sus gustos —les decía la profesora Dench en la última hora de clase, mientras preparaba un enorme caldero lleno de esa poción—. Eso ya se los han enseñado, lo sé. Y también sé que muchos de ustedes piensan que al ser aurores, no necesitan saber cómo preparar una simple poción de amor…

En ese momento, la puerta del salón se abrió y por ella entraron Scorpius y Lodge. Un sonoro murmullo invadió a la clase y algunos se pusieron de pie para poder ver mejor los cortes en la cara de Lodge.

— ¡Por favor, Malfoy y Lodge, tomen asiento! ¿Qué les estaba diciendo? ¡Ah, sí! Aunque no lo crean, la amortentia puede serles de utilidad a la hora de la acción. Una buena ración de esto y sus enemigos quedaran paralizados al instante, actuando cómo adolescentes enamorados…

— ¿Qué te dijo Proudfoot? —le susurró Albus a su amigo, cuando éste hubo tomado asiento junto a él.

—Nada importante —Scorpius se encogió de hombros—. Nos habló sobre respetar las reglas y esas cosas. Va a enviar una lechuza a mis padres y descontará algunos puntos de mi calificación final.

— ¡Menos mal! Es decir… —Albus se rio—. Pensé que iban a expulsarte o algo así.

—Yo también, pero el profesor Harrison estaba ahí y suavizó un poco a Proudfoot. Nos tardamos un montón, pero estuvo bien. No me interesa que le escriban a mis padres, pero no quisiera perder puntos… ¿Qué pasó cuando nos fuimos?

Albus le contó sobre el examen de la profesora Carter. Scorpius soltó un resoplido.

—Te lo repito: No sé cómo alguien puede ser tan despreciable y atractiva al mismo tiempo.

—No digo que Lodge no se lo mereciera, pero tal vez no era el momento —Albus miró de reojo a su enemigo, que estaba sentado solo en un pupitre y pretendía ignorar los cuchicheos burlones de sus compañeros—. Rose tenía razón, no debemos dejar que nos provoque de esa manera.

Scorpius hizo un gesto con la mano, cómo restándole importancia al asunto.

— ¡Malfoy, Potter! ¿Están prestando atención? —los reprendió la profesora Dench—. Amortentia, amortentia… ¿Cómo puedes evitar los efectos de la amortentia, Potter?

—Esto… El antídoto está compuesto de sangre de dragón, patas de doxy secas y… —Albus admiró la poción con brillo nacarado que brotaba del caldero de la profesora y de repente, sintió cómo si su cerebro se apagara. Sus sentidos fueron adormecidos por un aroma maravilloso: Una mezcla de empanadas de carne recién horneadas, el césped que crecía en el campo de quidditch de Hogwarts y miel.

—Gracias, señor Potter, por demostrar cómo la amortentia puede entorpecernos —dijo la profesora soltando una pequeña risita—. ¡Necesito que presten atención, jóvenes!

—Pusiste cara de idiota, ¿Qué oliste? —preguntó Scorpius cuando la profesora tapó el caldero y el cerebro de Albus regresó a la normalidad.

—Nada —dijo él, intentando alejar de su mente la imagen de Lizza sujetándose el largo y oscuro cabello en una trenza, despidiendo ese característico olor a miel. Scorpius soltó una risita—. A todo esto… ¿Qué es lo que ibas a decirme antes de que Lodge se apareciera?

Su amigo suspiró con pesadez.

—Yo no quería que te enteraras de esta manera. Creí que tu padre te lo había contado todo ya…

—No sería la primera vez que me cuentas algo que mi padre ha estado ocultándome —dijo Albus con un poco de resentimiento, recordando su primera noche en Hogwarts, cuando había escuchado la historia del duelo entre Harry Potter y Lord Voldemort—. ¿Entonces?

—Estoy seguro de que tuvo sus razones, Al. Seguramente tu padre no quería que…

— ¿Vas a decirme o no?

—Hubo una fuga en Azkaban —Scorpius lo miró con una seriedad preocupante—. Benjamin Lodge está libre.

* * *

—Ni siquiera se detuvieron a escuchar todos los argumentos en contra de esa propuesta. Podría haber estado hablándoles sobre la nueva canción de Celestina Warbeck y ellos no lo hubieran notado.

—Yo vi a los de las filas de adelante bastante convencidos —dijo Ron alcanzando a su esposa a través del estrecho pasillo que había en las mazmorras del ministerio.

—Lo que pasa es que Miranda Savage los dejó impresionados —dijo Hermione de mal humor—. Y cómo la seguridad no ha estado muy bien últimamente, los miembros del Wizengamot creen que hay que retomar las viejas leyes, incluyendo esa basura del registro de muggles.

Harry, detrás de ellos, emitió un sonoro suspiro. Hermione volvió la cabeza, culpable.

—Lo siento, sé que no es culpa tuya que…

—Ya, tienes razón —dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

—Por supuesto, son proyectos a largo plazo. Pero, si se aprobara la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles, comenzaría con las nuevas reformas de inmediato…

Miranda Savage acababa de dar la vuelta por la esquina del pasillo, acompañada por uno de los miembros más antiguos del Wizengamot.

— ¡Oh, aún está aquí, señora Weasley! —esbozó una sonrisa radiante y miró a Hermione—. Precisamente le estaba diciendo al señor Fellon que los argumentos que dio hoy, me parecieron impresionantes.

— ¿De verdad? —dijo Hermione apretando los dientes.

— ¡Está muchacha es encantadora, señora Weasley! —dijo alegremente el viejo Fellon—. Tiene mucha suerte de contar con ella en su departamento. Es talentosa, muy talentosa. Unos años más y tal vez podría suplantarla.

Guiñó un ojo y sonrió, para dar a entender que estaba bromeando. Sin embargo, Hermione apretó tanto la carpeta que tenía entre las manos, que ésta se dobló por la mitad.

— ¡Señor, Fellon, por favor! —exclamó Miranda Savage sin dejar de sonreír—. Yo jamás podría contribuir tanto a la comunidad mágica cómo lo han hecho _los héroes de guerra. _En fin, debo irme. Los demás miembros del consejo querían hablar conmigo sobre las últimas cláusulas de la propuesta.

—La acompaño, señorita Savage.

Los vieron alejarse por el estrecho pasillo hasta perderse de vista. Hermione soltó un fuerte resoplido y Ron le puso una mano en el hombro.

—No van a aprobarla… No pueden, Hermione.

—Eso espero.

—Ron tiene razón, para hacerlo, todos los miembros del Wizengamot tendrían que estar de acuerdo —repuso Harry, intentando convencerse también a sí mismo—. Debo irme. Albus ya habrá llegado de la academia y debo hablar con él… ¿Le han dicho algo a Rose?

—No, ¡Ron quería ir por ella a Alejandría! ¡Imagínate!

—Bueno, no sabemos que busca Benjamin Lodge ahora que está libre —repuso él con las orejas coloradas—. Y Rose está en ese lugar sola y sin ninguna protección…

— ¿Sabes si Draco Malfoy va a hacer algo con su hijo? —preguntó Hermione—. Después de todo, Scorpius también estaba en el Bosque Prohibido aquella noche.

—Ya me encargué de eso —dijo Harry. Ambos lo miraron sin comprender—. Se los explicaré después.

—Cómo si nos importara lo que le suceda al hijo del hurón, de todos modos —repuso Ron encogiéndose de hombros.

Harry se despidió de ellos y caminó hasta el Atrio. Había sido un día muy largo y la audiencia con el Wizengamot no había salido nada bien. Lo único que realmente ansiaba en esos momentos, era la calma y serenidad de su hogar en el Valle de Godric.

—Tenemos que hablar.

Escuchó esas palabras cuando apenas puso un pie afuera de la chimenea. Albus estaba frente a él, mirándolo con resentimiento, y entonces Harry supo que la calma y serenidad tardarían en llegar más de lo esperado.

—Supongo que ya lo sabes —dijo con seriedad.

—Scorpius Malfoy se lo dijo —le informó Ginny, que estaba sentada en el sofá con James y Lily.

—Es un maldito soplón —masculló James.

—Si no se lo hubiera dicho, Albus se habría enterado de otra manera, de todos modos —dijo Lily mirando a su hermano con desaprobación.

Albus se quedó callado y desvió la vista. Harry suspiró.

—Vamos a mi despacho.

Ambos atravesaron el vestíbulo y entraron a la habitación que había junto al comedor. Harry cerró la puerta con su varita mientras su hijo tomaba asiento en la silla que había frente al escritorio.

Cada rincón de aquel cuarto estaba iluminado por la luz que entraba de una enorme ventana. Al fondo, había un pequeño librero con viejos ejemplares y fotografías; atrás del escritorio, un mueble de madera con varios cajones guardaba los objetos peligrosos que Harry encontraba en sus misiones como auror, así como varios documentos importantes… Aquel mueble se mantenía cerrado con magia, sin embargo, en varias ocasiones James se las había arreglado para abrirlo (fu así cómo se había apropiado de la capa invisible y el Mapa del Merodeador).

Albus también había abierto aquel mueble… Una vez. Solo una vez.

—Llegaste temprano hoy —comentó Harry—. No habías comido en casa desde que entraste a la academia.

—Sí, bueno… Estuve comiendo con alguien—Albus se sonrojó y desvió la vista antes de que su padre se diera cuenta—. Hoy quería llegar temprano para hablar contigo, y Scorpius se ofreció a decírselo. No creo que a Lizza le moleste…

— ¿Lizza? —preguntó Harry con una sonrisa torcida

—No cambies el tema, papá —le advirtió Albus, recobrando la seriedad—. ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que Benjamin Lodge escapó de Azkaban? Lo sabía todo el mundo, pero yo…

Harry alzó una mano para interrumpirlo, y durante la siguiente media hora se dedicó a explicarle todo sobre el escape de Lodge, incluyendo el interrogatorio que tuvo que hacer a los trabajadores de Azkaban que estaban internados en San Mungo y la muerte de John Tedder, el guardia que vigilaba la prisión esa noche.

— ¿Entiendes? No es que quisiera ocultártelo, pero fueron las circunstancias. Iba a decírtelo, hijo.

— ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? —preguntó Albus, intentando no sonar preocupado. Había conocido a Benjamin Lodge durante un año solamente, y eso le había bastado para saber que era un mago muy habilidoso… Un mago muy habilidoso que había sido encerrado en Azkaban por su culpa.

—Kingsley me habló de una escolta…

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que no quiero…

—Lo sé —dijo Harry esbozando una ligera sonrisa—. Pero, debes estar consciente de que no sabemos que es lo que quiere Lodge y no podemos arriesgarnos. Un par de aurores estarán vigilando los lugares que frecuentas, por si hay alguna emergencia.

— ¿Van a estar siguiéndome? —preguntó Albus con fastidio.

—Van a estar vigilándote a una distancia prudente —lo corrigió Harry—. Lo mismo haré con Rose y con tu amigo Scorpius. Solo hasta que atrapemos a Lodge, lo prometo.

Albus asintió.

— ¿Recuerdas a Devon Lodge? ¿El tipo con el que siempre me peleaba en Hogwarts? Está en la academia conmigo. Tal vez sabe algo, ¿no? Es su sobrino, después de todo. Y hoy, cuando Scorpius iba enseñarme la nota de El Profeta, se puso raro…

—Sí, ya estamos investigando a toda la familia viva de Lodge —le contó Harry—. Ese muchacho vive con sus abuelos y te aseguró que, en estos momentos, toda su casa está siendo vigilada. No te preocupes.

Albus se recargó en la silla.

—Mamá dijo que estabas en una audiencia con la tía Hermione —dijo, como si fuera un comentario al azar.

—Sí.

— ¿Es sobre la Comisión de Registro de Hijos de Muggles?

— ¿Cómo sabes eso? —preguntó Harry alzando las cejas.

—En tu cumpleaños, Rose y yo escuchamos que hablaban de aquello —admitió Albus. Harry suspiró y se frotó las sienes—. No tiene nada de malo que lo haya escuchado, no sé porque no te gusta que me entere de las cosas que pasan en el mundo…

—Sabes que no es eso —dijo Harry cansinamente—. No queremos que nadie se preocupe todavía, es todo.

Albus se quedó callado, jugando con sus pulgares. Harry lo miró y sonrió con tristeza.

—Aun tienes la costumbre de meterte en los asuntos que no deberías.

Inconscientemente, los ojos de Albus se posaron sobre el mueble que había detrás del escritorio, donde no solo se escondían objetos peligrosos y papeles… Ahí estaba también, el pensadero de su padre.

Albus tenía once años cuando había entrado por primera y única vez a ese despacho sin permiso. Eran las primeras vacaciones invernales de Hogwarts y él tenía apenas unos meses de haberse enterado sobre la verdadera historia de su padre… Ansiando conocer más, había sacado el pensadero del mueble para buscar, entre los recuerdos de su padre, al personaje que más había llamado su atención en aquella historia…

—Lord Voldemort.

A pesar de los años, Albus todavía recordaba con un escalofrío lo que había visto en la vasija de piedra aquel día.

—Será mejor que vayamos a cenar, el día fue pesado y muero de hambre —dijo Harry, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Igual yo —dijo Albus levantándose de la silla. Miró a su padre—. ¿No hay nada más que deba saber, verdad?

Harry se encaminó a la puerta y, sin mirar a su hijo a la cara, dijo:

—No, Al. Nada más.

A la mañana siguiente, Albus se apareció temprano en el callejón que había cerca de la academia. No estaba de humor para un examen… No había podido dormir casi nada, todo porque pesadillas extrañas, que involucraban a Benjamin y Devon Lodge, a su padre y hasta a Lord Voldemort, lo despertaron una y otra vez durante toda la noche.

Bostezando, empezó a caminar hacia la gran verja de cobre.

— ¡Albus!

Su estómago se sacudió con violencia cuando reconoció a la dueña de aquella voz. Se dio la vuelta rápidamente y descubrió a Lizza corriendo hacia él.

— ¡Creí que no te alcanzaba! —dijo ella deteniéndose a su lado—. He estado aquí parada por quince minutos, pero no aparecías, así que fui por un café y…

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Albus sorprendido.

—Bueno, ayer Scorpius me contó todo. ¡Lodge fuera de Azkaban! No podía esperar hasta en la tarde, quería saber cómo estabas…

—Bien…

—Estoy segura de que van a atraparlo, no lo dudes. Y por escapar, seguro le darán más años de prisión… ¡Se lo merece! ¿Por qué habrá escapado? Y más importante, ¿cómo? No pudo hacerlo solo, ¿verdad? Azkaban es uno de los lugares más vigilados en el mundo…

— ¡Lizza! —la llamó Albus con una sonrisa—. No te preocupes, ¿bien? Todo está bien.

—Por supuesto que todo está bien, es lo que te estoy diciendo —dijo ella sonriendo también—. Por cierto, fue muy galante de tu parte enviar a tu amigo para que me hiciera compañía mientras tú no estabas…

—Oh, de verdad lo lamento —dijo Albus haciendo una mueca—. No sabía cómo avisarte que no podía ir a comer, y Scorpius se ofreció… Por favor, dime que no hizo ninguna estupidez.

—Descuida, está bien. Y no, no hizo ninguna estupidez. Estuvimos hablando un poco, me contó de su pelea con el idiota de Lodge, que tenían examen hoy y… Bueno, dijo otras cosas.

Soltó una pequeña risita burlona y de repente, y sin saber por qué, a Albus le dio un ataque de terror.

— ¿Qué cosas?

—Oh, nada importante —dijo ella comenzando a caminar para salir del callejón.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo? —preguntó Albus siguiéndola. Se paró delante de ella para no dejarla avanzar—. ¿Qué te dijo?

— ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto? —preguntó Lizza cruzándose de brazos.

—No me preocupa, solo quiero saber que te dijo —insistió Albus.

¿Cómo es que se le había ocurrido enviar a Scorpius Malfoy a un asunto tan delicado como aquel? Si había metido la pata de alguna manera, Albus lo mataría, seguro.

—Bueno… Él dijo algunas cosas sobre ti —confesó Lizza mordiéndose el labio. Albus esperó, impaciente, pero ella lo esquivó para seguir caminando—. Venga, Al. No es nada importante.

—Entonces dime exactamente lo que te dijo —Albus volvió a alcanzarla y nuevamente le bloqueó el paso—. Dime o me quedaré aquí todo el día y no llegaré a mi examen de sigilo y rastreo.

—Y yo no llegaré al trabajo y Teddy va a enloquecer —dijo Lizza. Albus se encogió de hombros y la tomó del brazo cuando ella intento avanzar de nuevo—. Bien, si es tan importante para ti…

—Solo quiero que me digas, no te estoy pidiendo…

—Él dijo que yo te gustaba.

Albus Severus Potter se había enfrentado a todo tipo de situaciones desconcertantes y confusas durante sus dieciocho años de vida. Sin embargo, pensó mientras intentaba controlar el temblor de sus manos, nunca se había sentido tan nervioso como en ese momento.

Abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada y luego suspiró para calmarse un poco. Definitivamente, Scorpius podía darse por muerto.

— ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Lizza fingiendo inocencia. Albus balbuceó algo incomprensible y ella se rio—. Tranquilízate, Al. Sé que Scorpius solamente intentaba gastarnos una broma…

— ¿Eh?

—Sí, no te preocupes. Ahora, se me está haciendo un poco tarde, así que… —intentó soltarse del agarre de Albus, pero éste se lo impidió—. ¡Vamos, Albus! Ya te dije lo que querías saber.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que era una broma? —preguntó seriamente.

Por primera vez desde que la conocía, Lizza pareció quedarse sin palabras.

—Bueno, yo… —balbuceó—. Supongo que es así… No… Tú no… Nunca has…

Y Albus no supo de dónde sacó el valor para hacer lo que hizo en aquel momento, pero antes de que Lizza pudiera decir algo más, tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la besó con un conmovedor entusiasmo.

Ninguno de los dos pudo ver, por supuesto, a la silueta que los observaba desde la azotea de un edificio cercano, ni tampoco al medallón brillante que colgaba de su cuello.

* * *

**¡Hola! Y primero que nada, mil disculpas por la tardanza. La escuela me tiene loca y aghhh ya sabrán. Les agradezco infinitamente los reviews que me han dejado, no saben lo que significan :') Anyway, aun no sabemos nada sobre Benjamin Lodge, pero ese capitulo tiene datos importantes para los futuros... Creo que es todo.**

**Reviews plis!**


	8. El Reencuentro

_El Reencuentro._

Cuando Albus atravesó la verja de cobre, encontró a todos sus compañeros en el patio de la Academia de Aurores rodeando a la profesora Carter. Rápidamente y sin hacer ruido, se situó al lado de Scorpius.

— ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

—Nada en especial —dijo Albus intentando borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Oh, claro —dijo Scorpius soltando una risita—. Y supongo que Lizza no tiene nada que ver con tu cara de idiota.

— ¿Qué estas…?

—Me aparecí cerca de ahí y ustedes dos no estaban siendo precisamente discretos —Scorpius torció una sonrisa y le palmeó la espalda—. Me da gusto por ti. Es agradable y bastante guapa.

—Si ya terminaron de discutir sobre su ocupada vida social, señor Potter y Malfoy, me gustaría que prestaran un poco de atención —dijo la profesora Carter sin siquiera mirarlos.

Algunos soltaron risitas molestas mientras Albus y Scorpius se enderezaban.

—Esto de aquí, es una poción que los transportara al lugar de su examen apenas la abran —explicó la profesora entregándole a cada uno un pequeño frasco de vidrio. —Todos aparecerán a una distancia considerable de sus demás compañeros. Su meta es llegar hasta la bandera roja donde yo los estaré esperando. Se les calificará de acuerdo al tiempo que tarden en llegar.

—Sencillo —murmuró Devon Lodge chasqueando la lengua. Albus soltó un bufido y miró al muchacho, cuyo rostro aún tenía un par de cicatrices por la pelea con Scorpius. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de él y ambos se dirigieron miradas desafiantes.

—Además, ustedes podrán obstaculizar el camino de sus compañeros para que no lleguen antes que ustedes a la meta —continuó la profesora Carter—. Podrán utilizar cualquier tipo de hechizo o encantamiento, siempre que éste se encuentre dentro del reglamento de la academia, ¿Alguna pregunta?

Todos negaron con la cabeza y se sacaron las varitas del bolsillo.

—Muy bien —la profesora sacó un frasco propio y sonrió de lado—. A la cuenta de tres, pueden abrir sus pociones. Los espero en la meta. Una… Dos… ¡Tres!

Albus destapó su frasco con rapidez y casi al instante, una bruma morada lo envolvió, cegándolo por completo. Unos segundos más tarde, cuando recuperó la vista, descubrió que se encontraba en un terreno irregular, rodeado de rocas, maleza y enormes árboles. Parecía la parte baja de una montaña.

Aferrando su varita, empezó a caminar sin rumbo alguno, buscando alguna señal de la profesora Carter o de la bandera roja. Aquello no parecía tan difícil, pensó Albus… Entonces, un rayo de luz roja pasó junto a él, casi tirándolo al suelo y esa idea se esfumó tan rápido como él mismo después de devolver el ataque.

Era muy difícil avanzar por aquel terreno rocoso, y aunque los árboles eran lo suficientemente grandes como para servirle de escondite, Albus sabía que no podía permanecer mucho tiempo en un mismo lugar sin arriesgarse a que uno de sus compañeros lo interceptara. Pasados unos minutos, se topó con Danielle Boot, a quien paralizó sin ningún problema, pero después tuvo que escapar de un hechizo lanzado por Edward Perkins, que hubiera podido detenerlo si no hubiese tropezado a medio camino con una roca.

Con la respiración agitada y gotas de sudor resbalándole por la frente, Albus se recargó en un árbol y trató de idear una estrategia… Era estúpido correr sin rumbo alguno entre los árboles: No podía ver para donde iba, y probablemente todos sus compañeros andaban por ahí lanzándose ataques al azar. Lo mejor sería alejarse un poco de aquel lugar e intentar encontrar la bandera roja y a la profesora Carter por la zona de la montaña que parecía más despejada, así hasta le sería más fácil verla.

Pronto los enormes árboles desaparecieron y el sol comenzó a darle de lleno en la cara, mientras recorría el empinado camino hacia la meta. Y entonces, cuando estaba seguro de haberse alejado lo suficiente, escuchó un ruido a sus espaldas.

Se detuvo y empuñó con fuerza la varita, pero lo único que visualizó a su alrededor fueron las rocas y la maleza que crecía de manera desordenada en el suelo. Con un suspiro de alivio, emprendió nuevamente su camino… Y un hechizo lo golpeó de lleno en la espalda.

Rodó por la superficie, arañándose los brazos y la cara. Buscó a tientas su varita, que se le había resbalado de las manos con la caída, pero entonces le golpearon la cara con tanta fuerza que al instante sintió el sabor metálico de la sangre resbalándole por el labio.

—Que gusto verlo otra vez, señor Potter.

Albus levantó la vista, y en medio del resplandor brillante del sol, vio el rostro de la persona que había protagonizado sus pesadillas durante los últimos seis años.

—Usted…

Benjamin Lodge estaba de pie junto a él.

Al intentar levantarse, otro hechizo parecido a una descarga eléctrica, le recorrió cada centímetro del cuerpo, impidiéndoselo. Al parecer, su antiguo profesor no estaba solo…

—No tengo mucho tiempo, niño.

Lodge se acercó a él y Albus observó las cicatrices que Azkaban había dejado en aquel hombre: Le faltaban un par de dientes, su rostro estaba más surcado de arrugas que antes y tras las gafas, los ojos castaños habían perdido todo su brillo.

—Hace seis años… ¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó hace seis años, Potter? ¿Recuerdas como interferiste en mi misión? ¿Cómo arruinaste todo? Quiero que me lo digas… ¡Dime que pasó esa noche, Potter!

—No pierdas tiempo, Lodge. Es él —dijo la persona que lo acompañaba. Al volver la cabeza, lo único que Albus pudo ver fue la silueta de un hombre cubierta por un manto negro. Del cuello le colgaba un medallón… Un medallón extrañamente familiar—. Tú mismo me lo dijiste. Los otros dos ni siquiera estuvieron cerca.

—Firmaste tu sentencia de muerte aquella noche en el Bosque Prohibido, Potter —dijo Lodge tomándolo del cuello—. Y ahora, es momento de pagar…

Varios gritos de júbilo hicieron que los tres se sobresaltaran. A lo lejos, uno de sus compañeros había encontrado por fin la bandera roja de la profesora Carter, y Albus aprovechó aquel pequeñísimo momento de distracción para tomar su varita del suelo.

De inmediato se quitó a Benjamin Lodge de encima y después arremetió contra el otro sujeto, intentando hacer el mayor escándalo posible con sus hechizos para que alguien se diera cuenta del ataque. Pero, Lodge se levantó antes de que alguien de la academia pudiera percatarse de la situación y corrió a ayudar a su compañero.

Albus siempre se había enorgullecido de su habilidad para las clases de duelo y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, pero en aquel momento, cuando su vida dependía de ese talento, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de cómo luchar en el mundo real. Las clases no eran nada comparadas a lo que estaba viviendo en ese instante.

— _¡Avada Kedavra! _—gritó Lodge con voz atronadora.

Albus esquivó la maldición por un pelito y luego, con el corazón palpitándole violentamente contra el pecho, vio que varios relámpagos de luz, lanzados desde lejos, caían sobre sus atacantes… Alguien se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

— ¡Vámonos! —gritó Lodge esquivando los hechizos.

Corrió hacia el otro lado de la montaña. Albus lo siguió para intentar detenerlo, pero una fría punzada en el costado se lo impidió. No entendió qué era lo que estaba pasando hasta que escuchó la suave risa del acompañante de Lodge junto a él y vio, con horror, como le clavaba una especie de cuchillo en medio de las costillas. Entonces el frío se fue, y todo el cuerpo comenzó a quemarle, como si su interior ardiera al rojo vivo.

—Nos veremos luego, Potter.

Y lo último que Albus vio antes de desmayarse en un charco de su propia sangre, fue el rostro de facciones finas y los ojos grises que se escondían debajo de aquel manto negro.

* * *

Al abrir los ojos, Albus no reconoció la habitación en la que se encontraba. Se parecía a la enfermería de Hogwarts, solo que era más pequeña, con las paredes tapizadas de un color verde y tenía una sola cama (que él estaba ocupando).

— ¡Oh, cielo!

Unos delgados brazos lo apresaron con tanta fuerza, que el muchacho creyó asfixiarse en medio de aquel abrazo.

— ¡Mamá! —gruñó Albus, intentando incorporarse.

— ¡Gracias al cielo que estás bien! ¡Oh, Albus, estaba tan preocupada! —Ginny Potter lo soltó y luego su rostro angustiado se convirtió en una mueca de furia—. ¿Por qué te alejaste de tus compañeros? ¿Estás loco o qué? ¿No te dijo tu padre que ese tipo podría estarte buscando para cobrar venganza? ¡Nunca haces caso de nada de lo que…!

—Cálmate —pidió Albus rodando los ojos—. ¿Dónde estoy?

—En San Mungo, por supuesto —dijo Ginny mientras le tocaba la frente para revisar su temperatura—. La profesora Carter te trajo aquí luego del ataque y después fue a buscarnos a tu padre y a mí. Ahora está afuera con él y con tu director.

— ¿Qué me pasó? —preguntó Albus recordando la apuñalada que le había dado aquel desconocido. Aun le dolía el costado, pero al levantarse la túnica descubrió que no tenía ninguna herida

—Ese maldito… —gruñó Ginny, apretando los puños—. Te hirió con una especie de cuchillo, pero… Era extraño, Al. Los sanadores dijeron que estaba quemándote por dentro. Jamás vieron algo parecido. Tu padre se lo llevo al ministerio para examinarlo. Afortunadamente, pudieron curarte antes de que esa cosa te hiciera más daño.

Albus recargó la cabeza en las almohadas y suspiró con pesadez. No entendía muy bien que era lo que había pasado en la montaña… ¿Qué buscaba Benjamin Lodge? ¿Por qué le había preguntado si recordaba aquella noche en el Bosque Prohibido? Y, ¿quién era esa persona que estaba acompañándolo? Con tantos problemas nuevos, le era difícil creer que hace unos horas se encontraba besando a Lizza McAbee.

Su madre le acarició el cabello con ternura.

—Estoy bien, mamá.

—Ya lo sé —dijo Ginny con una triste sonrisa.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y por ella entraron (para sorpresa de Albus) sus primos Molly y Fred.

— ¡Has despertado de tu lecho de muerte, Al! —exclamó Fred dejándose caer en la cama despreocupadamente. Traía en las manos lo que parecía un pollo de hule—. ¡Qué mala suerte! Ya estaba negociando con la tía Ginny tu colección de tarjetas del Puddlemere United.

— ¡Oh, Fred, no hables tan alto! ¡Van a sancionarme por dejarte entrar! —masculló Molly. Traía puesta una bien planchada túnica de sanadora y el cabello castaño amarrado cuidadosamente en una trenza—. ¿Cómo te sientes, Al?

—Bien —respondió Albus. Miró a su primo y torció una sonrisa—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿No tiene Molly suficiente viviendo contigo y con Dominique? ¿Ahora también vas a fastidiarla en el trabajo?

—Nadie la obliga a vivir en el mismo departamento que Minie y yo —dijo Fred, jugueteando con el pollo de hule—. Y vine a traerle el almuerzo que olvidó en casa. Aunque tú no lo creas, querido primo, la prefecta perfecta es bastante despistada.

— ¡No me llames así! —exclamó Molly golpeándole el hombro.

—Nos encontramos al tío Harry en el pasillo y nos dijo que estabas aquí —explicó Fred—. No te preocupes, como sé que esto es algo que debe tratarse con discreción, solo le avise a la familia.

—Muchas gracias, Freddy —dijo Ginny rodando los ojos.

La puerta volvió a abrirse. Esta vez, Harry Potter entró al cuarto seguido de la profesora Carter y el director Proudfoot. En cuanto Harry vio que su hijo estaba despierto, una expresión de infinito alivio se le dibujo en el rostro.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras le daba un fuerte abrazo.

Albus asintió y luego ambos compartieron una significativa mirada: Más tarde hablarían sobre lo que había pasado en la montaña.

—En nombre de la Academia de Aurores, le ofrezco una sincera disculpa, señor Potter —dijo Proudfoot mirando apenado al muchacho—. Esos criminales paralizaron a uno de sus compañeros antes de que tomara la poción y así es como pudieron llegar a la montaña.

— ¿Quién fue? ¿Está bien?

—Marcus Finnigan —dijo Proudfoot pasándose una mano por el cabello blanco—. Y sí, está bien. Yo debo volver a la academia, pero…

—No se preocupe —dijo Albus—. Todo está bien.

El hombre sonrió y, después de estrechar la mano de Harry, salió de la habitación. Pasados unos segundos, Fred soltó un fuerte resoplido.

— ¡Claro! Casi te matan por culpa de la poca seguridad que emplearon en ese estúpido examen, pero ¿a quién le importa? ¡El viejo ya pidió disculpas!

— ¿Tú estás hablando de seguridad? —preguntó Ginny arqueando las cejas.

—Bueno, es que se necesita ser un idiota para alejar a los alumnos de la academia cuando hay un lunático suelto que busca venganza —dijo Fred con simpleza, y Albus miró con terror a su profesora.

—Fred… —le advirtió Harry, pero cómo su sobrino no le prestó atención, suspiró y dijo—: Te presento a Rachel Carter, profesora de sigilo y rastreo en la Academia de Aurores.

Al muchacho se le cayó el pollo de hule de las manos.

— ¿Disculpa? ¿Tú eres la maestra de Albus? —se levantó de la cama y abrió mucho los ojos—. ¿Enserio? ¿De verdad? ¡Pero…! ¿Cómo puede…? ¡Te ves tan…! ¡Estás tan…! ¡Joven!

—Yo también debo volver a la academia —dijo ella ignorando por completo a Fred—. Solo quería asegurarme de que el señor Potter estuviera bien y ofrecerles una disculpa.

—No fue culpa de nadie —dijo Harry—. Muchas gracias por sacar a mi hijo de ahí.

—No, ya enserio —dijo Fred interponiéndose entre su tío y la muchacha—. ¿Cuántos años se supone que tienes? Pareces de mi edad y… ¿Ya eres auror?

—Tu también pareces de mi edad y hasta hace unos segundos sostenías un pollo de hule entre las manos —dijo ella alzando las cejas. Albus se hubiera reído, pero la profesora le daba un poco de miedo.

—Es una varita de pega. Trabajo en Sortilegios Weasley, la tienda de bromas del Callejón Diagon.

—Muy interesante.

—Cuando quieras puedes ir a verla, Rachel…

—Profesora Carter —lo corrigió, mirándolo de manera despectiva—. Y si me disculpas, debo volver al trabajo.

Se encaminó hacia la puerta, despidiéndose de los demás con una cabezada. Cuando pasó por la cama de Albus, torció una ligera sonrisa.

—Felicidades, señor Potter. Si no hubiese sido por esos criminales, usted habría llegado primero a la meta. Lo espero mañana en clase.

—Será mejor que pronto vuelvas a lastimarte en clases, primito —dijo Fred cuando la puerta del cuarto se cerró—. ¡Muero por ver otra vez a esa lindura!

* * *

Unas horas más tarde, los sanadores accedieron a que Albus abandonara el Hospital San Mungo.

Al llegar a su casa en el Valle de Godric, Lily se le colgó del cuello, dándole un abrazo casi tan asfixiante como el de su madre. James estaba detrás de ella y lucía una expresión seria, nada propia de él.

—Lily me avisó y me escapé un rato del entrenamiento —explicó—. ¿De verdad era Lodge? ¡Maldito infeliz! ¿Qué te hizo, Al?

—James, tu hermano está muy cansado —dijo Harry antes de que Albus pudiera contestarle—. Y seguramente querrá dormir.

Lo tomó por los hombros y ambos subieron las escaleras. No hablaron hasta que estuvieron dentro de la habitación de Albus, entonces, Harry cerró la puerta y suspiró.

—Quiero que me digas todo lo que pasó allá, hijo.

Albus se dejó caer en la cama y le contó todo a su padre. Cada vez que mencionaba algo sobre los hechizos y golpes que Lodge y el otro sujeto habían usado en su contra, la cara de Harry se contorsionaba en una mueca de furia y sus nudillos se tornaban blancos de tanto apretarlos.

Sin embargo, Albus no omitió ningún detalle. Sabía que después de un suceso así, los aurores se encargaban de interrogar a los testigos para sacar toda la información necesaria y, la verdad, prefería que fuera su padre quien hiciera aquel trabajo con él.

—… parecía como si Lodge quisiera que yo recordara algo importante. Entonces, el otro sujeto le dijo que no perdiera más tiempo, que era yo al que estaban buscando porque los otros dos no habían estado cerca…

— ¿Cerca de qué? —preguntó Harry con el ceño fruncido.

—No lo sé —dijo Albus soltando un bufido—. La verdad es que no entendí muy bien… Ese cuchillo con el que me hirieron, era magia tenebrosa, ¿no?

—Nunca había visto nada así —confesó Harry asintiendo.

—Querían matarme —dijo Albus intentando no sonar preocupado—. No se detuvieron mucho a torturarme o algo así, y Lodge casi me alcanza con la maldición asesina…

Algo diferente a la furia ensombreció el rostro de Harry Potter. Era algo más fuerte, más doloroso, una expresión que Albus nunca había visto antes. Sin embargo, estaba seguro de que no era la primera vez que su padre sentía algo así.

—Quiero pedirte algo —murmuró Albus—. Ya estoy involucrado en esto, no podemos cambiarlo. Y mientras vuelven a atraparlo, él va a estar buscándome… Por favor, papá, solo mantenme informado, ¿sí?

— ¿Qué?

—Quiero que me digas todo lo que averigüen sobre Lodge y su compañero. Todo.

—Albus…

— ¡No puedes seguir ocultándome la verdad! —exclamó el muchacho y su voz sonó más amarga de lo que pretendía—. No, con esto, por favor… ¡Debes confiar en mí! No te pido mucho…

El silencio reinó la habitación por varios segundos. Ambos, padre e hijo, se miraron con esos ojos idénticos, verdes e intensos. Al final, Harry suspiró y desvió la vista.

—Tú ganas. Te contaré todo lo que averigüé.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó Albus emocionado.

—Sí —dijo Harry. Volvió a mirarlo y sonrió—. Ahora, duerme un rato. Los sanadores dijeron que debías descansar y tienes peor pinta que Kreacher antes de lavar los platos.

Conciliar el sueño fue más fácil de lo que esperaba. Sin embargo, luego de unos momentos, se hizo presente aquel sueño en el que recordaba con una claridad impresionante lo que había pasado aquella noche en el Bosque Prohibido, hace seis años…

Lodge, la daga que se había robado de Hogwarts, el libro despastado que había sacado de su túnica, el extraño símbolo tallado en la tierra, el resplandor dorado… Y ese hombre. La persona que había visto cuando caminaba con su padre hacia el castillo no era una alucinación, era real y habían vuelto a encontrarse. Lo había herido con un cuchillo y Albus había visto colgando de su cuello ese medallón…

Se despertó sobresaltado, y entonces fue consiente de la delicada mano que tocaba su frente.

—Lo siento, no quería despertarte, pero parecía que tenías una pesadilla.

Lizza McAbee estaba sentada al borde de su cama.

Albus se incorporó con torpeza y se pasó una mano por el cabello, intentando peinarlo un poco. Lizza soltó una risita.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Puedo irme, si te molesta… —dijo ella haciendo ademán de levantarse.

— ¡No! —exclamó Albus. Ella volvió a reír—. Hablaba de… No lo decía por…

— ¡Cálmate, Albus! —dijo ella sin dejar de sonreír—. Estaba esperándote en la cafetería y Scorpius llegó a contarme lo que pasó. ¿Cómo estás? ¿De verdad era Benjamin Lodge? ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?

—No es nada —dijo él encogiéndose de hombros—. Ya pasó.

Si quería contarle a Lizza todo lo referente a Lodge y su acompañante, pero no en ese momento. No ahora que se encontraba tan cansado y lo único que realmente deseaba era olvidarse de aquello. Ella pareció comprenderlo con tan solo una mirada, porque sonrió aún más y cambió de tema.

—Tu elfo doméstico es muy interesante —dijo—. Yo no sabía que tenía piernas huesudas y el cabello tan largo como una banshee… ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste? ¡Así salgo a la calle, Al!

—Oh, no, por favor no le prestes atención —pidió Albus apenado—. ¡Está loco y muy viejo! Nadie lo aguanta, de verdad…

— ¡Relájate! ¡Estoy jugando! —exclamó ella, divertida—. Aunque, esperó que no haya sido una imprudencia venir a tu casa sin avisar…

—Para nada. Me alegra verte.

Lizza se sonrojó, pero se acercó un poco más a él. Albus se tensó en su lugar al sentir su respiración tan cerca.

—A mí también me alegra verte, Albus…

Y después de un segundo que se hizo eterno, la distancia se esfumó por completo. Albus la besó una y otra vez, hundió sus manos en sus cabellos y aspiró ese olor a miel que tanto le gustaba. La besó como (estaba seguro) nunca había besado a nadie, disfrutando cada roce, cada suspiro…

Y entonces, su madre tocó la puerta.

— ¡Albus! Quería avisarte que ya está lista la cena —sin esperar una respuesta, entró al dormitorio. Albus y Lizza se separaron rápidamente, sonrojados—. La cena, hijo.

El muchacho soltó un gruñido y se levantó de la cama. Ginny, que parecía divertida con la actitud de su hijo, invitó a Lizza a cenar.

—Oh, por favor. Yo no aceptó un "no" por respuesta —le dijo antes de que la muchacha respondiera.

—Entonces, será un placer, señora Potter —dijo Lizza sonriendo.

Le dirigió una mirada amable y luego salió de la habitación. Albus suspiró con pesadez.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —la chica asintió—. Yo te gusto, ¿no es así?

— ¡Y dices que soy yo la que pregunta las cosas sin tacto! —exclamó ella soltando una ligera carcajada. Lo miró a los ojos y se mordió el labio—. Si, puede que me gustes un poco.

—Bien —dijo Albus—. Solo no olvides eso mientras estés cenando con mi familia.

Bajaron las escaleras riendo y encontraron a James sentado en el sofá del vestíbulo con Alice Longbottom tomada de la mano.

—Creí que ya te habías muerto, Al —dijo James, que al parecer había recuperado su actitud despreocupada. Al ver a Lizza, una sonrisa burlona le iluminó el rostro—. Por favor, dime que no has entrado a la habitación de mi hermano mientras dormía… ¡Qué vergüenza que lo hayas visto babear!

—Lizza, él es mi hermano James —dijo Albus, preguntándose que había hecho para merecer aquello—. Y ella es Alice Longbottom, una gran amiga de la familia y, por alguna extraña razón, su novia.

—Nos conocemos —dijo Alice sonriéndole amablemente—. Estábamos juntas en el club de gobstones en Hogwarts.

—Jugabas muy bien —dijo Lizza—. Cuando te graduaste, tuvimos que buscar a una nueva capitana y fue un fracaso total.

—Porque ella es la mejor, claro —dijo James acariciando el cabello rubio de su novia—. Tú también pareces ser una chica lista, Lizza… ¿Por qué diablos estás saliendo con mi hermanito?

—Tienes que disculpar a James, se golpeó la cabeza cuando era bebé —dijo Lily apareciendo en el vestíbulo—. Hola, soy Lily. Seguramente Albus te habrá hablado de mí… ¿Tu eres su novia?

— ¡La cena! —gruñó Albus encaminándose al comedor junto con Lizza, que parecía bastante entretenida.

Los Potter solo comían en el comedor cuando tenían invitados, pues la cocina era demasiado pequeña para que más de cinco personas pudieran sentarse cómodamente. Ginny y Kreacher estaban acomodando los últimos cubiertos cuando todos entraron a la habitación.

— ¿Por qué no le dijiste a Cécille que viniera a cenar, Lily? —preguntó su madre mientras tomaban asiento.

— ¿A Cécille?

—Sí, hace rato estabas en su casa, ¿no?

— ¡Oh, sí, por supuesto! —dijo Lily mientras Kreacher les servía zumo de calabaza—. Yo… La invité, pero no pudo venir.

—Sí, claro —murmuró James con escepticismo. Albus supuso que su hermano seguía creyendo que Lily se veía con alguien a escondidas.

Se escuchó el ruido que hacía la chimenea cuando expulsaba a alguien y unos segundos más tarde, Harry apareció en el comedor. Kreacher corrió hacia él rápidamente.

—Kreacher le desea buenas noches, amo, ¿Desea que le sirva la cena?

—No, solo se paró por aquí para vernos comer a todos, Kreacher —dijo James rodando los ojos. Alice le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

—El primogénito malcriado está insultando de nuevo al pobre Kreacher… Kreacher espera que se ahogue con la comida, si… El mocoso pedirá un vaso con agua, pero Kreacher no se lo dará, no…

—Por favor, Kreacher —dijo Harry, suprimiendo una sonrisa—. Muero de hambre.

—Creí que llegarías más tarde —dijo Ginny mientras el elfo se alejaba a toda prisa en dirección a la cocina. Le dio un rápido beso en los labios a su esposo y suspiró—. Con todo lo que pasó hoy…

—Voy a volver al cuartel más tarde. Solo quería ver cómo estaba… —dirigió su vista hacia el lugar de Albus y notó a la persona sentada a su lado—. Oh, buenas noches.

—Vino a visitar a Albus —dijo Lily con una risita burlona.

—Mucho gusto, soy Harry Potter.

—Buenas noches, señor Potter. Me llamo Lizza McAbee.

Y repentinamente, Albus experimentó una sensación de extraño alivio. Lizza no había dicho "Oh, es un honor conocerlo al fin, señor Potter", ni "Para mí es todo un placer ver por fin al gran héroe del mundo mágico"... La mayoría de las personas solía decir esas cosas. Ahora, pensó Albus, Lizza le gustaba mucho más que antes.

Luego de unos minutos, todos se encontraban devorando la ensalada de brócoli y pasta.

—Y Lizza, ¿estás en la Academia de Aurores con Albus? —preguntó Lily mientras le pasaba la sal.

—No, trabajo en el ministerio —respondió ella—. En el Departamento de Juegos y Deportes Mágicos.

—Teddy es algo así como su jefe —dijo Albus.

—Oh, espero que no sea pesado contigo —dijo Harry con una sonrisa—. Es un buen muchacho, pero puede ser bastante estricto en su trabajo.

—Antes era divertido. Incluso venía mucho aquí, no podías sacarlo de la casa. Pero, el matrimonio lo consumió por completo —comentó James fingiendo lástima.

— ¡James! —lo retó Ginny mientras todos soltaban una ligera carcajada—. Y, ¿Qué hacen tus padres, Lizza? ¿Trabajan también en el ministerio?

—Oh, no, no —dijo ella sonriendo—. Soy hija de muggles, señora Potter. Solo tengo a papá y él trabaja reparando computadoras, esos aparatos electrónicos que los muggles adoran cada vez más.

—Oh, sí, jamás las he entendido —confesó Ginny haciendo una mueca.

—Yo tampoco, pero mi padre las adora.

— ¿Por qué solo tienes a tu papá? —preguntó James con curiosidad. Todos lo miraron disgustados y Alice le otro golpecito en el hombro, más fuerte que el anterior.

—Oh, no hay problema, de verdad —dijo Lizza despreocupadamente—. Mi mamá murió cuando yo era pequeña.

Se formó un tenso silencio en el comedor. Albus quería decir algo, pero no sabía qué. Entonces, su padre se aclaró la garganta y con voz clara y sincera, dijo:

—Lo lamento, Lizza.

Ella sonrió con gratitud, pero se encogió de hombros, asegurándoles que no pasaba nada. Entonces Lily comenzó a hablar sobre cosas triviales, seguramente para suavizar la situación, y pronto todos se sumieron nuevamente en un entorno cálido y animado.

Luego de terminar el postre de manzana que había preparado su madre, Albus se levantó de la mesa para acompañar a Lizza a la puerta. Ella se despidió de todos con una sonrisa y felicitó a Ginny Potter y a Kreacher por la exquisita cena. Al llegar al vestíbulo, Albus se aseguró de que nadie estuviera escuchándolos y le dijo:

— ¿Por qué no me habías contado lo de tu madre?

—Porque no me lo habías preguntado —dijo ella. Albus la miró con el ceño fruncido—. Porque no tiene importancia, de verdad. Pasó hace mucho tiempo.

—He vivido toda mi vida con alguien que perdió a sus padres. Y no me parece que sea algo que deje de importar, aun con el tiempo.

—Cierto —dijo Lizza mirándolo a los ojos. Albus se sorprendió al ver que estaban un poco brillosos—. Lo siento. Tú me has contado tantas cosas y yo…

—No tienes que decírmelo si no quieres…

—Es solo que sigue siendo un poco difícil. No hay problema si me preguntan, pero al tener que explicar…—Lizza se cruzó de brazos—. Estaba enferma, Albus. No pudimos hacer nada. Lo único que recuerdo bien es que yo deseaba una solución mágica para curarla o algo así… Fue mucho antes de saber que era una bruja, por supuesto.

— ¿Habrías podido…?

—No, claro que no —se mordió el labio—. Lo investigué. No había manera de salvarla, ni siquiera con magia. Supongo que hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar, aun teniendo toda la magia del universo.

Y por primera vez, Albus estuvo consiente de aquello. Lizza tenía razón. Había cosas que ni siquiera la magia podía cambiar… La muerte era una de ellas. La horrible muerte que se llevaba a miles de personas inocentes, como la mamá de Lizza o los padres de Teddy, como el tío Fred, sus abuelos… Aquello era lo más injusto del mundo. Y se preguntó cómo sería poder cambiar ese destino, cómo sería ser más poderoso que la propia muerte…

Lizza lo besó en la mejilla.

—Nos vemos, Albus.

—Adiós.

La muchacha salió de la casa y caminó hasta la calle iluminada por farolas. Volteó a todos lados para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie cerca y luego, con un movimiento de varita, desapareció del Valle de Godric.

Albus se dio la vuelta y encontró a toda su familia junto con Alice mirándolo con ojos entornados.

— ¿Qué?

—Es linda —dijo Ginny con una sonrisa—. ¿Es serio?

— ¡Claro que es serio! —exclamó Lily como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo—. ¡Oh, vamos, Al! Es mucho mejor que esa chica Jordan con la que salías en tercero, y definitivamente mucho, mucho mejor que esa pesada de Casey Pucey.

— ¿Quieres cerrar la boca? —gruñó Albus. Todos se rieron y se dispersaron. Harry se quedó al pie de las escaleras, con una sonrisa torcida.

—Así que ella es la razón de no venir a comer aquí desde que entraste a la academia —Albus desvió la vista, sonrojado—. Fue muy linda al venir hasta aquí… ¿Cómo seguiste? ¿Aun te duele?

—No —dijo Albus, alegrándose por el cambio de tema—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Averiguaron algo ya?

—No —dijo Harry desviando la vista. Albus frunció el ceño.

—Recuerda que prometiste ser sincero, papá.

—Lo recuerdo.

Le sonrió y Albus suspiró, más tranquilo.

Al subir a su habitación, encontró a Joey compartiendo su comida con otra lechuza, más pequeña y de color canela. Tenía una carta atada en la patita y la fina caligrafía de Rose Weasley adornaba el papel. Albus desplegó la carta y se dejó caer en su cama.

_Albus:_

_Hugo acaba de avisarme del ataque, ¡oh, solo espero que estés bien! ¡Cuando me entere, casi tomó el primer traslador a casa! Aunque, él dice que no te ha pasado nada grave, que Fred ya le dio todos los detalles. Aun así, debes cuidarte y hacer caso a todas las recomendaciones que te den los sanadores._

_Tengo mucho que contarte… ¡Mucho! Este fin de semana regresó a Inglaterra, ¡al fin! Y debo hablar seriamente contigo sobre algunas cosas que descubrí acá. ¿Te parece si vas a mi casa el sábado por la mañana? Recién habré llegado y mis padres estarán en el trabajo, así podremos hablar con tranquilidad. _

_Por favor, mientras regresó ten mucho cuidado y no andes solo. Esto más grave de lo que piensas, Al. Por favor, por favor, cuídate mucho y no te arriesgues. Ya te lo explicaré cuando llegué._

_Te quiere._

_Rose._

_Posdata: Te sonará extraño, pero el sábado lleva a Scorpius Malfoy contigo. Tiene que estar ahí también. _

* * *

**¡Hola! Y mil, mil disculpas por el retraso. No he dormido en dos días! No pretendo justificarme, pero la universidad es horrible, ¡creen que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo! Pero, prometo que el prox capítulo saldrá más rápido, de veras.**

**Muy bien, Lodge ha vuelto y pues... Alguien más también :) Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, porque me dio mucho trabajo.**

**Sorry, sorry, sorry por la tardanza y pues, ¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
